Erik y los animatronics
by McRevolution
Summary: Erik Striker es un joven de 25 años y sin trabajo. Al final consigue un trabajo en una vieja pizzería con animatrónics adorables durante el día, y unos psicópatas durante la noche. A lo largo de la historia, se ve envuelto en situaciones raras y extrañas de todos los tipos (de terror, de humor, de sexo, etc...). ¿Podrán aguantarlas Erik y su 2ª identidad, secreta y muy sensual...?
1. Presentación

¡Aviso!: Esto es solo la presentación del fic. El prólogo y el capítulo 1 serán subidos en breves minutos.

¡Hola a todos! Soy nuevo en la comunidad y decidí presentarme al mundo con un fic de Five Night at Freddy's 1 y 2.

Espero que disfruten de esta historia, y que me dejen sus opiniones con comentarios (buenos o malos, todos ayudan en algo).

Por cierto, tengo 5 cosas que decir antes de comenzar:

1\. El protagonista es 100% de mi propiedad.

2\. No se enojen porque cometa faltas de ortografía (el corrector ortagráfico me odia, y casi nunca me avisa).

3\. Estás leyendo esto bajo tu responsabilidad. Si no te gustan las historias con yaoi (de cualquier tipo), chistes malos, partes sádicas o escenas muy acarameladas o sentimentales, no sigas leyendo. No vengas aquí solo para ponerte en plan niño rata.

4\. Como pasa en muchas historias, el principio puede ser aburrido, pero luego vendrá lo bueno todo junto. Solo ten un poco de paciencia.

5\. La historia atenderá teorías como, por ejemplo, la de que fué Mangle la que mordió a el protagonista del segundo juego en el 87, y no Foxy a un crío (esta teoría, en mi opinión, tiene un argumento muy sólido), o a la de que fueron asesinado 11 niños y no 5 (1 en Fredbear's Family Dinner, 5 en el Fredd Fazbear's Pizza de segundo juego, y otros 5 en el del primero).


	2. Prólogo: Problemas nocturnos

**Prólogo: Problemas nocturnos**

Era Lunes, ese asqueroso día que anuncia otra horrible semana. Eran las 13:00 pm, y Erik, nuestro protagonista (100% creación mia), se estaba despertando.

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó, vistió, peinó y bajó a desyunar. Erik era un hombre de 25 años, pelo corto, de estatura un poco más alta que la media y de constitución media. Era guapo, listo, bueno en los deportes, amabe, gracioso, sensible, romántico. Vamos, lo que toda mujer quiere.

Para cuando acabó con todo eso, ya habían dado las 14:00 pm, y como hacía cada día desde hace 3 semanas, se fué a buscar trabajo.

15:30 pm, y Erik seguía sin nada. Lo último que quería ahora era volver a su casa.

Buscó po allí cerca algún restaurante, pero solo encontró una pizzería. Sin embargho, lo que más llamó su atención no era el gran rótulo con luces de neón, ni el suculento olor a pizza, sino un cartelito que había era ventana, el cual decía: Se busca ayuda: Guarda nocturno, jornada de 00:00 am (doce de la noche) a 06:00 am, 120.50$ la semana y una pizza gratis por noche.

Era poco dinero, pero Erik no era de los que desperdiciaban una rama de olivo en tiempos de necesidad.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo, y se dispuso a entrar allí para conseguir el empleo (y comer pizza XD).

*Este capítulo fue muy corto, pero este solo era el prólogo. Cuando los capítulos sean llamados capítulos, si que serán más largos que este. Debido a que mañana estaré muy ocupado, subiré el capítulo 1 en unos minutos. Creo que el yaoi empezara a estar presente a partir del capítulo 5 (repito: creo).


	3. Capítulo 1: Noche de terror

**Capítulo 1: Noche de terror**

15:35 pm, y Erik aún estaba en la puerta de la pizzería. Habían pasado ya 5 minutos, 5 minutos para reunir el valor tras leer el carte. Furioso con el mundo, se dió un par de tortas, y entró.

Era un local ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Por lo poco que sabía hacerca de la compañía a la cual pertenecía la pizzería, abrieron mprimero un local muy pequeño llamado "Fred Family Dinner", el cual cerró, pero luego abrió como una pizzería enorme llamada "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza". Esta también cerró debido a 5 grandes demandas por parte de la familia de un guardia y las otras 5 por parte de las familias de 5 niños desaparecidos en esa pizzería. Sin embargo, volvió a abrir, pero con una notable falta de presupuesto.

Nada más entrar, y pasar el recibidor, llegó a un gran salón, donde muchos niños estaban disfrutando de la actuación de 3 animatronics.

Puedo ayudarle en algo - Pregunto un hombre de edad avanzada y con algo de peso extra.

Estoy buscando al dueño. - Respondió Erik - Vengo por lo del anuncio. - Dijo enseñando el cartel.

Pues nada, ¡Estas contratado! - Dijo el hombre, con lo que Erik descubrió que el era el dueño - Empiezas ya esta noche. - Dijo mientras se iva.

Ertik abandono el lugar corriendo y soltando un grito de alegría. ¡A la porra la pizza!, penso. Una vez llego a su casa, se fue a dormir.

Eran ya las 23:00 pm. Erik repitió el mismo proceso que a la mañana, solo que no desayunó (recordad que le dan una pizza gratis cada noche).

Salió de casa a las 23:30 pm, y llego al trabajo a las 23:55 pm. Cuando llego, vió a un hombre salir de la pizzería. Este, le dijo que era el encargado de cerrar y abrir la pizzería.

Para cuando dieron las 00:00 am (doce de la noche), Erik ya se había acomodo en su despacho. Eran como las 03:00 am, nuestro protagonista ya había escuchado el mensaje que dejo grabado el anterior guarda, y revisado las cámaras unas cuantas veces. Por fin la "diversión" comenzó. Bonnie se había movido. Eran las 05:00 am, y Bonnie ya se había movido un monton de veces: del escenario paso a la sala de fiestas, a el almacén (Parts and Services), a la sala de fiestas otra vez, al pasillo de la izquierda, al cuarto de las escobas (ese minicubículo en el pasillo antes mencionado), y para cuando Erik se quiso dar cuenta, Bonnie ya estaba en la puerta.

Erik hacía todo lo posible para evitar gritar, llorar, o que le diera un infarto. Cerro corriendo ambas puertas y se escondió debajo de la mesa en posición fetal.

El reloj de la oficina solo marcaba las horas, pero no los minutos. Sin embargo, gracias a un reloj de pulsera, Erik pudo saber que eran las 05:30 pm.

Salío de debajo de de mesa y abrió las puertas, no sin antes comprobar que estaba solo. Las 3 estrellas estaban en el escenario, sin embargo, Erik piensa que se olvidaba de algo (y no era la caja de música XD). Entonces Erik lo recordo: Foxy.

Pero cuando iva a cerrar la puerta, Foxy entró, haciendo que Erik se desmayara de el susto y que, en la caida producida por el desmallo, golpeara el botó de cerrado de la puerta derecha. Lo último que llego a ver antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a Foxy cerrar la puerta izquierda. Sabia que estaba todo perdido, que este sería su fin.

*Muy pronto (posiblemente pasado mañana, no prometo nada), subiré el capítulo 2. Recordar que los comentarios, buenos o malos, siempre ayudan.


	4. Capítulo 2: Foxy, un pirata bueno

**Capítulo 2: Foxy, un pirata bueno**

Erik comenzaba a despertar. Lo último que recordaba era a Foxy entrar corriendo, y con cara de "te voy a matar, nigga", en la oficina.

Se levantó lent mientras se mentalizaba para ver su cuerpo, mutilado y siendo deborado por el animatronic con forma de zorro, o puesto dentro de un traje apretado y relleno de cables y otras cosas.

Para su sorpresa estaba perfectamente, en su silla, ¿Habría sido todo una pesadilla?

Se levantó de la silla, se agarra su dolorida cabeza un momento, y mira a su alrededor. Lo primero que ve son las puertas cerradas, y luego lo vio a el, a Foxy.

¡Aaaaaaah, joder, porfavor, no me comas! - Dijo Erik asustado y al borde del llanto.

No voy a hacerte nada. - dijo Foxy ladeando la cabeza con cara de "pero que demonios le pasa a este".

No me vas a matar o a meterme dentro de un traje. - Pregunto desconfiado Erik, pero más tranquilo.

_No me preguntes porque, pero me has caido bien_. - Dijo, Foxy, alegre - _Por suerte, tenemos 5 días para introducirte en un traje, así que aprovechemoslos para conocernos mejor y jugar_ \- Dijo con cara tan alegre e inocento como tonta.

Les quedaba muy poco tiempo, pero lo aprovecharon.

Dieron las 06:00 am. Foxy se levanto de manera brusca y se fue, como hipnotizado, hacia Pirates Cove. Erik sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba.

Erik, por la maña, quiso volver a la pizzería. Esta, cerraba durante el día de 12:30 pm a 14:00 pm, hora y media que el personal (el dueño, el recepcionista, el guarda diurno, el camarero y los 2 cocineros) aprovechaba para comer y descansar un rato. Por esta razón, y porque no pudo despertarse ante, Erik se vio obligado a tener que ir a las 14:30.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que, la pesadilla infernal que era ese sitio por la noche, era un mundo de diversión para los niños durante el día.

En lo poco que tardaron el traerle su pizza grande de jamón y queso, aprobecho para vez al trío que actuaba cerca de el. Durante la noche, eran demonos crueles, pero durante el día eran cosas muy monas. Erik pendo que el más mono era el oso que daba nombre al lugar, el cantante del grupo, Freddy Fazbear.

Una vez tenia esa deliciosa pizza delante de el, miro a su izquierda, y vio la "guarida secreta" de Foxy el pirata.

Miró hacia los lados, y cuando vió que nadie le miraba, se metió en la "cueva".

Casi se derrite al ver lo mono que estaba Foxy durmiendo como un cachorrito, y con la cola tapandole la cara, como si esta fuese una manta.

Erik se acerco a el, para despertarle y jugar con el. Pero cuando estaba a su lado, noto algo raro. Sintio como si en vez de despertarle, quisiera bajarle los pantalones, y hacer ciertas cosas. No podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. No las había tenido desde el primer año de universidad. Pero logro contenerse, y solo darle un beso en la frente.

Foxy despertó, y al ver allí a Erik, dijo...

_¿Que haces aquí grumete? - _Era un pirata, despued de todo_ \- ¿Es que ya es la hora de cazarte?_

Em... - Erik estaba con cara de "What the fuck".

¡_Tranquilo, marinerito, era una broma_! - Dijo con una gran sonrrisa, a lo cual Erik le respondió con otra.

Ayer tu me viniste a dar una visita... - dijo con cara sonrrojada - y quise devolverte el favor.

*Ya se que dije que hoy no podía subir capítulo, pero conseguí algo de tiempo, y lo aproveche en esto. Pronto tendréis el capítulo 3 ya subido. Al final, mis creencias de que las escenas algo sexuales empezarán ya en el capítulo 5, se están haciendo cada vez más reales.


	5. Capítulo 3: Un descubrimiento terrorífic

**Capítulo 3: Un descubrimiento terrorífico**

Eran las 16:00 pm. Erik y Foxy llevaban casi 2 horas jugando a dios sabe que.

Erik, es cual estaba sudando, fué al baño para lavarse la cara. Mientras, Foxy se comía la mitad de la pizza de Erik, el cual le había ofrecido un poco de ella (un poco, y no la mitad).

Cuando Erik volvió, aparte de mirar mal a Foxy por lo de SU pizza, estaba pensativo. Mientras estaba en el baño, le vino a la cabeza una duda. Una duda, que en situaciones normales, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido.

Em... esto... - dijo Erik muy avergonzado - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Estaba claro que Foxy diría "si", así que empezó a reunir valor.

_¡Claro, grumete! - _dijo con su ya habitual sonrisa_ \- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?_

Erik suspiró y formuló su extraña pregunta.

Tu... no eres un animatronic normal, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó con cara nerviosa.

Todo hubiera quedado en completo e incomodo silencio durante un rato, si no fuera por las risas de los niños y la voz de Freddy intentando contar algo parecido a un chiste...

_La respuesta a esa pregunta es algo muy privado y personal... - _dijo Foxy con gran seriedad_ \- Pero... confío en ti - dijo con una leve sonrisa_

Gracias - Dijo en voz baja Erik.

¿_Conoces la historia de la compañía Fazbear Entretaiment_? - Preguntó Foxy, para saber si podía ahorrarse toda la historia, e ir directo al grano.

Si - respondió rapidamente Erik.

_Bien, eso me ahorra mucho trabajo - _dijo Foxy con cara neutra_ \- Muy bien, te emplicaré la verdadera historia de "los 5 niños desaparecidos": Ambos los 5 estaban celebrando su cumpleaños, por separado, en el segundo restaurante de la compañía. De pronto, una madre grito, y toda la gente del local empezo a correr y a gritar cara a la salida. En mitad de ese caos, los niños siguieron a un animatronic que les hacía señas de que se hacercaran. Los llevo a un lugar "seguro". Una vez allí, en el almacén de piezas de ese restaurante, los niños descubrieron que era un hombre con un traje de Golden Freddy, y no un animatronic. El hombre, el cual era un guarda diurno que vestia de violeta en vez de azul marino, los apuñaló allí mismo_. - relato Foxy con una profunda tristeza.

Erik estaba paralizado por lo que estaba escuchando.

_Horas después, los niños despertaron como si nada hubiera pasado. - _Foxy hizo una larga pausa_ \- Pero si que había pasado algo; los niños estaban dentro de los trajes de los animatronics originales, aquellos que habían estado presentes en las 3 pizzerías de la compañía. Uno en el de Freedy, otro en el de Boonie, otro en el de Chica, otro en el traje de Golden Freddy que usó el asesino, y otro en el de... Foxy._

Erik se llevó rapidamente las manos a la boca. No era tonto, sabía perfectamente que esa no era una historia cualquiera, era la historia de Foxy y sus compañeros.

Erik, sin pensarselo 2 veces, abrazo a Foxy, el cual se puso a derramar aceite como si de lágrimas se trataran.

_Gracias por escucharme y consolarme_ \- dijo Foxy, alegre, pero aún llorando.

No, gracias a ti por confiar en mi. - Dijo Erik, aun intentando tranquilizar al zorrillo infantil que tenía delante. Sin embargo, al cabo de un rato, la cara de Ertik cambió - Foxy, lo siento, pero tengo que irme - dijo apenado Erik.

Y es que ya eran las 17:30 pm (el abrazo duró 20 minutos).

Foxy asintió y se despidió de su amigo. Este, fué a pagar la pizza (que, al final, fué Foxy el que se la comió entera).

Una vez afuera, y de camino a su casa, no pudo evitar mirar el callejón al lado de la pizzaría. Allí, vio algo que tal vez consiguiera hacerle más amigo de Foxy, y que sus posibilidades de supervivencia con los otros 3 fueran mayores.

*Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta este punto. Me gustaría darle las gracias a - Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1 -, por se la primera persona en dejarme un comentario (el cual me ha animado mucho a seguir con la historia). El capítulo 4 lo tengo bastante avanzado, aunque creo que es un poco aburrido (pero el 5 es donde empieza algo nuevo y más interesante). Mañana, seguramente, ya podréis leer el capítulo 4. Ah, por cierto, estoy seguro de que ya os enterasteis de que, lo que está escrito en -_cursiva_-, significa que es algo dicho con voz robótica.


	6. Capítulo 4: La idea

Aviso: Este capítulo puede resultar muy aburrido para algunas personas. Os estoy avisando, así que... luego no me vengáis con quejas a lo niño rata.

**Capítulo 4: La idea**

18:30 pm. Erik tardó una hora en llegar a su casa, algo raro, ya que normalmente solo tardaba 20 minutos. El tardar el triple, era cosa de que tuvo que cargar con algo muy pesado. Una vez en casa, despejó el suelo del salón apartando el sofa y la alfombra hacia un lado, y colocó allí su pesada carga. Esa carga, no era otra cosa que un viejo traje de Freddy Fazbear.

Estaba en penosas condiciones (peor que Freddy en FNaF2), y arreglarlo no sería ni fácil ni barato. Entonces tubo una gran idea: Cobrar los 5 favores que le debían sus 4 mejores (y únicos) amigos y el que le debía su hermano.

Fue fácil dar con Jessica y Jennifer (100% creadas por mi) y a Jake (100% creado por mi), ya que muchas veces estaban de compras, de compras y en el gimnasio, respectivamente. Edward (100% creado por mi. En su caso, su nombre se pronuncia -Eduard- y no como -Edgard-, como en otros muchos casos) fué difícil de localizar, sobre todo, porque estaba en la biblioteca, y claro, apagó el móvil para que no le sonara. Solo restaba Mark (100% creado por mi), su hermano gemelo, 10 minutos menor que Erik. Erik sabía muy bien donde estaba su hermano (y no, no era haciendo servicios públicos). Cuando trajo a su hermano a casa (cogido de una oreja por seguir acosando mujeres en el parque), los demás ya habían llegado.

Los invito a pasar, les ofreció algo de beber o comer, y les explicó su plan.

Déjame ver si te he oido bien. - Dijo Jake una vez Erik acabo de hablar - ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a reparar y pintar un traje de animatronico...?

¡Si! - Respondió firmemente Erik

¡Pues pongámonos a ello, será divertido! - Dijo Mark, más feliz que un regaliz.

Los 6 eran grandes amigos. Edward era el listo del grupo, Mark era el típico graciosillo al cual le dan la mayor parte de los golpes. Jake era el guaperas y el deportista, y Jennifer es la mítica mujer sexy y atrevida en un grupo solo de hombres. Jessica, aunque también era una mujer, ella tenía el papel de la persona rica del grupo (su padre era dueño de una multinacional de electrónica la cual vendía ordenadores, creaba programas informáticos, fabricaba robot, y muchas más cosas. Sin embargo, no era la típica niña pija malcriada). Erik, era el tipo raro y misterioso, que al final acaba siendo el mejor de todos y el más querido.

El proceso no fué fácil. El traje tenía multiples abolladuras, partes sueltas (las cuales Erik encontró también en la basura), etc... En realidad, en la basura había un traje de Freddy y otro de Boonie. El escogío el de Freddy, porque era el más grande.

Mientras Edward, Mark y Jake se encargaban de repararlo y hacerle ciertas mejoras (No, no le ivan a colocar ni pistolas, ni dardos tranquilizantes, ni cuchillas ocultas, ni ningun arma) Erik, Jennifer y Jessica estaban planeando el cambio radical que le harían al traje (los osos son territoriales, y si Freddy veía animatronico oso identico a el por allí, no dudaría en despedazarlo).

Erik y las chicas empezaron a bajar cosas del trastero de la casa. Entre ellas, botes de pintura y una caja llena de accesorios.

La reconstrucción estaba terminada, quedo como nuevo. Además, las mejoras eran básicas pero útiles: Delante de donde Erik tendría la boca, una vez adentro, había 3 botones. El de la izquierda hacía que sus ojos brillaran como linternas (como los de Freddy, solo que estos alumbraban más), mientras que el de la derecha tenia dos funciones de divertimento. Si se pulsaba un poco, las orejas se movían hacia delante y hacia atras, y si se pulsaba del todo, su cabeza giraría 360º. Pero el más útil era el que estaba entre ambos. Este botón activaba el "control maestro" del traje. Gracias a esto, podía hacer cosas como que las cejas del traje imitaran lo que hacían las suyas, le permitia abrir y cerrar la boca del traje haciendo él lo mismo; y el punto fuerte, activaba un micrófono manipulador de voz, lo cual le permitiría tener una voz robótica.

Luego vino la decoración: Pintaron todo el traje de azul claro (un poco más oscuro que el de Toy Bonnie) y luego le añadieron rayas color rojo claro (un poco más claro que el de Foxy) de tal manera que le daban un aspecto como de tigre. Le añadió unas botas y unos guantes, ambos de cuero y de color marron claro (tirando a color huevo). También 1 cinturón de cuero marrón oscuro (un poco más oscuro que el de Freddy).

Para cuando acabaron, ya eran las 23:00 pm de la noche. Erik se ducho, se puso su uniforme, y salió de casa. Eran las 23:35 cuando salieron (todos acompañaron a Erik).

Eran las 00:00 am, llegaba justisimo. Una vez dentro, y despues de despedirse de su círculo de amigos, se encerro en su oficina. Entró con el uniforme, pero para cuando dieron las 01:00 am, ya solo le faltaba ponerse la cabeza y salir. Anteriormente el traje estaba lleno de cables, tornillos y demás cosas que provocaban la muerte de los guardas que metían allí dentro, pero Edward ya los había retirado. Dió unos pasos hacia la puerta izquierda, con la cabeza el las manos. Se puso la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta, y un gorro de vaquero de color marrón (un marrón más oscuro que sus guantes, pero mas claro que su cinturón) con una cinta blanca, que le regalo Jennifer como regalo de cumpleaños antes de entrar (si, hoy era el cumpleaños de Erik y Mark). Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo que le costaba andar con esa cosa, pero también en que el lento movimiento le ayudaría a hacerse pasar por un robot de manera más efectiva.

Venga... - dijo suspirando -_ ¡Allá voy!_ \- Dijo tras activar el botón de "control maestro", y por lo tanto, el modificador de voz.

*Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Siento si fué aburrido o estúpido, pero un amigo me aconsejó que le dedicara un capítulo entero a la creación del traje. (diseño 100% cosa mía). Antes de despedirme por hoy, quiero responder las preguntas que me hicieron en los comentarios. Son solo 2, la segunda es bastante interesante, y las hizo - wherever - :

Pregunta 1: ¿Cómo será? (se refiere al yaoi)

Respuesta: Es un secreto, pero te gustará.

Pregunta 2: ¿Erik al final no pudo con sus instintos psicópatas, y se termina violando al pobre y sensual Foxy?

Respuesta: No, Erik no viola a Foxy. Pero si que tendrá una historia lujuriosa con el robot (y con alguien más).

Recordar que cualquier tipo de comentario será bien recibido. Del mismo modo, también responderé cualquier pregunta (excepto las personales).


	7. Capítulo 5: La fiesta

**Capítulo 5: La fiesta**

Erik se encontraba ya en la sala de fiestas. Tardo 5 minutos en llegar por culpa de aquel traje tan pesado. Una vez, echo un pequeño vistazo, y se dirigió hacia Pirates Cove. Sin embargo, el teléfono de la oficina solo. La prisa que se dio entonces no fue normal. Sabía que no era el anterior guarda (Phone Guy), ya que ya había escuchado la grabación correspondiente a ese día. ¿Quién sería?

¿Erik? - Erik reconoció perfectamente aquella dulce y amable voz - ¿Erik, eres tú? - Era la voz de Jessica.

¿Jessica? - pregunto Erik - Si, soy yo ¿Pasó algo?

Si, ¿Recuerdas que mencionaste, antes en tu casa, unos asesinatos ocurridos en esa pizzería? - le recordaba Jessica a Erik.

Si, me acuerdo - respondió Erik - ¿Por?

Bueno... investigué un poco sobre eso... - Dijo algo asustada Jessica - ...y resulta que esos accidentes ocurrieron hoy, hace 27 años (hoy, era el 11/12/2014)...

T-tengo... tengo que... colgar - Dijko Erik con la mirada y su mente perdidas.

Recordó que, el día en el que asesinaron a los 5 niños, todos ellos cumplían años. Entonces, dejo de pensar únicamente en Foxy, y empezó a pensar el los demás también. Sus relojes biológicos marcaban 37 (es decir, hoy cumplían 37 años), pero su espíritu se quedo atrapado en los 10 años.

Erik cogió rápidamente el teléfono, y llamó a no se sabe donde... Calculó 20 minutos... y salió del local (si, Erik es el primer guarda que consigue abandonar el local en mitad de la noche). Una vez afuera estaba Jake, con una caja enorme. Erik la cogió, le dio las gracias a Jake, y se despidieron.

Erik empezó a colocar, todo lo que contenía la caja, por toda la sala de fiestas (por fin podría probar sus ojos-linterna, ya que el sitio estaba muy oscuro). Una vez terminó (02:00 am), miró a todos lados. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Bonnie y Chica llevaban un buen rato observandolo.

¿_Quién eres_? - pregunto Bonnie de manera desconfiada - _Nunca te había visto por aquí.._.

_Yo... eh... - _Erik estaba en blanco_ \- Esto... ¡S-soy Toby, vuestro ángel de la guarda...!_

_¿En serio? - _pregunto asombrada Chica_ \- Yo soy Chica, y este es Bonnie_ \- dijo de manera dulce y amable tras ver asentir a "Toby"

_Si eres un ángel, ¿Por qué tienes aspecto te robot? _\- esta vez habló el más peligroso (y famoso) de los animatronics, Freddy Fazbear.

_Pues... verás... - _Erik estaba otra vez en blanco -_ El aspecto de un ángel varía según a quien tiene que proteger._

Todos parecían creerle. Puede que fueran almas de niños atrapadas en robots, y que descubrieron su lado asesino, pero seguían siendo niños.

_¿Y que haces aquí? -_esta vez el que habló fue Foxy.

_Lleváis 27 años siendo obligados a hacer felices a niños, mientras vosotros estabais sufriendo... -_dijo "Toby" de manera seria pero amable_ \- por eso... - _dijo mientras agarraba una cuerda_ \- ¡Os merecéis una noche para divertiros como niños_! - dijo mientras tiraba de la cuerda...

De el techo salió una pancarta enorme que decía ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Freedy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y sea quien sea el 5º niño!.

Las 3 estrellas musicales y el pirata no se lo pudieron creer. Alguien, totalmente desconocido para ellos, les había preparado una fiesta de cumpleaños. Los 4 no cabían en si del gozo.

_¿P-pero como supiste que_...? - Freddy fue interrumpido por un "Sssssh" proveniente del extraño.

_Digamos... que los ángeles tenemos nuestras propias fuentes_ \- Dijo mientras le giñaba un ojo a Foxy.

Pasaron 5 minutos. Estaban haciendo un concurso de coger manzanas de un cubo de agua con la boca. Mientras Freddy y Boonie competían, y Chica les miraba, "Toby se alejo del grupo un poco"

_Eres tú..., ¿Verdad? - _Dijo Foxy mientras se le acercaba_ \- Eres... Erik, ¿A que sí?_

_Valla... ¡Y yo que pensaba que os había engañado a todos! - _dijo "Toby" fingiendo estar decepcionado.

_Si no me hubieras guiñado un ojo, nunca lo hubiera descubierto - _dijo juguetonamente Foxy.

_¡Fallo mio! - _dijo "Toby" -_ pero a ti... te toca competir contra Chica_. - dijo de manera fingidamente maliciosa

Un ratito después estaban ya en la final: Freddy vs Foxy. La victoria fue para Fazbear.

¡Si, losers, Fazbear os ha machacado! - Dijo triunfante.

Entonces, pasaron al siguiente juego: la piñata. La que la consiguió romper fue Chica, la última en intentarlo.

_¡Yupi, lo conseguí! -_ Dijo victoriosamente.

Eran las 03:00 am. Todos hicieron una pausa. Entonces, "Toby" trajo 5 pizzas, una para cada uno. Cada pizza tenía la forma de la cabeza de quien se la iba a comer, a excepción de la de "Toby", que tenia forma de placa de vigilante nocturno.

Y los juegos siguieron...

Fueron desde ponerle la cola al burro (Bonnie fue el único ganador, ya que Freddy se la clavó a "Toby en un brazo, Foxy en el otro, y Chica se lo clavo a su pastel (el que lleva en la mano cuando esta en el escenario)) hasta la pita (era casi imposible atrapar o escapar de Foxy debido a su velocidad), Pasando por el escondite (¿Adivinan quién fue el mejor?: nuestro guarda nocturno, por supuesto).

Eran ya las 05:00 am. "Toby" decidió que ahora jugarían a algo de gente un poco más mayor que ellos: Verdad o reto.

Hubo todo tipo de retos (fueron todo retos). Desde cruzar la habitación de punta a punta haciendo el pino, hasta besos (Bonnie reto a Freddy a basarse durante 5 segundos con "Toby" (lengua incluida). Freddy... pasomel reto a duras penas (sin embargo, Erik pareció disfrutarlo, pero nadie lo noto (o eso creía el))).

"Toby" se levantó un rato después (05:45 al) porque escucho un ruido. Era una ladrón, en la cocina, al lado de la nevera (XD). Entonces Erik tubo una macabra idea:

Se puso detrás suya, y cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta... jumpscare. Este, sufrió un desmayo debido al susto causado por el disfraz de nuestro protagonista. Entonces, lo cogió como a un saco de patatas, y lo llevo a junto los demás.

_¡Hey chicos, mirar que os traigo! - _Grito "Toby"_ \- credo que os podéis imaginar cual será el siguiente juego_ \- dijo con voz interesante pero Psicópata

La mirada de los otros cuatro cambió. Paso de ser una mirad tierna e inocente, a una cargada de locura y malicia. Estés, agarraron al sujeto, y lo llevaron al almacén (Parte and Services). El siguiente juego era...: "Mete a un rarito en un traje de Bonnie". Se escuchaba por todo el local los gritosgritosde dolor del hombre. Solo faltaban 2 animatronicos por participar, Freddy y "Toby", que estaban el la entrada a los baños.

_No eres una ángel, ¿verdad?_ \- preguntó furiosamente Freddy

_Em_... - Erik no sabía como responder (en realidad, ya tenia pensadas 10 mentiras, pero algo paso antes de poder decir nada...).

_Da igual, gracias por esta noche_ \- Dijo Freddy mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

_Yo... esto..._ \- dijo "Toby" alejándose un poco.

Sin embargo, Fazbear era demasiado sensual para el autocontrol de Erik, lo que ocasionó que ahora fuera este el que inició un salvaje y apasionado beso. No hicieron nada más que besarse, boca con boca, lengua con ¿lengua? (digamos que tienen una lengua de plástico u otro material blando). Así, durante 5 minutos. Luego, dieron las 06:00 al, y Freddy volvió instintivamente a su lugar. Fueron solo 5 minutos, pero ambos sintieron como si hubiesen pasado toda una eternidad en el paraíso.

"Toby" se fue a The office. Una vez allí, se quitó el traje, volviendo a ser simplemente Erik (pero con cierta erección). Pensó profundamente en lo que había ocurrido. No era nada nuevo para el, ya que tuvo experiencias por el estilo, desde que entro en la secundaria hasta el final del primer año de universidad. Pero esta vez era algo diferente, no sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando experimentaba con las sensaciones que le producía tener sexo con hombres, ni la sensación que tenía cuando únicamente lo hacía por diversión o para relajarse. Era algo distinto, era amor... amor por un oso animatrónico asesino, pero con cierta sensualidad.

*Gracias a todos los que leeis mi fic. Cuando empecé, nunca pensé que gustaría tanto. Me gustaría aclararos unas cositas:

1\. Toby es un nombre muy usado en mascotas. Lo puse, porque necesitaba un nombre mono.

2\. En este capítulo, Toby aparece entre comillas para recordaros que es un nombre falso, usado por Erik cuando lleva su traje puesto. A partir de este capítulo, no usare las comillas, ya que doy por echo de que recordareis esto.

3\. Cuando me refería a sexo en el capítulo 5, decía "creo que habrá", y no "seguro que "habrá".

4\. (Esto es una respuesta a la pregunta ¿Quién será ese alguien más?... ¿Acaso y es el tipo del teléfono? de - wherever - ) El único papel erótico que PODRÍA tener Phone Guy, es que Erik llame a una línea erótica, y que le salte este sujeto.

5\. (Esto es una aclaración al comentario de - sarifans - ) Lo que Foxy siente no es amor, es simple inocencia infantil. Sin embargo, Erik hará que esa inocencia se convierta en otra cosa totalmente distinta, una cosa de la que él se podrá aprovechar, y con fines sexuales.

P.D.: Recordar que cualquier tipo de comentario será bien recibido. Del mismo modo, también responderé cualquier pregunta (excepto las personales).


	8. Capítulo 6: Giros inesperados

Aviso: Escenas con sexo durante los párrafos primero y segundo (soy malvado, y si los leeis, sabréis el porque de ello)

**Capítulo 6: Giros inesperados**

¡Oh, siiii! - se oían gemidos por toda la pizzería - ¡Más rápido... más fuerte! - gemidos que se podían escuchar a 2 manzanas de distancia - ¡Joder, Freddy, sigue asíiiiii! - los gemidos provenían de Erik, el cual, estaba siendo brutalmente penetrado por Freddy.

Erik estaba que no aguantaba más. Freddy tenía cara de que tampoco él aguantaría mucho más. Y entonces, cuando Freddy estaba apunto de venirse dentro de Erik, este desperto de su sueño (¡Ja, os jodí por completo! Solo espero que no me odieis por ello...).

Exacto, todo había sido un sueño erótico que tuvo Erik. Había llegado a casa, agotado de su segunda noche en Freddy' Fazbear Empanadilla (digo "Pizza"), y se durmió nada más sentarse en su cama.

¿Pero que...?, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - ni el mismísimo Erik se creía que había tenido un sueño erótico con un oso robot con el que se había besado minutos antes (el beso fue entre las 05:55 y las 06:00. El llego a casa a las 06:25 al, se durmió a las 06:30, y se despertó a las 06:45).

Erik, se preparó, y salió con destino a la pizzería. Estaba dispuesto a zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Por el camino, una limusina le paró, y una de las ventanas de atrás se abrió...

¡Hola! - era Jessica - Veo que sigues vivo, por lo tanto, tu pan funcionó.

¡Hola, Jessica! - Dijo Erik con cara de amargado, por culpa del madrugón.

¿Te llevo a algún lado? - pregunto amablemente ella -

¡Si, gracias, me gustaría mucho que me llevaras a la pizzería! - Dijo mientras entraba en el coche - ¿Y que haces despierta tan temprano?

Pues... Jennifer me convenció para ir de fiesta, y acabamos liadas en una orgía - dijo furiosa y sin ganas.

¿¡Qué!? - fue la respuesta de Erik.

Si, fueron unos 40 tíos. Uno 10 por mi parte, 20 por la suya, y 10 que nos abordaron a ambas... - dijo cansada, pero con cierto tono de orgullo.

¿Y Jennifer? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

Esta en el maletero. Si la dejaba ir con el chófer, se lo hubiese tirado - dijo con la mirada perdida - Y si la dejaba ir aquí, conmigo, se tiraba a Mongomery (100% mio) - dijo mirando a su mayordomo, sentado en frente de ellos, ofreciéndole a Erik una taza de café.

Creo que ya estará más calmada - dijo él, con su delicioso acento inglés.

El coche se paro, y el chófer fue a buscar a Jennifer.

¡Por fin! - dijo mirando a Jessica, para luego sentarse - Y bien... ¿Conseguiste tirarte al zorro robot? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Erik.

¿¡Cómo!? - dijo sobresaltado el.

Pues... algo me decía que el traje no era solo para disfrazarte - dijo con mirada criminal - Y como el zorro es el más mono de los 4...

Erik estaba con cara de "What The Fuck". Por suerte, Ya llegaron a la pizzería. Jessica se bajo junto con Erik, dejándole ordenes al chófer de dejar a Jennifer en su casa y volver el media hora, y al mayordomo de volver a encerrar a Jennifer en el maletero si era necesario.

¿Por qué vienes conmigo? - dijo Erik con gran curiosidad.

Tengo asuntos que atender con el dueño. Ya sabes, negocios. - dijo Jessica, de tal manera, que Erik se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar con el dueño.

Una vez dentro (07:15 am), Erik fue corriendo a la sala de fiestas. Normalmente, no podría entrar hasta las 08:00, pero le dejaron entrar por orden de Jessica (¿sería por su belleza... o por que su padre puede compar el local y despedirlos a todos?). Los animatrónicos estaban "desactivados". Erik bien sabía que cuando el cuerpo robótico no estaba siendo controlado por el endoesqueleto, y las ordenes que seguían todos los días (como, por ejemplo, cantar), era controlado por las almas de los 4 niños (Erik sabía que eran 5, pero aún no se había encontrado con el anteriormente mencionado (por Foxy) Golden Freddy). La prueba evidente era Foxy. Se supone que estaba totalmente desconectado, pero Erik hablo con el la mañana anterior.

Se acerco a Freddy, nadie le observaba. Entonces, cuando iba a proponerle una loca (y sensual) idea, se acordó de algo: Sin su traje, no podría hacer nada.

Erik dejó el traje en casa. Estaba en frente de 3 robot, sin que nadie les observase, y estos podrían matarle en cualquier momento...

Erik... ¿Quieres acompañarme en la reunión? - la voz de JessicaJessica le había salvado del trance en el que estaba asumido.

C-claro... - dijo Erik, animándose un poco.

La reunión fue rápida: El dueño quería un nuevo animatronico, y se lo iba a encargar a la empresa del padre de Jessica (aunque, pronto, ella sería la dueña). Un trato fue cerrado. Jessica había conseguido venderle un robot último modelo.

¿Y que clase de robot es? - pregunto Erik, tras salir del despaño del dueño.

Pues... ¡Tú! - Dijo Jessica con cierta malicia.

¿¡Qué!? - Erik no creía lo que había oído.

¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como le miras? - dijo Jessica mirando a Fazbear - Piensalo... ¡Tienes más oportunidades si estas 24 horas con el, que estando solo 6.

Erik seguía sin poder creerlo. Era una buena idea, las cosas como son. Pero era mucho trabajo. Jessica le dijo al dueño que su robot servía como camarero, guarda y payaso. Además, también dijo que podía imitar a la perfección los sentimientos y emociones humanas.

Erik, a duras penas, aceptó. El trato era simple: El dinero que le darían a Jessica, sería todo para Erik. Ella, le iría ingresando en su cuenta bancaria cada mes el dinero que le hubiera dado el dueño a Erik si trabajara como humano, y no como animatronic.

Erik empezaría mañana a las 08:00, por lo tanto, tendría que sobrevivir una tercera noche más. Eran las 08:05, Jessica ya se había ido, y la gente comenzaba a entrar. Sin embargo, Erik se quedo, y se fue a Pirates Cove.

Allí, se encontró a Foxy como el día anterior, solo que de manera más mona. Otra cosa había cambiado, y era que Erik no sentía ningún impulso sexual hacia él.

¡Despierte, capitán, nos atacan! - Dijo Erik de manera bromista, pero con buenas intenciones (no se lo cree ni él).

* _bostezo_ * - fue la primera respuesta del pirata - ¿_Grumete Erik? - _dijo seguido de otro bostezo_ \- Creo que alguien (_Erik_) le echo alcohol a las bebidas de anoche_ \- dijo volviéndose a quedar drogui.

Erik suspiro, le dio un beso a Foxy en la frente, y se fue. (Picasteis otra vez) Nada más salir, Erik volvió a entrar corriendo, solo para darle un torno y apasionado beso a Foxy en el hocico. Para cuando este se despertó (sobresaltado) Erik ya se había ido.

_Joder... mi extraño sueño se hizo realidad_ \- fue lo único que pudo decir Foxy antes de volver a dormirse.

Erik corría de vuelta a casa. No estaba avergonzado, como la última vez. Todo lo contrario, estaba feliz, y mucho. Nada más llegar a casa, se fue a la cama, y se durmió. Su sueño era muy diferente al que tuvo antes: Todo estaba oscuro, solo se podía ver un camino de piedra bifurcado. El se veía como un fantasma. Al principio de el camino izquierdo, se encontraba su cuerpo, y Foxy al final de ese camino. Por el contrario, al principio del derecho esta su traje de robot, y Freddy al final.

Erik sabía lo que significaba: Podría seguir siendo Erik, y tener a Foxy, o ser Toby y tener a Freddy.

Erik no sabía que hacer. No podría escoger a uno, dejando al otro tirado. Sin embargo, Erik tomo una decisión: Cogió su cuerpo y lo introdujo en el traje, pudiendo así controlarlos a la vez. Y luego se abalanzó sobre Foxy y Freddy, al mismo tiempo, sobre los dos juntos. Erik había tomado ya su decisión...

* ¡Hola a todos! Hasta aquí este capítulo. Intente combinar humor con un chorrito de suspense, y una pizquita de romance y/o sexo. Aquellos con un mínimo de imaginación (o que sean algo pervertidos), ya deberán saber lo que ocurrirá a partir de este punto...

Por el momento, solo puedo decir una cosa: - xXYhernnireXx - , eres un gran detective. Osea, yo me esperaba alguna pregunta al respecto, y tu, me vienes con la solución...


	9. Capítulo 7: El nuevo trabajo

Aviso: Yaoi algo más intenso cara el final del capítulo.

**Capítulo 7: El nuevo trabajo**

00:00 am. Erik había llegado a su trabajo... y esa era su última noche allí (como guarda nocturno). Mañana, a las 08:00, empezaría a trabajar durante el día, haciéndose pasar por un animatrónico. Junto a el, se encontraba su sustituto. Era un joven de 16 años, un tal Blacksmith, Jhonn Blacksmith. Era inexperto y miedoso, pero por "suerte", tenía a Erik como tutor. El le enseñaría todos los trucos necesarios para hacer bien su trabajo. Erik trajo, por si acaso, su traje de animatrónic.

Este había sufrido ciertas modificaciones: Sus ojos ya no solo servían de linternaa, si no que ahora podía acerca que emitieran una luz rojo bastante creepy (la diferencia lumínica entre ojos-linterna y ojos-creepy, era como la diferencia entre las antorchas de Minecraft y las antorchas de redstone). El interior estaba acorchado, ya que lo tendría que llevar puesto 24 horas al día. Además, tenía cierto accesorio especial. Este le permitía escuchar cosas que, debido a su frecuencia, solo podían ser escuchadas por niños o adolescentes. Esto venía de que, antes de abandonar la pizzería (ñor el final del capítulo anterior), había escuchado a una niña delirle a su madre que Freddy había dicho salvenme de este infierno. Tanto Erik como la madre estaban muy cerca del escenario, pero no lo escucharon. Edward, quien le había echo estas modificaciones al traje, le explico por que no pudo oírlo.

Eran las 03:00. Bonnie estaba en la puerta, Chica en la cocina, Foxy estaba a punto de ir corriendo a por el guarda (sabía que Erik estaba acompañado, y no estaba dispuesto a atacar a su mejor amigo). Freddy, aunque Erik no lo sabía, estaba oculto a un lado de la puerta derecha.

Nada más salir, Erik miro a su espalda...

Oh... ¡Mierda! - fue lo único que dijo Erik antes de salir corriendo, perseguido por Pedobear (digo Fazbear).

_Quédate quieto... ¡Estarás genial dentro de un traje de Bonnie!_ \- no paraba de repetir Freddy.

Erik, aún siendo perseguido por su sueño erótico echo realidad, no se detuvo. Del pasillo derecho fue a la sala de fiesta, se subió al escenario y bajo, entró a Parts and Services y se largó corriendo de allí (porque Bonnie estaba dentro). Finalmente, cuando nadie le miraba, entroentró a Pirates Cove.

Foxy, no hagas ruido... - dijo Erik a punto de desmayarse por el cansancio - ... o me encontrarán.

04:00. Era el momento perfecto. Chica y Bonnie estaban en sus respectivas puertas, y Freddy estaba en el baño. Erik cogió una hoja de papel y un boli, que siempre llevaba a mano, y escribió ¡Cuidado, estas rodeado!. Luego, en otra hoja, supo yo me encargo de Freddy y Foxy... ¡Pero, en cuanto a Chica y Bonnie, estás solo!. Erik, tras acabar, las puso orientadas a la cámara. Tenía la esperanza de que su sustituto las viera. Y así fue, ya que cerro ambas puertas... y eso que solo Bonnie era visible, ya que Chica estaba escondida en el punto ciego de las cámaras.

Ya eran las 05:00. Bonnie y Chica estaban en Parts and Services, y en la cocina, respectivamente. Freddy estaba en el baño, "pensando" en Toby (vosotros ya me entendéis). Era el mejor momento para volver a la oficina, pues llevaba ya una hora y media jugando con Foxy (y 30 minutos de miradas molestas, tras recordar lo de la mañana (final del capítulo anterior) y controlando al resto de peña por hay dispersa.

Con un gran sigilo, digno de un ninja, regreso a su lugar de trabajo. Una vez entró, las luces se fueron. Sabían que ese era el fin. Los pasos del oso se oían cada vez más cerca. Erik no dudó 2 veces. Empezó a ponerse su disfraz, y dejó K.O a su compañero, oprimiéndole cierto nervio del cuello.

Para cuando Fazbear llegó, Erik ya estaba cambiado, y Blacksmith tirado en el suelo.

_¡Todo tuyo! - _dijo Erik, realizando una rápida y sensual acción evasiva.

Esta consistía en lo siguiente: Erik corría a junto Freddy, saltaba encima suyo abrazándole, le daba un beso en la boca, y se escabullía por su espalda, empezando a escapar nada más tocar el suelo. Esta acción no duro más de 20 segundos, pero basto para que Erik escapara hacia Pirates Cove, y que Freddy pudiera ir al baño a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que se fuera la luz (eso si, primero intentaría meter a Blacksmith en un traje de Chica).

Ya adentro de la "guarida secreta de malvado profesor Foxy", Erik se saco de encima la cabeza de Toby.

_¡Dios, que mal lo he pasado! - _dijo Erik respirando forzosamente_ \- Me siento fatal por lo que hice..._

_No te sientas mal, grumete. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir una vez se ha ido la luz, son inferiores al 5%. Agradece que al menos uno de los 2 consiguiera salir con vida - _Dijo Foxy, abrazando a Erik, y consolándolo.

_Pusongo que tienes razón, capitán..._ \- dijo Erik más animado, y correspondiendo el abrazo de Foxy.

Erik ya no podía aguantarse más. Se separo, se puso la cabeza, y beso a Foxy como si no hubiera un mañana (la cabeza se la puso para que Foxy no le clavara, sin querer, los dientes.

Erik acariciaba la espalda de Foxy, especialmente, la zona donde una persona tendría lo omóplatos. Erik seguía bajando, y bajando, hasta que llego a los pantalones de Foxy. Un simple movimiento era lo que le separaba de pasar al siguiente nivel... ¡Y Foxy parecía estar de acuerdo!

Solo había un problema, acababan de dar las 06:00 am. El tiempo en esa pizzería era algo troll. Unas veces, se tarda un siglo en dar la 01:00, y otras veces el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido como para disfrutar de un sandwich.

En 2 horas, tendría que empeza a trabajar como un animatrónic. Maldijo al Cielo, al Infierno y a Justin Bieber (el siempre tiene la culpa de todas las cosas malas que ocurren).

Eran las 08:00, y no puso ni dormir 30 minutos. La asquerosa y retorcida idea de Jessica solo tenía 2 cosas buenas: Pizza gratis, y poder pasar más tiempo con Freddy y Foxy. Sin embargo, sus primeras 4 horas fueron fáciles. Y no era solo porque a esas horas había muy poca gente, sino porque solo tenía que llevar platos de la cocina a las mesas y viceversa, hacer reír a algún niño que hacía pucheros y vigilar que nadie hiciera tonterías.

14:00

Por fin eran las 12:30 pm. Tenia hora y media para descansar de un curre tan tonto como ese. Lo único que no le gustaba, era llegar ese pesado traje animatrónico. Era la 13:00 pm, y Erik estaba echándose una sienta en la cocina, cuando alguien lo despertó...

_Despierta - _dijo una melodiosa voz. Era la de Freddy_ \- Me alegro de volver a verte, mi ángel sensual... digo misterio ¡si, misterioso es lo que dije! -_ dijo Freddy intentando disimular sus sentimientos cara Toby.

_Se te da muy mal fingir_ \- dijo Toby propinandole un apasionado beso, para luego volverse a dormir.

Dieron las 13:50. Toby casi tenía que volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ir a su antigua oficina, tenía que comprobar algo. Las cámaras grababan lo ocurrido durante el día, pero no a la noche. Erik miro las cámaras y sus sospechas se confirmaron: Freddy se había estado restregando contra Toby, justo desde que se durmió, hasta hace un rato.

Toby estaba enfadado, pero excitado también, ya que sabía que tenía posibilidades con el oso. Fue directo al Escenario, tenía que hablar con ese oso muy amoroso. Una vez llego, cogió a Freddy por una oreja, y lo arrastró a la cocina.

_¿A que vino eso de restregarte contra mi?_ \- Pregunto Toby

_Tenía unas ganas salvajes de hacer ciertas cosas contigo, pero estabas dormido. Además... tu tampoco dijiste nada en contra_... - Estas palabras por parte de Freddy hicieron enfurecer más a Toby

¡_Estaba dormido_! - dijo Erik rojo de ira y vergüenza.

_¿Y como te enteraste?_ \- Pregunto Freddy, intentando salir del apuro.

_Miré las grabaciones de seguridad_ \- dijo Erik, destruyendo la creencia de Freddy de que el había ganado.

_Yo... eeeem_... - Freddy estaba sin ideas. Pobre de el como aquel animatrónico nuevo decidiera dejarlo echo chatarra.

Sin embargo, la respuesta fue muy diferente. Toby agarro a Freddy, tirándolo al suelo, para luego darle un beso. Freddy, sin cortar el beso se acomodo como pudo. Este no era un simple beso, Erik quería algo más... y el ser Toby le iba a ayudar. Toby empezó a bajar sus manos, hasta llegar a la parte de la espada de Freddy donde esta, pierde su casto nombre (si me ha quedado muy "poético", y no lo entendéis, quedaros solo con las palabras "espalda" y "bajar"). Erik quería llegar hasta el final, y no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta. Freddy tampoco parecía desagradarle. Es más, cuando las manos de Toby llegaron a la zona antes mencionada, Freddy empezó a reaccionar. Dio un giro en el suelo, quedándose encima de Toby ( Si no fuera por el traje, Erik hubiese sido aplastado), y empezó a acariciarle tiernamente la cara (todo esto, sin romper el beso). Toby no dudo ni un segundo, se dio la vuelta (como pudo), y le hizo un gesto a Freddy como diciendo "¡Venga! ¿A que esperas?". Freddy tampoco aguantaba más. Iba a desvelar un lujurioso secreto de Triplebot Corporation (la empresa del padre de Jessica, la cual, los había fabricado). Freddy, verdaderamente, si tenía un miembro varonil (el cual, era bastante largo y gordo). Estaba a punto de proceder a "la inmersión", cuando miro el reloj. ¡Eran las 13:59! Rápidamente se levantaron y se fueron (pero antes, Freddy, volvió a guardar su instrumento digno de un dios).

Al regresar, Chica les pregunto por que tardaron tanto. Fredy solo dijo que Toby le quería pedir consejo sobre el restaurante, y ellos parecieron creerlo. Sin embargo, una misteriosa presencia lo vio todo desde su escondite...

* Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡No os quejeis, tuvisteis yaoi más intenso que el que puse hasta ahora! Esto, es debido a que el fic supero ya las 1000 visitas. A partir de aquí, habrá más yaoi. El introducir este giro en la historia (Erik se vuelve Toby), es para poder crear situaciones eróticas más fácilmente. ¡Hasta pronto!

P.D.: Recordar que todo comentario se agradece. Y que responderé cualquier tipo de preguntas que me hagáis (excepto las personales)


	10. Capítulo 8: Un pentágono amoroso

Aviso: Tras acabar de leer el capítulo, leete TODO lo escrito en "notas finales" (el discurso que pongo en todos los capítulos, y que va al final, tras un "*"). Por cierto, hay yaoi. Pero no son solo roces, besos, y situaciones interrumpidas. Es sexo y punto (aunque creo que me centre más en describirlo, que el hacer una escena más larga). Si no les gusta, saltense esos párrafos, y sigan leyendo.

**Capítulo 8: Un pentágono amoroso**

Era Jueves, otra vez. Había pasado una semana desde que su nueva vida comenzó. Su vida social empeoró, mientras que la sexual, se volvió bastante extraña. Por el día, flirteaba con Foxy y Freddy, ha espaldas del otro (pero sin maldad, era solo para evitar celos innecesarios).

Sin embargo, desde que casi es penetrado por Freddy (final del capítulo anterior), no ha dejado de tener pesadillas por las noches. Soñaba que estaba en mitad de la nada, rodeado solo por tinieblas, densas y oscuras tinieblas capaces de devorar la más mínima luz. De pronto, de la nada, emergía una gran luz dorada. Entonces, sensual y fantasmagórica voz le decía que lo había visto todo. Luego, Erik despertaba. Y, así, desde hace ya una largísima semana.

Te ves fatal, ¿Estas bien? - Le preguntaba Jessica a un Erik, sin disfraz, tumbado en el suelo de la cocina.

Pues verás... - Erik se lo contó todo.

Ya veo. ¿Pero como puedes soñar algo tan raro, solo por que el modelo 1A3 se te cayo encima, casi rompiéndose? (Erik, amo de la mentira y el erotismo) - Preguntó Jessica.

No se, por eso te pregunto... - dijo, triste, Erik - ¿Y que es eso de "1A3"? - dijo animándose un poco.

Es la catalogación de Freddy. Foxy es el 2G4 y Bonnie el 3P9. - dijo Jessica, haciendo recordar a Erik que la empresa del padre de su amiga, fue la que construyó esos robot junto con los ya desechados "Toy" - Pero no me acuerdo del de Chica...

Eran las 13:45, y Jessica se tuvo que ir. Faltaba aún un cuarto de hora para que se acabase su descanso. Se puso su traje, y salió hacia la sala de fiestas. Allí, se encontraban Bonnie y Chica. El conejo, ensayaba, y su compañera tarareaba lo que él tocaba. Freddy estaba en el baño (haciendo ya sabéis que, con su mejor amiga, su mano derecha), y Foxy, en su "barco pirata".

De pronto, volvió a escuchar la voz de sus pesadillas. Esta vez, no solo escucho "Lo he visto todo...", sino que también escuchó "¡Buscame! Te espero en el pasillo izquierdo...". Erik tenía que ir, tenía que saber quien los vio. Y lo más importante, convencerlo para que no se lo diga a nadie.

Allí, solo había dibujos, un poster de Freddy, y un montón de teles viejas. Miró en la oficina del guarda, en el cuartucho que estaba ahí cerca. Incluso se quedo 5 minutos mirando las teles viejas... pero nada. Su única reacción, diferente, se produjo a ver un cambio notable en el cartel de Freddy. Ya no mostraba la cara y el pecho de su amante, mostraba únicamente la cara de Freddy, pero en amarillo y sin ojos.

¡_Por fin me encontraste_...! - dijo una sensual y aterradora voz a su espalda.

Toby (recordemos que Erik se puso tu traje antes de escuchar a la voz), se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo. Pero, cuando había girado ya 135 grados, recibió una salvaje respuesta, a modo de beso. La "cosa" que le besaba, estaba sentado encima suya. No se lo podía quitar de encima. Sin embargo, Erik no se lo quería quitar, estaba disfrutando de eso. La técnica de "esa cosa" era la misma que la de Freddy, solo que esta era más salvaje, y echa con mayor maestría.

Erik se encontraba en Sensalandia, en la calle de los orgasmos. Erik solo se dejo llevar. Intentaba corresponderle, pero esa lucha de lenguas estaba perdida, así que pensó en que otra cosa podría hacer. Restregó su mano por el cuerpo de esa "cosa", bajando lenta y sensualmente, cada vez más. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando. Erik, entonces, intento hacerle un trabajillo manual. Esa "cosa" era casi igual que Freddy, tenía el mismo tamaño y barrida. Pero esta versión amarilla de Freddy, era todo un experto en el arte de dar placer. No era que Freddy fuera un torpe, era cosa de que ese "ser" era un dios del orgasmo. Solo le faltaba un detalle. Un detalle que, de tenerlo, lo hubiera echo perfecto: No tenía un pene.

Erik pensó en lo más lógico: Era un modelo muy antiguo, y por eso no se vio afectado por El Error.

"¿Que es El Error?", te preguntarás. Cuando Triplebot Corporation (la empresa del padre de Jessica) creo a esos animatrónics, le añadió piezas de otro encargo. Una famosa les había encargado 3 robot mayordomo-amante. Sin embargo, las piezas extra que les iban a añadir, se las pusieron a los animatrónicos de la pizzería (dio la casualidad de que se los colocaron a los robots "macho", por lo tanto, Chica carecía de uno).

Sin embargo, y como no paro de repetir (lo repito yo, no Erik. El estaba sintiendo demasiado placer como para decir nada, a excepción de gemir), compensaba su falta de miembro con una técnica divina. Cada segundo que pasaba, era una explosión de emociones en Erik. Sin embargo, el "Rey del orgasmo", no se conformo solo con un beso. Con sus manos, hacía ciertas cosas por todo el cuerpo de Erik, que lo llevaban al borde del éxtasis. Erik no aguantaba más. Justo se corrió (dentro del traje), cuando el robot le metió cierto dedo más largo que el resto por su retaguardia hacia adentro. Erik sufrió su primer orgasmo múltiple. Por suerto, encontró cierto botón a tiempo, un botón que enmudecía el traje. Nadie, a excepción del Freddy amarillo, noto lo ocurrido.

_¡Wow, eso fue verdaderamente intenso!_ \- Dijo Erik, desactivando el botón mute, y activando el manipulador de voz.

_Me llamo Golden Freddy, y si quieres repetir, no le digas nada de esto a nadie..._ \- dijo mientras se desvanecía, junto con una risa de mujer.

Erik se levantó, y miro el cartel. Volvía a ser normal, así que Erik creyó que ese cartel era una especie de "portal de invocación". Miro la hora, en la oficina del guarda, y se fue. Eran las 13:55. Esa cosa endemoniada, tardó solo 5 minutos en darle más placer a Erik, que el que este tuvo durante toda una noche en la universidad, junto con un ruso y un alemán.

Volvió a la sala de fiestas, miro a Freddy con vergüenza, y se fue a la cocina.

Era ya domingo por la mañana. Los últimos días después de lo sucedido, fueron normales, y sin pesadillas. Lo único raro, es que cada 3x4 Golden Freddy salía de la nada, besaba a Toby y no manoseaba, y luego volvía a desaparecer. En una ocasión, Golden apareció, restregó de lengua por la cara de Toby, y se desvaneció otra vez. Ese tipo era un maestro dando placer, pero también, un lunático. Paso de violarle (no se si llamarlo violación, ya que Erik lo disfrutó), a acosarle pervertidamente a cada rato.

El domingo era tranquilo. Si ningún guarda sobrevivía durante Sábado, no pondrían a nadie durante el Domingo. Un día entero para hacer lo que quisieran, ya que sus psicópatas compañeros eran imparables. Solo hubo una persona que sobrevivió 7 noches seguidas a los ataques continuos de los 4, un tal Mike Schmidt. Sus habilidades eran legendarias, al menos, esa era la opinión de los guardas.

Toby fue a la sala de fiestas. Allí, solo estaba Bonnie. Hasta ese momento, solo hablaba con Freddy, Foxy, y medianamente también lo hacía con Golden Freddy. Quería ser amigo de sus compañeros, y empezó a hablar con el. Luego se incorporó Chica, pero se fue a la cocina ha hacer pizzas, su hobbie. Bonnie hablaba, Toby reía... Pero había algo más, él lo notaba. Miro fijamente a los ojos del conejo, y supo que era. No se encontraba ya en lo que inicialmente era una relación con Foxy. Ni se atopaba en un mítico triángulo amoroso (Erik, Foxy y Freddy). ¡Estaba en un pentágono amoroso! Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, y ahora también Bonnie... Tenía a 4 animatrónics psicópatas, y terriblemente sensuales, buscando tener una relación del tipo que fuera con Erik... o con Toby, mejor dicho.

*Dejo aquí el capítulo, como siempre, en la parte emocionante. El suspense mantendrá vivas vuestras ganas de leer mis historias. Y como hago, a veces, quiero dejar algunas cosas claras:

1\. Esta parte de la historia se desarrolla en el restaurante del primer juego, que cronológicamente, se abrió después del que vimos en el segundo. No habrá viajes al pasado. Por lo tanto, las historia nunca ocurrirá en Fred's Family Dinner, ni en el Freddy Fazbear's Pizza del segundo juego.

2\. Debido a equivocaciones, creo que pude dar a entender erróneamente ciertas localizaciones. Cuando digo "sala de fiestas", me refiero a "Dining Área", pero yo la seguiré llamando "sala de fiestas", "salón", o "sala principal". Y cuando digo "almacén", me refiero al "Backstage" (aunque, sin querer, lo llamé "Parts and Services" varias veces), y lo seguiré llamando "almacén". Espero que me disculpen si los he echo imaginarse "cosas" el sitios que no eran. Espero que recuerden esto para cuando lean los siguientes capítulos.

3\. Si te preguntas "¿Cómo es que Erk tuvo un orgasmo, si llevaba su disfraz?, yo te aclararé esas dudas. El el capítulo anterior, mencione que Edward había echo más modificaciones en el traje. Una de ellas, era que ahora estaba acolchado por dentro. Sin embargo, no era simple relleno de almohada, era un experimento de Triplebot Corporation. Esto, hacia que Erik sintiera en su piel, lo que sentía la del traje (pero solo si en control maestro estaba activado). ¡Y si, también le añadió un pene como el de Freddy (aunque algo más pequeño)! Esto no es un spoiler. Lo pongo aquí, y si lo necesito comentar, le pido a la gente que se lea esto primero.

Recordar que cualquier comentario es bien recibirdo. Y no olvideis que responderé cualquier pregunta (excepto las personales).


	11. Capítulo 9: Venganza

Aviso: En este capítulo, el yaoi fue sustituido por una pelea súper interesante. Si te gusta mucho el yaoi, tranquilo, que a partir de este capítulo mejora.

**Capítulo 9: Venganza**

Cómo había llegado a esta situación?, ¿Por qué había llegado a hacerlo? La respuesta a estas preguntas, que ocupaban la mente de Erik, tenían una simple respuesta, la cual era la misma. Pero para entender todo esto, tendríamos que retroceder 1 semana.

Era 23 de Diciembre de 2014. Y, como motivo de las fiestas, la pizzería estaba hasta los topes. Hacía tanto que no venía tanta gente, desde los sucesos del 87. Pero lo que más atrajo a la gente no era ni la pizza, ni esos viejos animatrónicos. Era el nuevo animatrónico comprado una semana antes por Fred Fazbear, el dueño de Fazbear Entretaiment. Y se trataba de nuestro singular Toby. La gente lo amaba por el echo de ser un robot nuevecito, con un estilo muy fiestero. Era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa al niño más lloros. La gente se sorprendía de la capacidad de imitar sentimientos y emociones humanas que poseía. Era firme y sereno, educado y caballeroso, amable y divertido... ¡El robot perfecto para tratar con familias enteras!

Incluso llego a despertar celos en Freddy y sus compañeros de canciones. Sin embargo, Foxy estaba encantado. Contra todo lo previsto, Toby llego a improvisar shows cómicos con Foxy, el cual recupero su "empleo", siempre que Toby estuviera cerca. No era que Foxy fuera malo, sino que enseguida se estropeaba, y organizaba unas movidas muy peligrosas. Este zorro no hizo algo tan grave como su versión Toy, la cual mordió en el 87 a Jeremy Fitzgerald, arrancándole su lóbulo frontal. Sin embargo, llego a destrozar mesas y sillas, incluso daño a varios guardas y clientes (aunque no sufrieron heridas graves). En solitario, contaba historias, cantaba y bailaba, todo con temática pirata. Foxy seguiría funcionando very good mientras que no lo encendieran, que era cuando el endoesqueleto (junto con cualquier error o virus) tomaba el control del traje, dejando a las almas sin autoridad alguna (salvo en pocas ocasiones).

El ambiente estaba más animado que antes. Toby supuso un cambio positivo, tanto para los clientes, como para la cuenta bancaria del Sr. Fazbear.

Sin embargo, toda historia de princesas cuenta con su bruja malvada... un nuevo guarda nocturno había llegando, uno, que solo traería desgracias.

Cayó la noche, 00:00 am. Entonces, el nuevo guarda hizo su aparición, en la sala de fiestas.

Nos volvemos a ver, niños. - dijo él, con una siniestra voz de psicópata.

Toby, por inercia, miro cara el escenario. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: sus amigos estaban temblando de miedo, todos apretujados. Miraban con temor puro a ese nuevo guarda. Toby también lo vio, y saco sus propias ideas. Unas ideas que realmente le preocuparon.

Era un hombre de edad avanzada, como unos "cuarenta y algo". Tenía el pero moreno, con algunas canas y mechas violetas. Llevaba en uniforme de guarda nocturno, solo que este había sido teñido de... violeta.

Este último detalle, junto con el aura de locura que irradiaba, hizo que Erik descubriera la verdad: Él era el asesino. Tenia enfrente suya al lunático que mato a sus 3 amantes y 2 amigos. En la cabeza de Erik estallaron un montón de ideas: matarlo, torturarlo, torturarlo hasta que muriera... y con cada una de esas 3 posibilidades, se le ocurrían 1000 maneras de llevarlas acabo.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí...? Otro animatrónico más... - dijo dirigiéndose a Toby.

Se hacerlo a él, y lo miro, con esos ojos de loco. Erik no aguanto más y... le propino un puñetazo en toda la cara. El hombre estaba aturdido, con la nariz medio rota y sangrando.

\- ¿Por que haces esto?

\- ¡Por mis amigos!

\- ¿Crees que de algo te servirá el atacarme?

\- Si, me servirá para que ellos disfruten un poco.

\- Si me matas... serás como yo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres ser?

\- No me importaría con tal de ver tu graciosa cara aplastada contra el suelo, y tu cadáver en un traje

Pues intentarlo - dijo ese lunático, mientras sacaba una daga de no se sabe donde.

¡Ha bailar! - dijo Toby, con una sonrisa retorcida

Eran ya las 03:00 am. El traje de Toby estaba todo lleno de tajazos, mientras que el cuerpo de su rival estaba lleno de moratones. Le contaba mucho darle, debido a la lentitud producida por el peso del traje... pero esto último era beneficioso si conseguía golpearle. Se tenía que dar prisa, ya solo le quedan 3 horas. Debido a la constitución de Vicent (es así como los fans le llaman), este conseguía zafarse de los agarres y llaves. Sin embargo, Erik tenía un plan. Una vez lo pudo agarrar, lo lanzó contra una pared. Una vez cayó al suelo se le abalanzó encima. Así, estando ese pesado traje encima de él, no podría escapar. Erik le extrajo la daga, y le empezó a dar puñetazos en la cara (creo que rima).

Pero este, logro sacarse a Toby de encima. Ahora era él el que estaba en pose dominante. Erik, el cual se sabía defenderse, cogió la daga de Vicente, y se la clavó en un ojo. El Hombre Violeta cayó al suelo, sangrando por un ojo. Toby se acercó a él para verificar que estaba muerto. Pero, para su desgracia, no era así. Este se levanto rápidamente, y le clavó la daga a Toby en el hombro. Se la clavó de manera muy profunda, tanto, que atravesó el traje y se clavó en el verdadero hombro de Erik. Fue grata la sorpresa del psicópata ese, al ver que no caía aceite, sino sangre. ¡Su rival era un humano dentro de un traje!

Su rostro cambió a furioso. Una cosa era que un robot le diera una paliza, y otra muy distinta, que se la diera un humano enclenque.

¿Pero que ven mis ojos? - dijo, haciendo ese sádico gesto de chupar una daga ensangrentada.

¡Lo que ves es algo que no te importa! - dijo Erik, furioso, y recuperando su instinto asesino. Una, que llevaba 16 años dormido.

Se levantó, y le regalo otro puñetazo como el primero, sólo que esta vez si que le rompió la cara.

¡Maldit...! - dijo, pero antes de acabar, recibió ununa patada en el estomago.

Erik se había encabronado. No para de repartirle puñetazos. En la cara, pecho y estómago. Vicent ya estaba lleno de moratones y sangrando mucho. Era el momento perfecto. Toby lanzo una patada hacia una parte muy intima de los hombre, la cual, Vicent no pudo evitar debido a su dolor. Estaba tirado en el suelo, sufriendo un montón debido al elevado número de heridas y huesos rotos que tenía. Toby lo cargo como a un saco de patatas y lo llevo al backstage. Allí, le amarró pies y manos a la mesa.

Te... lo dije. Eres... igual... que yo. - dijo de manera casi ininteligible, debido a sus graves heridas.

Ya te dije que no me importa... - dijo Toby, mientras la persona que lo manejaba iba recuperando la cordura. - ¡Pero la siguiente parte, no me corresponde a mi hacerla! - dijo mientras salía de allí.

Nada más salir, los 5 animatrónicos le dieron un fuerte abrazo. Era comprensible, había vengado sus muertes. Entraron todos, incluso Erik, dispuestos a terminar su venganza. Se oía por todo el local los gritos del asesino, muertas era introducido en un multitraje (digo multitraje, porque le pusieron varias partes de trajes distintos. Por ejemplo, la cabeza de Freddy y el cuerpo de Foxy).

Cuando acabaron, todos respiraron tranquilos. Pero Freddy, se preocupo al no ver a Toby. Ese, estaba dirigiéndose hacia la oficina ser guarda, coreando y intentando parar la hemorragia de su corte apretando con la mano en el lugar de la herida. Su cabeza robótica empezó a soltar chispas. Se la quitó rápidamente, usando su brazo NO herido, el derecho (y su pierna herida era la derecha). La colocó encima de una mesa. Estaba mareado, sin embargo, sabía que lo que veía era cierto: Freddy le estaba mirando con cara psicópata. Erik, se puso la cabeza tan rápido como pudo, pero Freddy ya estaba delante suyo. Este agarró la cabeza de Toby, se la quito a Erik, y la lanzo a una esquina. Erik ya se estaba metalizando para lo peor, cuando...

¡_Gracias_! - Dijo Freddy abrazandole y llorando como un niño pequeño. - _En verdad eres un ángel, tal y como dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos. Fuiste el único que se atrevió a acercarse a nosotros, arelacionarse con nosotros. Fuiste el único que se acordó de nosotros desde que nos paso esto, y que nos hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños. Renunciaste a tu vida por poder estar 24 horas al día con nosotros. Nos devolviste la ilusión, incluso a Foxy. Hasta fuiste capaz de arriesgar tu vida para vengar nuestra muerte. Si no eres un ángel protector, no se lo que eres._.. - dijo Freddy, apretando cada vez más el abrazo. - Gracias... gracias por todo...

Erik también abrazó a Freddy, incluso lloraba. Era una escena muy emotiva, algo raro tras una pelea como la de antes.

Yo les di la oportunidad de seguir viviendo... ¡Pero tu les has devuelto las ganas por hacerlo! - Dijo una siniestra pero savia y serena voz a sus espaldas.

Era La Marioneta. Ella le explico a Erik que ella, le había devuelto la vida a los 10 niños que asesino ese hombre. Uno en el 83, cuya alma quedó atrapada en el restaurante, y en el 85 poseyó a una marioneta robot (puppet). 5 en el 85 (esta parte la relato en el Capítulo 3) y otros 5 esa misma mañana. Por lo visto, Vicent volvió a atacar. La Marioneta (puppet, The Marionette, Fucking cosa de la caja, o como le quieran llamar.) les explico que sus almas ahora descansaban en las versiones Toy y en el Balloon Boy (BB, Niño de los globos, Mega niño rata, o como quieran llamarlo).

¿No era que el Sr. Fazbear se había desecho de ellos para evitar problemas legales? - Pregunto incrédulamente Erik

Ese viejo avaro jamás se desaría de unos sustitutos, por si los actuales miembros de la banda se estropean - dijo Puppet, con voz amargada. - Sin embargo, hablemos de ti. Has vengado 11 almas, mínimo, en una sola noche. ¡Eso merece una recompensa! Cuando te vallas a morir, por la razón que sea, ven a mi. Yo, meteré tu alma en un traje para que vivas eternamente, sin dolor ni nada. - dijo con voz de presentador de concurso.

Vida eterna, y una eternidad con mis amigos robot... ¡Acepto! - dijo Erik, intentando no sonar avaricioso (el Rey de las Mentiras lo consiguió).

Ahora... yo te aconsejo que vallas al hospital... - dijo Puppet con voz preocupada - ... por que sea égida tiene muy mala pinta.

Erik asintió y se quito el traje para poder llegar antes (llevaba ropa por debajo, tranquilos...).

Volvió para cuando dieron las 05:30 am, y con un montón de puntos por el corte (la cogera era sólo cuestión de descansar). Al entrar, se encontró con su traje en el recibidor. Se lo puso, y fue a buscar al resto. Si antes recibió un abrazo por parte de 5 robots, ahora eran 11 los que le abrazaban. Todos le dieron las gracias a Toby (por el momento, solo 4 robots sabían su verdadera identidad: Foxy, Freddy, Puppet y Golden Freddy (recordar que acosa a Erik, y que no le quita en ojo de encima)).

Entre abrazos y agradecimientos, dieron las 06:00 am. Los Toy, junto con The Marionette y BB, volvieron al sótano (allí los guardo el viejo avaricioso). Foxy volvió a su "casa de la playa en Malibú), Golden desapareció, y los compañeros musicales de Freddy volvieron al escenario. Solo quedaban Toby y Freddy. Se notaba que Freddy hacía todo lo posible por seguir teniendo el control sobre en traje, para no irse, porque quería estar con Erik y recompensarlo como es debido (ya me entendéis :3).

Adelante, vete, ya tendremos tiempo dentro de 6 horas y media - le decía Toby, intentando que su compañero siguiera las normas.

6 horas y media. Esto le sentó como un cubo de agua helada. Contrata todo pronóstico, agarró a Toby, y lo empujo adentro de la oficina del guarda. Allí, le saco la cabeza del traje, y terminó lo que estaba haciendo el otro día (lo encontrarán por el final del capítulo 7).

Sabiendo esto, volvemos a donde nos habíamos quedo al principio, el 30 de Diciembre de 2014 (la historia se desrrora en 2014, porque quiero reservar 2015 para los siguientes capítulos) :

Cómo había llegado a esta situación?, ¿Por qué había llegado a hacerlo? La respuesta a estas preguntas, que ocupaban la mente de Erik, tenían una simple respuesta, la cual era la misma: lo hizo por amor.

Amor, por 5 animatrónicos (Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Bonnie, y recientemente Toy Freddy). Un amor que le llevó a abandonar a su familia y amigos. Un amor que le llevó (y le llevará) a cometer horribles actos de traición y/o asesinato. Un amor que, en un principio, era solo atracción sexual... pero que ahora sabía que era amor de verdad. Se atraían, de todas las maneras posibles. Y él, haría todo lo posible, para que nada hiciera cambiar esa situación.

* Hasta aquí el capítulo de Hoy. Es el más largo que he echo, y también es muy diferente a los otros. Este capítulo, esta echo pensando en los más de 1550 views... ¡Gracias a todos lo que lo leeis!

Solo quiero deciros que, tras meditarlo, le he cambiado el nombre al fic. Seguramente ya lo habréis notado, pero esto lo digo para los nuevos. A partir de ahora, el fic se llamará "Erik y los animatrónics". Para los nuevos, os diré que antes se llamaba "El guarda y los robots". El nuevo nombre es provisional. Si antes del 1 de Abril, me comentais que queréis que lo deje tal y como era antes, así lo haré. Después de esa fecha, en nombre se quedará tal y como esté. Esto, es debido a que originalmente Erik aguantaría las 7 noches (10 capítulos), y fin del fic. Sin embargo, Erik ya no es guarda, y se va a pasar bastantes capítulos siendo Toby (el oso lujurioso psicópata).

Recordar 2 cosas:

1\. Erik esta asumido en un cuadrado amoroso (aunque, si lleva puesto su disfraz, el cuadrado se convierte en un hexágono). Esto posibilita una mayor variedad de situaciones sexuales. Esto, lo digo para animaros a seguir leyendo. Y, aunque pueda hacer capítulos enteros solo de sexo, no los haré. Quiero que en un capítulo haya variedad (un poco de yaoi, otro poco de humor, una trama interesante, etc...)

2\. Todo comentario se agradece. Y que responderé cualquier tipo de preguntas que me hagáis (excepto las personales).


	12. Capítulo 10: Reformas importantes

Aviso: Este capítulo puede resultar tan aburrido como el 4º.

**Capítulo 10: Reformas importantes**

Nuestra historia continua casi en donde nos habíamos quedado, el martes día 30 de diciembre de 2014.

Era otro día normal el esas pizzería tan anormal. Los 3 animatrónicos cantaban, Toby hacía de camarero, y Foxy disfrutaba de volver a poder entretener a la gente. Cada noche, seguían desapareciendo guarda, cuyos cuerpos nunca se encontraban. Todo era normal en ese sitio.

La hora de la pausa para comer tardo en llegar, y Erik estaba agotado. Se encontraba tumbado, sin la cabeza del traje, encima del pecho de Freddy (recordemos que Freddy descubrió su secreto). Este, le estaba acariciando la cabeza a su cansado amigo.

\- Estoy agotado

\- ¿En serio?, ¡Pues yo estoy genial!

\- ¡Como que tu eres un robot, y como que yo soy una persona dentro de un pesado traje.

_\- No te quejes, al menos tu puedes salir de esta pizzería sin que te desmonten._

\- Tienes razón...

Erik se había volteado para estar cara a cara con su robótico amante.

_Ahora estoy triste_ \- dijo Freddy haciendo un adorable puchero.

¿Ah, sí?... Me estas haciendo chantaje emocional, ¿Verdad? - dijo Erik poniendo cara de "follame, hombretón".

_Piensa lo que quieras... pero yo estoy triste. Y tu bien sabes como animarme_ \- dijo el oso cantante, poniendo voz de viejo verde.

¿En serio...? ... Bueno... sin no queda más remedio - dijo Erik fingiendo estar molesto.

Por desgracia, se abrió la puerta de la cocina... ¡Era Chica! Seguramente estuviera ahí para hacer pizza. Por suerte, la cocina tenía las luces apagadas, y Erik y Freddy eran los únicos con ojos-linterna. Para cuando se encendió la luz, Erik ya se puso la cabeza, y fingió estar dormido junto con Freddy (cara evitar levantar sospechas, estaban sentados, espalda contra espalda).

\- ¡_Oh, que bien que estáis aquí!... ¿Me ayudáis a hacer pizza?_

_\- Lo siento, pero tengo que ensayar mis canciones_

_\- Y yo... tengo que... ensayar con Foxy._

_\- Bueno, vale..._

La tarde paso rápido, menos para Erik. Estaba que no se podía mover. Esta vez, no estaba en la cocina, en el pecho de Freddy. Se encontraba en Pirates Cove, jugando a a las cartas (al Strip Poker, para ser más exactos). Foxy era un suertudo, ya que aún no había perdido. Por el contrario, en lo que llevaban jugado Erik ya se había quitado el traje de Tedy (pieza por pieza, siguiendo este orden: Cabeza, manos, pies, brazos, pecho y piernas), sus zapatos, sus calcetines, su jersey y su camisa (imaginaros cuantas veces a perdido).

Por fin, ocurrió el evento más esperado del año (¿estoy exagerando?): Foxy perdió una ronda. Siguiendo las reglas, se quito su prenda más superficial, su pantalón. Lo que más puso cachondo a Erik, no era tener a Foxy desnudo en frente suya, sino que este se estaba tapando por vergüenza de una manera muy mona y adorable.

¿Por qué te tapas, Foxy? - dijo Erik, preparando el terreno para atacar.

_M-me da vergüenza estar así_ \- dijo sonrojado y tembloroso.

Puede que Erik llevara ya un tiempo queriendo tener una noche loca con Foxy, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si el se ponía así. Entonces, Erik le dio un apasionado beso a Foxy, teniendo cuidado con sus dientes. Una vez Foxy cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo más, Erik agarro el pantalón de Foxy, y se lo puso de nuevo. Erik era un pervertido capaz de sacar el lado lujurioso de la gente, pero no era ni un maltratador ni un violador. Así, siguieron jugando a las cartas, pero de manera normal.

Dieron las 03:00. Alguien abrió la puesta de la pizzería. Eras 2 hombres vestidos de negro, tres, si contamos al que salió de la oficina del guarda. Estos de dividieron. Uno buscaba en la cocina, otro en el Backstage, y el "guarda" volvió a su oficina. Erik reconoció perfectamente a aquellas personas: trillizos vecinos suyos, que trabajaban en la heladería de enfrente. Erik adivinó enseguida sus intenciones: robar recetas e información y manipular a los animatrónicos.

Todos, menos Golden Freddy, se reunieron en Pirates Cove. Lo que iban a acerca era fácil: hacerles a esos intrusos lo mismo que le hacían a los guardas.

En la cocina, el sujeto, estaba rebuscando en busca de cualquier cosa útil. Nada más darse la vuelta, vio unos brillantes ojos rojos en la oscurridad. Estos, solo lo miraban fijamente. Cuando el hombre intento irse de la cocina, pensando que eso era una alucinación, chocó contra algo metálico. Los ojos, provenían de esa cosa metálica. Esta, agachó su cabeza azul con dibujos en rojo, diciendo únicamente "_Estás muerto". _El extraño intruso se desmayo al instante.

De vuelta a la sala de fiestas, nos encontramos con el ladrón que entro al Backstage. Este estaba frustrado, seguramente por no encontrar nada útil.

¡Peter, Jonathan ha desaparecido! - dijo una voz asustada que salía de un comunicador que llevaba el hombro. Esa, era la voz del trillizo que estaba haciendo de guarda.

Este, solo pudo hacer una cosa por su compañero, observar. Observar como de detrás silla, salía un garfio, y era clavado en su hombro derecho. Observar como la bestia que hizo esto, arrastró a su cvomopañero detrás de unas cortinas violetas con estrellitas blancas.

Ya habían atrapado a 2, solo quedaba él. Miro a sus lados, y no creyó lo que veía: 2 pares de ojos mirándole, marrones y violetas, uno en la puerta izquierda ybel otro en la ventana derecha, respectivamente. De la nada, aparecieron unos ojos azules delante suya. No puso siquiera empezar a temblar antes de llevarse el susto de su vida.

¿A que esperamos para meterlos en un traje? - dijo Foxy, lamiendo la sangre de su garfio.

_No los vamos a matar... Tengo una idea mejor_ \- dijo Toby con cara maliciosa, para luego contarles a todos su plan.

Una vez dieron las 06:00 am, el Sr. Fazbear llego a su despacho.

\- No me importa que llenen el Backstage con la sangre de los guardas, allí no entra nadie... ¡Pero no voy a tolerar que manchen la puerta de mi despacho!

Nada más entrar, el Sr. Fazbear se sobresalto a ver a uno de sus antiguos empleados, Erik.

\- ¡Erik, menuda sorpresa que me has dado! ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Ayer me quede encerrado en el baño y...

\- ¡Cuanto lo siento!, ¿Pero no me ira a echar a mi las culpas?

\- Por favor, déjeme terminar de hablar. Para cuando salí, me encontré al guarda junto con dos tipos. Los 3 son trabajadores de la heladería de enfrente, y vinieron a robar y a sabotear a los robots.

\- Eso es terrible. Y... ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pues... ¡Mirelo usted mismo!

Erik señalo a un rincón de la habitación. Allí, se encontraban los 3 sujetos, atados y amordazados.

-¡Wow, excelente trabajo, Sr. Striker!

\- ¡Gracias!... Ahora...hablemos de negocios...

Erik le explicó a su antiguo jefe su plan. Este consistía en demandar,por varios millones, a la heladería por intento de robo y manipulación (le dijo que habían llegado a manipular a un animatrónic, el más caro de todos ellos, Toby).

Fazbear Entretaiment gano el juicio contra Snowfriend Corporación (la empresa dueña de la heladería). El señor Fazbear, por consejo de su nuevo abogado (que resultó ser Mark, el hermano gemelo menor de Erik), decidió invertir el dinero ganado en la ampliación del local y el arreglo de los Toy, junto con BB y Marioneta (los tenia ilegalmente, y le podían cerrar el negocio para siempre si no los destruía o reparaba).

La empresa encargada de la reparación era Triplebot Corporation (la cual, ya no pertenecía al padre de Jessica (porque se jubiló), sino a Jessica). Tenía que ser Triplebot Corporation, ya que si algún robot era arreglado por alguien ajeno a la empresa, el robot dejaría de funcionar para siempre (medidas de seguridad y protección del copyright).

Jessica se los llevó a todos a reparar (repito: a TODOS). Cuando Erik le preguntó porque se llevaban también a Toby, Jessica le dijo que le haría "ciertas modificaciones". Se despidió diciendo que para el 10 de Enero, habrían acabado (recordad que ese día era 31 de diciembre).

Pasaron los días y las noches. Erik intentaba pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con su familia y amigos. Incluso toda la panda se reunió e casa de Jessica para celebrar una cena de fin de año.

Sin embargo, el día 4 por la mañana, le fue a dar una visita a sus amigo. Una vez en la sede mundial de la empresa (estaba en la misma ciudad), se encontró con Edward, el cual le explico que ahora era uno de los científicos locos de Jessica. Este, le guió hasta sus amigos. No logro ver a los Toy (ni a Puppet ni BB), pero si vio a Chica y Bonnie, apartados del resto. Ellos, iban a ser actualizados ahora. Al final, llegaron a donde estaba el resto, tras una gran y resistente puerta de acero. Edward los dejó solo, pues tenía mucho trabajo.

¿_Erik_? - Preguntó Foxy, muy alegre.

Foxy ya había sido arreglado: Las partes rotas de su traje fueron reparadas, al igual que las parttes que no tenían traje. Ahora, Erik, si que pudo ver al verdadero Foxy.

¿_Sabes por que demonios me han colocado un pene_? - pregunto Golden Freddy, desde detrás de Erik.

Pues... Le pedí a Jessica que os añadiera uno a ti y otro a Toy Freddy - Dijo Erik avergonzado - también le oedí que no te pusieran ojos, por que así me pareces muy mono.

¡_Espera, espera, espera! ¿Estas saliendo con él también_? - esta vez el que hablo fue Freddy.

_En realidad también anda de manoseos con Bonnie, Foxy y Toy Freddy..._ \- Dijo Golden Freddy, mientras besaba el cuello de Erik.

_Pues entonces... ¡Hagamos un sexteto!_ \- el que hablo ahora, para sorpresa de todos, fue Foxy.

Esperar un momento... - Dijo Erik, mientras retrocedía, pues los osos se le estaban acercando mucho.

Golden se te le transportó detrás de Erik, solo para restregar su recién incorporado miembro masculino por la espalda. Ante esto, Erik se largo corriendo hacia la puerta. Pero Freddy le bloqueaba el paso. Erik, hizo lo único que podía hacer: manoseo las partes de Freddy, hasta que este bajo la guardia, aprovechando ese momento para escapa. Logró salir de ahí. Pero, para cuando se alejó un poco, Foxy empezó a perseguirlo (What does the fox say?). Erik no pudo ni alejarse ni 30 metros antes de ser atrapado mpor Foxy, para luego, ser llevado a rastras hasta la sala de antes.

¿Quién me mandaría venir aquí? - se decía mentalmente Erik, mientras gritaba.

Nada más entrar, Freddy lo abrazo por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse. Para calmarlo, Golden Freddy recurrió a su magia orgásmica. Erik estaba siendo penetrado por un oso pardo, mientras un oso dorado le hacía diferentes cosas por todo el cuerpo (si ocurre esto con solo 3 animatrónics, imaginaros con 5).

Erik movía los brazos como loco, a causa del placer. En una de estas, tocó la nariz de Freddy. Esta hizo un gracioso sonido, y Freddy quedo paralizado. Erik aprovechó para zafarse del agarre, subirse los pantalones, y salir de allí pitando (no sin antes cerrar esa impenetrable puerta).

Erik se despidió de Jessica y Edward, y se fue a su casa, no sin antes recibir su traje mejorado de manos de Jessica.

El traje no había cambiado mucho en apariencia. Sus únicos cambio fue que ya no llevaba un sombrero vaquero, sino una gorra de policía azul con dibujos rojos y una placa dorada con el logotipo Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, junto con una cara de Freddy (el azul y rojo son de la misma tonalidad que los de su cuerpo). También el traje estaba recubierta de piel sintética (que simulaba perfectamente la piel de oso al tacto). El traje traía consigo un manual de instrucciones. Solo había una cosa nueva: el botón "modo sexo". Este activaba la capacidad del traje de hacer que Erik sienta en su piel lo que sienta el traje. También sacaba un miembro como el de Freddy, junto con ciertos cambios en la boca y el el trasero para facilitar el sexo oral y anal (todos estos cambios, fueron diseñados por Jennifer, aunque ella pensaba que estaba diseñando un robot sexual para Maily Cyrus).

Le quedaban 10 días de vacaciones, y quería seguir pasándolos con sus amigos.

Por fin llego el 10 de Enero de 2015, el día de la inauguración del nuevo y mejorado Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ahora el local era más grande que el del segundo juego. Había una sala principal de fiestas (donde estaba el escenario), junto con otras 4 salas de fiesta secundarias. Pirates Cove ahora era una habitación, más grande que Kid's Cove, llamada Treasure Cove. El backstage ahora se encontraba detrás des escenario, solo que no parecía una sala donde guardar repuestos, sino un cuartel militar para robots mataguardias. Tanto los baños, como la cocina, fueron ampliados. Y como no, llegamos a la parte donde habrá más diversión: La oficina del guarda nocturno (* risa maligna *). Era más grande que la del segundo juego. Contaba con una gran ventana (en vez de aquella puerta enorme), y dos puertas (las cuales, si se pueden cerrar). Esta vez, la energía no se iba a aghotar, aunque tuviera las 2 puertas cerradas toda la noche. Por suerte (para los malvados y dementes), había 3 robots a los cuales no les afectaba lo de las puertas. Estos era BB, Toby (ambos, sobre todo Toby, podían hackear las puertas y abrirlas) y Golden Freddy (algo obvio, ya que se teletransporta). Las cámaras cuentan con luz, audio y vídeo (como si de algo sirviera contra 12 animatrónicos psicópatas).

En cuanto a los animatrónics, nos encontramos con 11 robots asesinos y uno pasivo (BB). El guarda tendría que sobrevivir a los ataque continuos de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, sus versiones Toy, Golden Freddy Toby (si, Erik se unirá a la caza de guardas) y Puppet (en este caso, sigue habiendo caja de música. Solo que si se acaba, Puppet se moverá con total libertad. Por lo tanto, puedes y debes vigilarlo/la con las cámaras). Mientras hace esto, tendrá que evitar que se le hacerque Balloon Boy. Todas las versiones originales (junto con Golden Freddy), llevaban una mata de pelo sintético, como el de Toby, que imitaba perfectamente al tacto de la piel del animal que son (por ejemplo, si acaricias a Bonnie, sentirás como si acariciaras a un conejo de verdad). Chica lleva minipumas.

En cuanto a los shows... Freddy Bonnie y Chica eran los principales, pero en ocasiones especiales (o si los normales están ocupados), se encargarían los Toy. Foxy y Foxy (Mangle) hacían un número pirata los 2 juntos. La Marioneta repartía regalos, y BB globos. Toby seguía haciendo de camarero y payaso, lo cual le dejaba más agotado que antes, ya que el sitio era más grande y había más gente. Todo era pura felicidad durante el día, y una carnicería por la noche (aunque a veces Toby se queda en la cocina con uno o varios de sus amantes (Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Golden Freddy y Toy Freddy).

* ¡Wow, que capítulo más agotador! Aunque no lo creáis, le dediqué mucho tiempo a crear el diseño del nuevo restaurante. Ahora que todo a cambiado, me resultara muchísimo más fácil crear situaciones eróticas. Por cierto, estoy pensando en hacer algunos capítulos paralelos (es decir, que cuentan las cosas que suceden al mismo tiempo que las del capítulo (pero en otro lugar), o que cuentes versiones alternativas de la historia (por ejemplo, que Erik nunca se convirtiera en Toby, y fuera guarda 7 noches)). Es solo un proyecto, Pero por el momento me entra gustando la idea. ¿Qué me decís?, ¿Los hago?

P.D.: Todo comentario se agradece. Y que responderé cualquier tipo de preguntas que me hagáis (excepto las personales).


	13. Capítulo 11: Pasión y romance

Aviso: Debido a que perdí una apuesta, voy a tener que hacer como hace Stan Lee, y aparecer en este capítulo a modo de relleno.

**Capítulo 11: Pasión y romance**

17:00, martes 20 de Enero de 2015, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

El restaurante estaba extrañamente vacío, salvo por un par de personas con caras sospechosas...

\- ¡_Hola, soy Toby, y hoy sere su camarero!... ¿Sabe ya el caballero que va a pedir?_

\- Si, pediré una pizza grande, de salchicha y pizza...

Cuando Toby se fue, el hombre se subió al escenario. Allí, haciendo caso nulo a las miradas de Freddy y Chica, se acerco a Bonnie.

\- ¡Tú, conejo robot!, ¿A qué esperas para decirle lo que sientes?

Bonnie se quedo uno segundos en blanco, rojo como un tomate. Ante la falta de palabras, el extraño señor le dio a Bonnie 2 objetos.

Usalos, se tu mismo, y triunfaras... - Dijo el sujeto, el cual se desvanecio sin más, dejando unicamente una tarjeta con su nombre y su trabajo: McRevolution, creador de situaciones eróticas, incomodas y psicópatas.

17:30, el local por fin se quedo vacío (la única persona que queda, fue arrestada por la policía, por tráfico de armas mortales (las canciones de Justin Bieber).

Esto... Toby... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado? - Pregunto un sonrojado Bonnie.

\- ¡_Claro!, ¿Qué quieres?_

Entonces Bonnie le dio un ramo de rosas y una caja de bombones con forma de corazón.

_Yo...este...es que... tu... eh_ \- Bonnie estaba rojo que un tomate.

_Vamos, dilo sin miedo_... - Dijo Toby mientras le acariciaba la cara.

_Yo... tu... tu me gustas mucho... y no se si tu también me quieres_. - Dijo Bonnie, intentando no explotar de la vergüenza.

_Estoy muy ocupado muy últimamente, y el poco tiempo libre que tengo, lo empleo escapando de Freddy Pedobear y sus ganas de violarme... - _Dijo Erik algo furioso por esto último_. - Pero... la verdad es... que tu también me gustas_... - Dijo, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Las orejas del conejo, las cuales estaban bajadad, se levantaron ante tan gratificante acción. Bonnie era timido, estaba temblando, y parecía que tenía miedo de tocar a Toby. Sin embargo, tras que Toby le empezo a manosear las nalgas, Bonnie reaccionó. Lo que hizo, fue inclinar a Toby hacia atrás, mientras el se inclinaba hacia delante.

Era un momento mágico, inolvidable, salvo por una cosa...

_¡Hey chicos, yo también quiero participar_! - dijo Toy Bonnie, acercandose dando saltitos.

Esto solo ocasionó que los 2 robots que se estaban besando, giraran la cabeza hacia él, mostrando caras de ira.  
El conejo travest... digo... maquillado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que ambos robots lo mandaran volando de un puñetazo, con dección al baño de mujeres.

¿_Por donde ibamos?_ \- dijo Toby mordiendo eroticamente un bombon - _Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo_... - dijo mientras abrazaba al conejo, y dejaba el bombon en la nariz de este, lo cual pareció excitarle.

_No deberías jugar con fuego_... - dijo Bonnie, con más confianza que antes.

_Espero que no te pongas en plan Fazbear_. - dijo Toby, pues no quería tener a 4 animatrónics intentando violarle (los 3 restantes, son los 3 Freddys).

_Yo... esto... yo no_... - Bonnie volvía a trabucarse.

_Tranquilo, no pasa nada, era una broma_... - Dijo Toby abrazando por el cuello a Bonnie, intentando que este se relajase.

_Cuando estoy contigo... me siento bien... me siento más seguro ser todo. Aunque no lo creas, paso mucho corte cuando tengo que tocar la guitarra. Pero últimamente, es verte, y me relajo_. - Dijo Bonnie, cada vez más calmado, y cada vez mocapítulo cada vez más su error de fabrica (esto se explica en el capítulo 8).

Este no era ni tan largo ni grueso como el de Freddy, sin embargo a Erik solo le importaba estar con él (aunque, que la tubiera más grande, ayudaría).

Sin más preámbulos, Erik a pollo a Bonnie en la pares y comenzó a besarle y a masturbarle. Bonnie parecía que se estaba empezando a adaptar, porque ahora era él el que apoyo a Toby en la pared, mientras sus manos se acercaban a sus partes traseras. Erik sabía que Jessica le había colocado algo al traje, para que pudiera tener sexo oral y anal, sin necesidad de quitárselo.

Erik, haciendo gala de su velocidad y maña, tiro a Bonnie al suelo y se sentó encima suyo. Bonnie sabía perfectamente lo que Toby quería, y le ayudó a introducir su tesoro varonil en su retaguardia.

_Bonnie, antes de seguir... te quiero confesar algo_... - Dijo Erik, mientras se quitaba la cabeza, dejando a Bonnie en sock. - he sido un humano todo este tiempo, desde que os monté aquella fiesta de cumpleaños...

Parece que esto último hizo que Bonnie recobrara las ganas de sexo, porque tiró a Erik al suelo, y lo puso en la pose "el misionero".

Bonnie empezó un mete-saca, el cual no parecía estar echo por un ser tímido, sino por un ser atrevido y romántico.

Así duraron un buen rato, cuando por fin Bonnie tuvo su orgasmo (una cosa es colocarle un pene a un robot, y otra colocárselo junto con un tanque con semen. Con esto, quiero decir que los animatrónic pueden tener un orgasmo, pero no correrse). Erik no estaba del todo satisfecho, quería más. Entonces, inició un 69 con el conejo, el cual parecía ya recuperado de la cabalgada. Y, al final, ambos terminaron a la vez (Obviamente Erik si que se corrió, pero dentro del traje (no se si ya lo comenté, pero a su traje también le añadieron un pene, un poco más largo y grueso que el de Bonnie, pero no tanto como el de los pedobears)).

Ambos estaban exhaustos, no podían más, aunque ellos querían. A falta de sexo, se besaban y daban caricias. Fue una tarde perfecta, pero entonces apareció Toy Bonnie.

\- _Anda, dejarme unirme, seguramente a mi también me pusieron uno._

\- No...

\- ¿_Por qué lo dices_?

\- Porque fui yo el que dio la idea de colocarle pene a Golden Freddy y a Toy Freddy.

\- ¿_Y por qué a mi no_?

\- Porque tengo cierto interés bizarro en ellos, uno mutuo, pero no en ti...

\- _Pero si yo solo quiero que alguien me la meta bien profun..._

Toy Bonnie no pudo ni acabar, antes de que Erik le lanzara algo a la cara. Ante esto, Toy Bonnie se largo saltando y llorando (la conversación fue solo entre Erik y Toy Bonnie, por si no os disteis cuenta).

_Oh, dios, tu si que sabes como arruinarle la vida a ese insoportable_ \- dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa picarona

Esta, no duro mucho, ya que Erik se la quito de un beso.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde, besos y abrazos, hasta las 00:00.

\- Me voy, mi turno a empezado...

\- ¿_Tu turno_?

-Si, me llamó el señor Fazbear, y que pidió que hiciese hoy de guarda.

\- ¿_Entonces tenemos que matarte?_

\- A vuestra elección. Pero... recordar que soy el único que os da placer.

Con esto dicho, junto con una sonrisa pícara, Erik se fue hasta la oficina. Quería saber si podría aguantar una noche más como guarda. Eso si, a falta de el cartel que hace sonido si tocas la nariz de Freddy, tenía que buscar otra "cosa" con la que divertirse.

* Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Este capítulo y el siguiente están dedicados a - wherever - , porque me recordó que ni Foxy ni Bonnie habían tenido su momento de placer. Si estas leyendo esto, tranquilo, no voy a defraudar a mis fans. Y si, pronto le llegará el turno a Toy Freddy. Espero que recibáis los siguientes capítulos con los brazos abiertos...

P.D.: Recordar que cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.


	14. Capítulo 12: En la boca del zorro

**Capítulo 12: En la boca del zorro**

Erik se acababa de despedir de Bonnie, y se dirigía a la oficina. Fred Fazbear, dueño del restaurante y de la compañía Fazbear Entretaiment, lo contrató como guarda nocturno por una noche. Erik acepto el trabajo porque era dinero fácil. Después de todo, tenía a los 5 animatrónics más fuertes detrás de él, y no estaban dispuestos a que dañaran a su amante...

Nada más entrar en la oficina, casi le da un infarto. Hubiese preferido que nada más entrar Mangle lo destripara, antes de ver eso: Freddy, en posición sexy, y jugando de forma provocativa con sus partes masculinas. Nadie se resistía a eso. ¿Y que creéis que hizo Erik?, ¡Exacto, lo echo a patas de allí!

Se sento en una silla, y miro las cámaras. Nada...nada...nada... Foxy corriendo hacia él con mirada asesina...nada...nada... Espera un momento... ¡Foxy corriendo hacia él con mirada asesina! Erik se asusto... pero habría jurado que el zorro le guiño un ojo.

Fueran las que fueran las intenciones del zorro, ya era tarde, Foxy estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Nada más entrar, Erik cerró la puerta a todo correr.

Foxy traía en sus manos una baraja con... con... ¡Con Freddys en diferentes poses eróticas! Erik miro la cámara del baño de hombres (si, ahora también hay cámaras dentro de los baños), y vio a Freddy con un cartel que decía "Se que quieres... ¡Ven a por mi!".

Erik apartó la vista de las cámaras a todo correr, y se puso a jugar con Foxy a su variante preferida del poner: el strip poner.

Y como ocurrió la última vez, y aunque Foxy solo tiene una prenda que perder, Erik iba perdiendo. Solo le quedaba su pantalón. Y de pronto... ¡Ronda ganada por Erik!

Foxy se quitó sus pantalones. Erik llevaba un mes y 11 días esperando eso. Pero en su cabeza se decía una y otra vez "no". Hasta ahora, había respetado las distancias por respeto a su amistad con Foxy.

¡Un puto mes y 11 jodidos días! - Gritó Erik mientras salía corriendo de allí.

Foxy miro las cámaras, y vio a Erik; estaba corriendo como un loco, de un lado a otro, chocándose con todo lo que podía. En una de estas, Erik se desvaneció. Foxy estaba preocupado. Las únicas veces que Erik desaparecía de las cámaras, era cuando era Toby, y lo hacía para atrapar guardas (si, nuestro amigo se une a la caza de guardas).

Goxy escucho unos sonidos muy cerca suyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para cuando volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar del que venían esos ruidos. Erik se abalanzo sobre él, tal y como lo hacía Foxy con los guardas en el segundo juego.

Foxy cayó al suelo de espaldas, quedando Erik encima suya. Lo único que hizo Erik, fue quedársele mirando con cara de demente. Ante esto, Foxy le clavó los dientes en el cuello. Segundo después, el cuerpo inmóvil y sin vida de Erik caía al suelo, en un charco de san... ¡Picasteis!

Foxy le clavó los dientes a Erik, pero solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que se estremeciera de placer.

Mientras Foxy mordía a Erik, este se restregaba contra el pene del zorro, haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más duro.

Estubieron así un rato, y luego Erik comenzó a masturbar esa barra de carne. Foxy, el cual aun le mordía, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, ya que aumento la presión de la mordida.

Siguieron así un rato, hasta que de pronto, Erik le hizo una seña al zorro para que parase. Se recolocó, y empezó a chupar esa cosa. Si ordenáramos a los robot, Freddy sería el que la tiene más grande, seguido por Golden, seguido por Toy Freddy, seguido por Foxy, y por último Bonnie (Erik estaría entre Bonnie y Foxy).

Sin embargo, Erik olvidó 2 reglas muy importantes del manual de "como adiestrar a una bestia salvaje": No provocar al animal, y nunca olvidarse de sus dientes.

Erik logró recordar la segunda, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

No era un grito orgásmico, ni un gemido de placer, era un grito de dolor.

De las partes de Erik, salía sangre mezclada con semen. Foxy no pudo evitar provar un poco de eso. Ese sabor, junto con la pose indefensa que tenía Erik, provocaron que el zorro se pusiera como una moto.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Otro grito de dolor, solo que combinado con uno de placer. Foxy había puesto a Erik en posición perrito, y los estaba penetrando salvajemente. De todos los robot que se metieron por allí, Foxy era el que se movía con mayor velocidad.

Así duraron un buen rato. Ese zorro tenía un aguante sorprendente. Erik estuvo 5 minutos restregándole, 10 masturbandolo, 5 segundos de sexo oral, y ya llevaban 30 minutos con el anal.

Al fin, el zorro acabó (recordar que los animatrónicos no se corren). Foxy cayó rendido, y Erik se recostó en su pecho (recordar que ahora los robots antiguos (junto con Toby y Golden Freddy) tienen pelo artificial, pero este pelo es una perfecta imitación de el del animal al que representan). Mientras Erik estaba allí recostado, empezó a pensar en una cosa: Foxy era el mejor de todos. Era el único de los 5, que podría estar una tarde entera con Erik, sin pedirle sexo. Foxy era tierno y amable, y siempre intentaba que Erik fuese feliz. Eso si, también era muy bueno en la cama (suelo :3).

Mientras Erik pensaba en todo eso, se quedo dormido, mientras Foxy le acariciaba el pelo.

* Que final más tierno me quedó. Bueno, ya tenemos todas las parejas (Erik x Freddy, Erik x Golden Freddy, Erik x Bonnie, y la super especial y fantastica Erik x Foxy). Y con esto solo tengo que decir que estoy contra... ¡Mierda, me olvidé de hacer un Erik x Toy Freddy...!

Tranquilos, Erik x Toy Freddy esta ya en marcha. Eso si, la historia la voy a hacer al estilo de la de Golden Freddy.

Quiero aclarar una cosa dicha por - Yuyuyuoi - : No Erik no esta inspirado en Aoba, pero es verdad el que se le parece un poco a él.

(Y a - Kaileomani - le pregunto el ¿por qué? de eso...)

P.D.: Recordar que cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.


	15. Capítulo 13: Recuerdos Navideños

Aviso: La mayor parte de este capítulo es un flashback. Lo que se recuerda, es un historia que ocurrió entre el capítulo 9 y el principio del 10.

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdos Navideños**

Era 30 de Enero, día mundial de la paz, y la pizzería estaba llena de gente que quería probar la nueva pizza del restaurante: La pizza de la paz, una pizza con forma de paloma (en mi opinión, eran mejores las pizzas que Erik hizo en el capítulo 5).

Eran las 18:00 de la tarde, y el local estaba vacío. Toda la gente se había marchado a un fiestorro, que había muy cerca de allí, y que se estendería hasta las 04:00. Esto les daba a los animatrónics 12 horas libres, cosa que les agrado mucho, sobretodo al único de ellos que en realidad era humano.

Dieron las 19:00. Toby llevaba ya una hora escapando de los 3 Pedobears sedientos de sexo y placer. (Freddy, y sus versiones Toy y dorada). Toby corría, Freddy y su versión Toy lo perseguían, y Golden se teletransportaba para lograr lo mismo que los otros 2. Solo había un lugar en toda la pizzería donde podría estar seguro: Treasure Cove.

Toby entro en esa habitación, y no se sabe como, pero le llevaba una gran ventaja a los Pedobear. Y, como otras muchas veces que Toby entraba allí, Foxy estaba durmiendo como un cachorrito (no se si Foxy tiene cola, como ya dije una vez, pero imaginemos que tiene una imitación de cola de zorro).

Erik, controla tus instintos primarios - pensaba Erik, intentado no violar al zorro (el cual, había contribuido a que lo violaran días antes (capítulo anterior)).

Erik se dió la vuelta, con intención de irse, cuando de pronto... Foxy se le echa encima.

\- _¿Ha dónde crees que vas, grumete?_

_\- Es solo que no quería despertarlo, capitán._

_\- Yo siempre estoy despierto para ti._

Foxy, era perfecto, al menos para Erik. Era muy cariñoso y romántico, cuando Erik quería tema lo había y cuado no, Foxy lo aceptaba (al contrarío que con Freddy, que era poco bruto, y no aceptaba un ahora no tengo ganas).

_¡Que bonitas cosas me decis, capitán! -_ Dijo Erik (se había quitado la cabeza), intentando poner cachondo al zorro pirata. - _Solo por eso... te dejo mi cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras con él_.. - Dijo poniendo voz sexy y guiñandole un ojo al zorro, el cual, estaba que no se aguantaba más.

¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - dijo el guarda diurno, el cual, llevaba un buen rato escuchando la conversación.

¿Cómo es que te contrataron, Harley? - Dijo Erik (se quito la cabeza antes de entrar allí), dirigiéndose al guarda, el cual era un matón que se metía con Erik en la secundaria.

Pues me contrataron por esto... - dijo mientras lucia unos músculo muy prepardos.

Eso no te servirá para nada contra el poder del amor - dijo Erik con voz de chulito.

¿El poder del amor?... ¡Sigues siendo tan mariposón como antes! jajajajaja - Dijo el antiguo matón.

¿Estas seguro...? - Dijo Erik chasqueando los dedos.

Ante este gesto, Foxy se avalanzó contra Harley, despedazándolo de manera muy violesta y sangrienta.

_¡Uf, que bien me siento, hacía muchisimo tiempo que no mataba a alguien con mis propios dientes_! - Dijo Foxy, el cual, parecía más relajado que antes.

Me alegro por ti... ¡Pero no hacía falta que me salpicaras sangre! - Dijo Erik, enfadado.

_Tranquilo... que ahora llega lo divertido_... - Dijo Golden, apareciendo por la espalda de Erik

Golden miró al techo, riendose como un loco. Pero, cuando bajo la cabeza, tanto Erik como Foxy se habían esfumado (ninja skills).

Los 2 estaban en la oficina del guarda, con las puertas bajadas.

_Menudo susto me dio_... - dijo Foxy en posición fetal, pues estaba asustado. - ¿_Me puedes contar un cuento, para relajarme_...?

Si te me pones así, no me puedo negar... - dijo Erik, embobado por la monería de Foxy - ¡Empiezo...! (aunque la historia sea un flashback, será narrada en 3ª persona):

Era 24 de Diciembre, la noche había caido. Toby había desaparecido misteriosamente ese día por la tarde, pero volvío casi a las 23:00.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de Fiestas, haciendo... una fiesta (matente, por favor). Había pizza, tarta, baile... y un cuarto oscuro para Erik y 5 de los 11 animatrónics (es obvio que no cuento a Toby). Todos se lo estaban pasando en grande, sobre todo, porque el día anterior Erik había dado caza al Hombre Violeta.

Sin embargo, solo había 10 animatrónics en la fiesta. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Erik estaba escapando del Pedobear number 1, Freddy.

Erik intento esconderse en todos lados, pero al final, ganaron Freddy y su excitación

\- _Por fin te tengo para mi solo..._

_\- Tengo el culo dolorido de lo que me hiciste ayer... piedad, por favor..._

_\- ¡Si no querías sexo, no me hubieras calentado!_

_\- ¡Pero si yo solo te dije "Hola"...!_

_\- Si, pero pusiste voz de "follame salvajemente"..._

_\- ¡Eso no es verdad...!_

_\- ¡Si lo es, y punto...! Ahora ven aquí para que papi te de tu regalo de navidad._

_\- Pues... yo si que te traje un regalo de navidad..._

Erik le dio a Freddy una caja negra, envuelta en un lazo rojo. Freddy lo abrió y... era un jersey de lana en el que ponía "Mis atributos masculinos son propiedad de Toby".

Esto, solo consiguió poner más cachondo a Freddy (algo que Erik creía imposible). Freddy se puso en jersey y dijo...

_Oh, si, ¡ahora si que te lo estas buscando_...! - Dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Erik...

Erik se encontraba en el suelo, en posición perrito. Freddy dejó al descubierto la cosa que "pertenecía a Toby" y, como siempre que Freddy hacía eso, Erik se quedó paralizado por culpa del tamaño y grosor de esa cosacosa (digo Erik, porque Freddy ya le había arrancado el traje robótico).

Freddy rompió, tambien, los pantalones.

\- oh, mierda, esto va a doler...

Freddy estaba a punto de embestir a Erik, cuando tropezó.

Este cayo casi encima de Erik, pues puso sus manos para evitar aplastarlo. Erik aprovecho esto para evitar ser penetrado por Fazbear. Se giró, y le dio un apasionado beso. La posición era la misma, lo único que cambiaba, era la posición de las cabezas. Esta vez Erik si que no podía fallar, estaba ganando una impresionante lucha de lenguas. Erik quería alargar el asunto todo lo que pudiera para evitar ser penetrado. Mientras se besaban, empezaron a masturbarse el uno al otro... eran una combinación explosiva. Pasó una idea por la cabeza de Erik, y este la puso en práctica: se escurrió por debajo de Freddy, y empezo a chupar esa cosa descomunal con auténtica lujuria.

Le temblavan los brazos a Freddy, no aguantaba más, y se solto. Pensó que había aplantado a Erik, pero no, el estaba encima de Freddy continuando como podía con la mamada. Este, se dio la vuelta para facilitarle el trabajo. Freddy solo podía soltar gemidos, que a cada rato eran más fuertes. Lo pear de todo, fue que Erik empezó a masturbarle, junto con la mamada. Finalmente, Freddy, no aguantaba más y...

Por todo el local, y varias manzanas a la redonda, se escucho un sonoro gemido. En momentos así, Erik agracedía que estos robot no pudieran correrse, porque sino estaría sepultado bajo un monte de carrida.

Pero ni eso sirvió para calmar a Freddy, el cual, forzo a Erik a colocarse a 4 patas.

\- Oye, estera un mom...

Erik no pudo ni acabar de hablar, cuando Freddy le dio una embestida la cual, hizo que pegara un grito más sonoro que el orgasmo anterior de Freddy. Tras este inicio muy bruto, Freddy fue más cuidadoso, pero aún lo seguía penetrando com mucha fuerza y velocidad.

Freddy cada vez estaba más salvaje. En una de estas se tumbo y sento a Erik encima suyo. Freddy estaba sujetando a Erik para que no escapara. Pero estebse soltó del agarre, sin embargo, no escapo. Erik se movía de tal manera que Freddy aumentó el ritmo. 3...2...1... y... Ambos tubieron un orgasmo, junto con un sonoro gemido.

Freddy se iba a levantar, cuando Erik se avalanzó sobre el. Erik estaba reteniendo a Freddy con un lujurioso beso. Pero tubieron que separarse porque casi eran las 06:00. Erik se volvió a poner el traje, mientras Freddy se limpiaba la corrida de Erik.

Lo que no sabían, es que la historia se repetiría. Un animatrónico lo había visto todo, y haría lo mismo que hizo Golden, cuando vio el primer encuentro entre Freddy y Toby: hacer suyo a Erik...

\- Y bien Foxy, ¿te gusto el cuento?

\- _No, ahora si que estoy traumatizado..._

* Esto fue todo por hoy. En verdad, este capítulo iba a contener 2 flashbacks, pero este lo alargue demasiado. Pero tranquilos, ya que buscaré la manera de alargar el que queda. O si no, se me ocurren otras 2 ideas:

1\. Enlazo el flashback con una historia corta

2\. Relleno, relleno y más relleno

P.D.: Todo comentario se agradece. Y recordar que respondere cualquier pregunta (excepto las personales).


	16. Capítulo 14: El ataque de Pedobear III

Aviso importante: Las cosas escritas entre corchetes ([ ]), son cosa que los animatrónics dicen, pero en una frecuencia que solo puede ser captad por niños y otros animatrónics. Aquellos a los que le gusten las parodias de FNaF sabrán a lo que me refiero.

Aviso tonto: El inicio de este capítulo, es el final del anterior.

**Capítulo 14: El ataque de Pedobear III**

\- Y bien Foxy, ¿te gusto el cuento?

\- _No, ahora si que estoy traumatizado..._

Y tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio...

\- Pues te jodes, y termino la historia...:

(Flashback)

Dieron las 06:00, y el local abrió. Fue una mañana bastante tranquila, excepto por cierto Toy que se arrimaba mucho a Toby, Toy Freddy.

En una de estas, Toby estaba llevando una tarta de cumpleaños, camino de la Sala de Fiestas Noreste. Entró, y vio aí a los Toys, haciendo su número.

_Espero que todos esten disfrutando, porque llega un momento especial.._. - Dijo Toy Freddy bastante animado. - ¡_Es el momento de que seais vosotros los que canteis_! - Dijo ofreciendole el micro a una niña, y guiandola hacia el escenario (cada sala de fiestas secundaria contaba con un escenario, igual que la principal (que era donde estaban los originales, solo que ese escenario, era más grande)).

Las cosas como son: esa cria cantaba de pena.

Tras bajarse la niña, Toy Freddy lanzo su micrófono cara donde estaba Toby es cual lo atrapó.

\- ¡_Es tu turno!_

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- ¡Pues que subas aquí a cantar!_

Casi como un milagro, la luz se fue durante 2 segundo, cosa que Toby aprovechó para dejar la tarta y escapar. Cuando volvió la luz, Toby ya había desaparecido (habilidades ninja).

\- _No escaparas de [el amor] cantar_.

Dicho esto, el oso salió corriendo, tratando de atrapar a Toby.

\- ¡_Bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5.1, soy Toby, y hoy seré su camar..._!

Toby no pudo acabar de presentarse a la cliente ya que, debido a que iba tan lanzado que no podía parar, Toy Freddy se chocó con él, cayendo ambos al suelo.

\- ¡_Psicópata!_

_\- ¡[Cachondo] despistado!_

_\- ¡Bestia descontrolada!_

_\- [Mi futuro amante] anti-canciones!_

Era una cómica discusión entre ambos, la cual solo paro cuando se dieren cuenta de que toda la gente los estaba mirando.

\- ¡_Damas y caballeros, esto ha sigo un número cómico, en el que imitabamos una pelea de enamorados! - _Dijo Toby intentando disimular_ \- En breves minutos, haremos una demostración de tiro con arco, en la que intentaré acertar a una serie de dianas colocadas por todo su [sabrosón] metálico cuerpo. - _Dijo echándole una mirada asesina a su "compañero".

Y así fue; 10 dianas, 30 flechas... y un robot al que hacer pasar miedo.

La actuación fue un éxito. Erik solo necesito 10 tiros, uno por cada diana, dando en el centro de cada una. Eso sí, Toy Freddy estaba temblando por miedo a que Toby se quisiera vengar. Una vez acabó eso (no me preguntéis de donde sacó las flechas, el arco o las dianas), Toy Freddy volvió a la sala de fiestas noroeste.

La noche, como siempre lo hace, llegó (recordemos que ese día, era 25 de diciembre 2014. Dieron las 00:00, y el "nuevo" guarda hizo su aparición.

¿Listos para volver a bailar, Toys? - Dijo el hombre

Era un señor hábito, algo regordete. Gracias a fotos antiguas, lo reconoció como un ex-guarda nocturno, llamado Fritz Smith. Este fue despedido y encarcelado por manipular a los Toys, provocando que confundieran a los adultos con criminales, y por consecuencia causando la muerte de de Jeremy Fitzgerald en "La mordida del 87".

Toy Bonnie estaba apunto de atacarle, cuando...

\- No puedes...

Ante esto, dicho por Fritz, Toy Bonnie se quedó congelado. "No puedes..."... Erik había escuchado eso antes, y recordaba que tuvo un efecto idéntico en los animatrónicos originales, pero lo que no recordaba era de quien lo había escuchado.

¡Da igual, tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse! - Pensó Toby, mirando a su derecha - Como, por ejemplo, de esos 2 pedobears violadores sedientos de sexo conmigo... - Pensó, mirando a Freddy y a su versión dorada.

De pronto, unas manos empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Toby.

Mierda, me olvide de que ahora son 3 pedobears... - pensó mientras se alejaba de Toy Freddy.

Toby: ¡_No pienso hacer nada con nadie!_

Freddy: ¿_Por qué_?

Toby: _¡Pues porque aún me duele el culo de lo que me hiciste ayer por la noche_! (Capítulo anterior)

G. Freddy: ¡_Venga, no seas así! Aunque sea montatelo solo conmigo..._

Tras decir esto, los otros 2 Freddys se abalanzaron sobre él. Era una escena increíble, una pelea entre los 3 Freddy... ¡Una pelea por ver quien se lleva a Toby!

Aunque Erik tenía claro que, en caso de dudas, elegiría a Foxy, quería probar antes a todos.

Disimuladamente, agarro del brazo a Toy Freddy, y se lo llevó corriendo al backstage.

Al llegar allí, tumbo a Toy Freddy en el suelo, y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con las manos. De las manos pasó a la lengua. Lamía todo su cuerpo, especialmente lo que serían los pezones y el ombligo (no tienen, pero lo pongo para que sepáis a que zonas me refiero). Luego, dejo el pecho y barriga del oso de juguete, y empezó a besarle el cuello.

Erik sabía de sobra que no era buena idea calentar a un Freddy, pero aún así siguió. Aprovechando que Toby se separó un poco del cuello del Toy, este le quitó la cabeza, y empezó a besarle.

\- _No te asustes ...* beso *... se que aún eres humano... * beso *... te vi anoche haciéndolo con Freddy... * beso *... y no te meteré en un traje... * chupetón en el cuello *_

Erik no decía nada, solo estaba alucinando en colores por la información que le estaba dando el oso. El oso sabía demasiado, había que hacerlo callar, y Erik sabía como hacerlo...

Fue bajando por todo el cuerpo de Toy Freddy, lamiéndolo y dando algún que otro chupetón, hasta llegar a su miembro.

Si Toy Freddy fuese un helado, se hubiera derretido ante Erik.

_\- Dios... tu boca se siente... tan bien... *gemido*... ¡Oh, si, vuelve ha hacer eso con la lengua!_

Erik supo que había acabado, cuando el oso se desmayo. Al desmayarse, se cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que Erik se cayera hacia adelante por estar haciéndole una ventosa al pene del oso.

¡Joder, soy tan bueno, que hago que todos pierdan el conocimiento...! - Dijo Erik, con voz triunfante.

En verdad eres un rato sorprendente... - Dijo Fritz, saliendo de entre las sombras.

Este, llevaba una camisa de guarda nocturno, pero de color violeta. Violeta... vi-o-le-ta... ¡Erik se acababa de acordar de a quien le escucho decir eso de "ni puedes"! : Vicent, alias El Hombre Violeta.

No podía ser posible... Vicent estaba muerto, incluso conservaron en esa misma sala el traje en el que fue ejecutaron.

Vengaré a Vicent... - Dijo Fritz, mientras sacaba un cuchillo, y lo empuñaba de manera amenazante hacía Erik.

Erik consiguió agarrar el cuchillo, y hubo un forcejeo. Al final, Erik cayó al suelo, quedando indefenso ante ese loco cómplice de Vicent.

Este, levantó el cochillo, preparándose para asesinar a Erik. Entonces, Toy Freddy salió de la nada, y le arrancó ambos brazos. Fritz solo se retorcía en el suelo de dolor, aún vivo (aunque no tardo en morir desangrado).

Erik estaba tremendamente agradecido, y quería premiar a Toy Freddy con algo bueno.

Erik le pidió a Toy Freddy que se tumbara en el suelo junto a el y que lo abrazara. Quedaron el pecho de Toy Freddy contra la espalda de Erik (cucharilla).

\- Adelante...

Ante estas palabras por parte de Erik, Toy Freddy empezó a penetrarlo salvajemente. Erik tenía un enorme problema: no sabía si arrepentirse de ello debido al dolor que sentía, o si pedirle a su "Toytastico" amante que fuera más rápido.

Fueron unos 20 minutos preciosos, inolvidables... y llenos de placer.

(Fin del flashback)

\- ¡Y así fueron mis primeras navidad es aquí, Foxy!

\- Tengo una duda...

\- ¿Cual?

\- Pues... ¿Por qué tienes a los 3 Freddys detrás tuya, y con cara de violadores?

\- ¿¡Qué!?... *se da la vuelta*... Oh... ¡mierda!

* Y aquí rematan estos 2 episodios. Ambos, fueron escritos para hacer por fin un Erik x Toy Freddy. Creo que podéis imaginar lo que paso con Erik.

Por si acaso hay alguien al que no le alla quedado claro, os lo diré para que lo sepáis:

1\. Este fic no tendrá un Chica x Toy Chica, ni nada por el estilo, ya que es only yaoi. Si tan, haré uno de juró (tal vez (creo que no)), pero cuando acabe este.

2\. Nunca habrá un Erik x Toy Bonnie ni un Erik x Balloon Boy, ya que BB es solo relleno, y Toy Bonnie será utilizado como un instrumento de burla.

3\. Cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.


	17. Capítulo 15: Malpa

Aviso: Antes de comentar, lean TODO el capítulo. Y comprenderé que no les guste, pero necesito hacerlo para futuros capítulos.

**Capítulo 15: Malpa**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Erik le contó a Foxy una historia, muy "decente", sobre él (capítulos 13 y 14). Erik seguía con su monótona vida, en la pizzería, trabajando de camarero-payaso. Los animatrónics seguían realizando la misma actuación de siempre. Todo sería igual, si no fuera por un pequeño detalle: era carnaval.

Las calles estaban llenas de gente disfrazado, bailando y gastando bromas a algún inocente.

[La próxima vez que me hagas eso, te arranco la cabeza y se la doy de cena a Foxy] Intenta tener más cuidado de donde pones el pie, jovencito... - Le dijo Toby a un niño, el cual le había puesto la zancadilla, con intención de hacer que Toby tirara los pedidos al suelo.

El niño fue corriendo a junto su madre. Y, aunque estaba al lado de ellos, solo vio como el animatrónico le echaba una regañina muy amistosa (estos viejos y su indiscapacidad para escuchar la verdad (los niños y robots escuchan lo que esta escrito entre corchetes, mientras que los adultos escuchan lo que viene después)

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila. Pero a la tarde...

Toby: ¡_Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5.1, soy Toby, y hoy seré su camarero_! ¿_Qué va a tomar la pareja?_

Mujer: ¡Oh, que monada de robot!

Hombre: Si tu lo dices...

Mujer: ¡Yo tomare una pizza de jamón y queso!

Hombre: pues yo... una de salchicha y pepperoni.

Toby se fue, y volvió al cabo de unos minutos

¿Y su acompañante? - Le preguntó Toby a la mujer de antes, que ahora estaba sola.

Yo... pues... he cortado con él... - dijo ella, poniéndose a llorar un poco. - El muy cerdo empezó a babear cuando cambiaron a Chica por esa versión grotesca.

Toby miró al escenario y, efectivamente, eran los Toys los que actuaban ahora. Entonces pensó que su situación era parecida a la de el hombre que acompañaba a la mujer. Solo que Erik estaba enamorado de 5 animatrónicos (y no de una animatrónica), aparte de que él si que era correspondido por los suyos, y había llegado a mucho más que fantasear.

_No llores, lo superarás. Además, es amor adolescente... ¡No suele durar mucho_! - Dijo Toby.

En efecto, la chica tenía 16 años.

Tienes razón... - dijo más animada - esto es extraño...

¿_Por_? - Preguntó Toby

Pues porque estoy siendo consolada por un robot. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Era extraño. Erik estaba segurísimo de que estaba enamorado de ciertos animatronics de género masculino, sin embargo, se quedo como hipnotizado con la sonrisa de es chica. Era una sonrisa simple y sencilla, como otra cualquiera, pero era bastante atrallente.

¡Me llamo Malpa (se pronuncia tal y como se escribe), encantada! - dijo ella levantándose y dándole un abrazo a Tobyencantada

¡_Encantado igualmente, soy Toby_! - dijo el - _esto... ¿Malpa?_

Si, mis padres eran unos aficionados a las culturas antiguas. Mi nombre significa, aunque no recuerdo en que cultura llena de indios frikies, "sacerdotisa del Sol". - dijo ella, haciendo unos encantadores pucheros.

La tarde transcurrió normal, aunque ando ajetreada, ya que el local siempre se llenaba en fiestas. Entonces, Malpa se acercó a Toby...

\- Yo ya me tengo que ir.

\- ¡_Espero que alla disfrutado de su estancia en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, espero verla otra vez_! (No os confundais, Toby estaba obligado a decir eso a cada persona que viera saliendo del local).

\- Bueno, pues si que nos veremos, porque... ¡Estás ante la nueva guarda nocturna!

Golpe bajo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se hacía amigo de alguien, e iba a tener que matarla. ¡No, no estaba dispuesto a ello!

00:00. Malpa se encontraba en su nueva oficina. A la tarde, iba disfrazada de gata, pero ahora no. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, junto con unas sandalias marrones con tacón. En la cabeza, llevaba una corona de flores, echa de rosas rojas y blancas. Todo esto, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules y su larga melena rubia, además también expresaba inocencia y dulzura.

¡Hola! - Dijo Erik entrando por la puerta, con un uniforme de guarda. (Malpa no llevaba uno, porque no había ninguno de su talla).

¡Hola, soy Malpa Lowensting (lo se, lo se: se me ocurren nombres muy raros)!... ¿Y tú eres? - Pregunto la guarda de apellido raro.

Soy Erik Striker, y seré tu tutor durante toda tu semana de trabajo... - Dijo él.

Pues si, mis queridos lectores, Erik volvía a ser guarda nocturno (o, como a mi me gusta llamarlos, juguetes para animatronics psicópatas).

Malpa: ¿Tutor?

Erik: Si, se supone que tengo que enseñarte como funciona todo, y ayudarte con cualquier tipo de problema... (No mentía. Lo gracioso era que le pagaban más por enseñar, que por arriesgar su pellejo)

Dieron la 01:00.

Malpa: En resumen... ¡tengo que vigilar a unos robots para evitar que lleguen hasta mi, y me espachurren dentro de un traje! (Antes, lo hacían porque pensaban que algún guarda sobreviviría, y sería su amigo para toda la eternidad. Ahora, lo hacían solo por diversión).

Erik: Pues si, eso es correcto (en efecto, le soltó la explicación que te suele soltar Phone Guy)...

Las horas pasaron. Las primeras veces, era Erik el que cerraba las puertas, pero luego Malpa lo hacía casi sola.

Para que mentiros; Malpa estuvo apunto de morir en más de una ocasión... (Si los que entraban eran Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica (descubrió que Erik era Toby), Golden Freddy, Mangle (ella descubrió también el secreto de Erik), Puppet o Toy Freddy, Erik no correría peligro. Pero si entraban Toy Chica, o Toy Bonnie, Erik era hombre muerto).

Malpa: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Erik: ¿What happen?

Malpa: ¡Ese oso esta en el baño!

Erik miro las cámaras. Efectivamente, Freddy estaba en el bañ... ¡Estaba en el baño de mujeres!

Erik: En seguida vuelvo...

Erik fue al baño antes mencionado...

Freddy ven aquí... - Dijo Erik con voz sexy.

Freddy salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Erik. Se escucho por todo el local el sonido de algo metálico, siendo fuertemente golpeado repetidas veces.

Así aprenderas a no entrar donde no debes... - Dijo Erik, saliendo del baño, dejando allí tirado e inconsciente a Freddy

El resto de la noche... bueno... se puede decir que fue normal (ormal, al estilo FNaF)...

Dieron las 06:00.

Malpa: ¡Gracias por toda tu ayuda!

Erik: ¡No hay de que, nos vemos mañana!

Malpa se fue a su casa, y Erik se quedo en la pizzería, con la escusa de que tenía que hablar con el jefe.

*Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo. Se que no es lo que esperabais, pero ya os AVISÉ de que esto era necesario para la creación de futuros capítulos. Mirarlo de esta forma: Gracias a la aparición de Malpa, Erik podrá tener su sexteto con sus 5 robot preferidos.

Y no, no habrá un Erik x Malpa

Y ahora, unas cuantas cosas que deciros...:

1\. Por fin alguien dejó un par de sugerencias, aunque no se si las dejó en plan broma. ¡Da igual! Sea una broma o no, habrá un BB x amigo imaginario de BB y un Toy Bonnie x Guitarra de Toy Bonnie, gracias a - Annimo Kawaii - . Eso si, no se como extraer un capítulo entero de cada idea, así que ambas aparecerán en el mismo capítulo (como historia principal, o como relleno en una historia de Erik)

2\. Lo que siempre digo (Cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.)


	18. Capítulo 16: Mike y Eirika

Aviso: Debido a que era San Valentín, me vi obligado a subir el capítulo 17 antes que el 16, aunque no les cambié el número porque los sucesos de este ocurren antes que los del 17 (y porque me olvide). Lamento mucho si esto puede causar, o ha causado, alguna confusión. Otra cosa es que, aunque subiera antes el 17, no modifiqué este (quiero decir que es posible que haya varias formas de diálogo). Pero tranquilos, ya cambié el orden de esos 2 capítulos.

**Capítulo 16: Mike y Eirika**

16:30, una habitación en un hospital cualquiera.

\- Asi que... ¿Es este?

_\- Si, es él._

\- Da tengo verlo...

\- _Erik, es normal que este así_.

\- Lo se, Foxy, pero admite que tengo razón.

\- _Bueno... supongo que la tienes..._

Como ya habréis adivinado, Erik fue al hospital a ver a alguien, junto con Foxy y Freddy.

Freddy: _Te estoy agradecido por traernos a ver a alguien que tuvo parte de culpa, en cuanto a nuestro asesinato, pero... ¿Hacía falta que yo y Foxy viniéramos disfrazados de mujer?_

Erik: ¿Y a mi que me cuentas?, la idea fue tuya. Además, deberías agradecerme el haber encontrado un vestido de tu talla...

Freddy: _No, yo te pedí que te pusieras un vestido provocativo, y que me hicieras un "bailecito"..._

Por todo el hospital se escucho el sonido de algo dándole un fuerte golpe a algún objeto metálico.

Freddy: _Eso ha dolido..._

Erik: ¡Te aguantas, por pervertido!

Foxy: *risa pirata*

Enfermera: Disculpen, pero la hora de visitas ha acabado.

Erik: ¿No nos podríamos quedar un poco más?, acabamos de llegar...

Enfermera: Lo siento, normas del hospital...

Foxy: _Bueno, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora..._

Entonces el hombre que estaba en la habitación empieza a sufrir espasmos.

Enfermera: ¡Emergencia en la 104, Jeremy Fitzgerald, graves espasmos musculares!

Una vez a fuera del hospital...

Erik: ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hablarle!?

Foxy: _¡Yo no sabía que sucedería esto_!

Erik: Ese hombre tuvo que aguantar durante 5 noches los ataques continuos de tu cuerpo (digo 5, ya que Foxy no ataca en la primera, y Jeremy muere antes de la séptima noche), es normal que este así.

Todos se metieron al coche de Erik, y se fueron de vuelta a la pizzería (es obvio que Erik los sacó de allí de manera furtiva, teniendo que ser sustituidos momentáneamente por los Toys).

Una vez allí, Mangle les preguntó por Jeremy. Freddy, es su infinita delicadeza (sarcasmo), solo le dijo "sigue en coma".

¿?: ¡Nos volvemos a ver, Fazbear!

Freddy: _¡Oh muy god, tú_!

Chica: ¿_Qué hace el aquí_?

¿?: Soy el nuevo guarda nocturno.

Erik: ¿Y que pasó con Malpa?

¿?: Si te refieres a la anterior guarda, se fue de viaje.

Bonnie: ¿Y _solo por eso te vuelven a contratar_?

¿?: ¡Me volvieron a contratar porque fui su mejor guarda!

Foxy: _¡Te equivocas, grumete, el mejor es este que tienes delante!_

¿?: Jmmmm... Tu debes de ser Erik...

Erik: Si, soy yo.

¿?: Puede que te parezcan muy monos, pero eso, es porque no los has visto por la noche...

Erik: ¡Disculpa, pero aguante 5 noches! (No consecutivas)

¿?: ¡Yo, aguanté la semana al completo!

Erik: 7 noches. Entonces, tu... ¿Eres Mike, Mike Schmidt?

¿?: ¡Si, así me llamo?

Erik: No me puedo creer que este ante el gran Mike Schmidt...

Mike: Lo se, mi fama como guarda es legendaria...

G. Freddy: Se ha vuelto bastante arrogante.

Mike: ¡Que os den, no necesito vuestras opiniones, montón de chatarra!

Y entonces se fue. La mirada de ira que pusieron, era la misma que pusieron al ver a Vicent, después de tanto tiempo.

Erik: Mejor no me meto es esto...

12:00 am (00:00), oficina del guarda.

Mike se encontraba sangrando por la nariz. En la oficina había entrado una atractiva mujer. Esta llevaba puesto un seductor y apretado vestido rojo pasión, el cual definía bien su cuerpo perfecto. Esta llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, de color negro. Llevaba unas gafas, las cuales no le hacían perder el encanto. Estas eran rosas, y con corazones del mismo color el la esquina superior izquierda de el lado izquierdo de las gafas, y otros en la esquina superior derecha del lado derecho. Sus ojos eran azul celeste, como los de Erik o Malpa, y su pelo era negro como el azabache y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

¿?: Disculpa, estoy buscando a un guarda llamado Erik Striker, ¿Esta por aquí?

Mike: (sonrojado) Yo.. esto... É-él dejó de trabajar... hace unos días...

¿?: (con voz provocativa) Que pena... ¿Ahora quién me va a dejar probar suerte contra esos robot?

Mike: (con una evidente erección) ¡Y-yo podría!

Y así dio la 01:00, sin ningún movimiento, excepto el de la mirada de Mike recorriendo el cuerpo de la misteriosa mujer.

¿?: ¡Por cierto, me llamo Eirika (se pronuncia tal y como se escribe)!

Mike: Encantado, cachond... ¡Digo persona! Si, dije persona...

Eirika: Si ya (mirada asesina).

Entonces, como por arte de magia, Bonnie y Chica habían llegado a sus respectivas puertas.

Eirika: Oh, mierda...

Mike: ¡No te preocupes!

Y Mike cerró las puertas.

Eirika: No son ellos los que me importan. Lo que me importa... ¡Es que el oso esta en el baño!

Mike: Si... Nunca entendí porque se mete en el baño de mujeres, si se supone que es hombre...

Eirika: Disculpa... ¡Hay un niño en la ventana!

BB: Jajajajajajajajajaja, etc...

De pronto, ambas puertas se abrieron (a falta de linterna, BB abre puertas). Como un rayo, Chica agarro fuertemente a Mike, y Bonnie hizo lo mismo con Eirika. Chica se llevó a Mike al Backstage, para ya sabéis que, mientras Bonnie retenía a la joven en la oficina.

Eirika: ¡Sueltame, conejo guitarrista púrpura con un alter ego travesti!

Bonnie: _Estas muerta niñata..._

Bonnie se colocó en posición para arrancarle la cabeza a esa maleducada. Pero, como por hipnotismo, Bonnie la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Para esto, Eirika solo necesito un guiño y un par de palabras: ¡Hola, buenorro!

Entonces Eirika escuchó un grito, posiblemente proveniente de Mike, a las 04:00.

Era su momento. De una patada, echo volando al conejo fuera de la oficina. Entonces, puso una pose sexy en el suelo, y cerró las puertas (se puede hacer a distancia, usando la tablet).

Casi sin tiempo a levantarse, Toy Freddy apareció por la puerta derecha. Como un rayo, Eirika se subió a la mesa, y puso una pose sexy diferente a la anterior. Una, que ya le hubieran gustado a muchas modelos. Cabe destacar que cada vez que cerraba una puerta, soltaba un pequeño gemido, como si le diera placer cerrarle la puerta en las narices a robot asesinos.

Y así siguieron hasta las 06:00, escuchándose únicamente el sonido de las puertas, y los gemidos de Eirika.

Era la hora, cada animatronic volvió a su respectivo lugar.

¿Que creéis que hizo Eirika?... ¿Creéis que se marchó? ¡No!

Eirika se acerco al escenario, y se subió. Se quedó mirando unos segundos a Bonnie, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y le dio un apasionado beso. Cuando Eirika se separó, y se fue, Bonnie cayo rendido al suelo (sin esto fueran dibujos animados, tendría corazones en los ojos).

¿Pero quién era esa misteriosa mujeres, la tal Eirika? ¿Era una mujer a la cual le excitaba el peligro? ¿O será algo más?

* Y aquí os dejo, con estas 3 preguntas. En un principio, Erik sería compañero de Mike en este capítulo, pero luego se lo daría en bandeja de plata a sus amigos. Eirika al igual que Malpa, es necesaria para la creación de diferentes situaciones eróticas. Eso si, cada uno tendrá su función: Malpa me facilitará una situación donde poder montar un sexteto (se que muchos lo queréis) y Eirika... bueno, lo de Eirika lo sabréis pronto...

P.D.: La idea de BB x Amigo Imaginario y Toy Bonnie x Guitarra aun le falta un poco, pero la tendréis, aunque no se cuando.

P.P.D.: Os repetiré lo que siempre digo, y que seguramente ya lo sabréis, pero es que no lo hacéis: Cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.


	19. Capítulo 17:Una sorpresa de San Valentín

Información: Este capítulo fue creado para celebrar San Valentín.

**Capítulo 17: Una sorpresa de San Valentín**

_Jmmmmmm_... - Gruñó pensativo Freddy. - ¿_Qué puedo hacer?_

¿_Qué te pasa, Freddy_? - Preguntó Bonnie mientras entraba en el backstage/cuartel militar de los animatronics.

_Ah, hola Bonnie - _dijo Freddy, aún asumido en sus pensamientos -_ Es solo que... Hoy es San Valentín, y quiero sorprender a Erik con algo..._

¿_Por qué no le preguntas al número 1 para Erik_? - Dijo Golden, apareciendo de la nada.

¿_Por qué le tendría que preguntar nada a Foxy_? - Dijo Freddy, molesto

En efecto, Foxy era el preferido de Erik, y las razones ya las expliqué en el capítulo 12.

Bonnie: _Él es el que mejor sabe como agradar a Erik._

Freddy: _Yo también se como hacer cosas de su agrado._

Bonnie: _Pero él lo consigue sin tener que recurrir al sexo. ¡Es por eso que es el 1º en el corazón de Erik!_

G. Freddy: Tiene razón. ¡Tenemos que preguntarle!

Y así, 2 de los 3 pedobear se fueron junto con un conejo gigante en busca de un zorro pirata (mundo de locos).

Foxy: _El problema tiene fácil solución..._

Freddy: ¿_A si, cual?_

Foxy: _Organizarle un cena romántica y hacerle pasar una cita inolvidable. Eso si, tiene que ser él el que de la idea del sexo._

Freddy: ¿_Sabes que seguramente no querrá tener nada, verdad?_

Foxy: ¡_Eso no importa! Lo importante es organizarle una noche romántica. Y, a lo mejor, hasta se deja hacer de todo al final de esta_ (esto último lo dijo con una mirada pervertida que ni el Papa se resistiría a él).

G. Freddy: ¡Buena idea! Además, a mi se me ha ocurrido como mejorarla...

Bonnie: ¿_A si, como_?

Entonces todos se juntaron, solo se oían cuchicheos y risas maliciosas. Dieron las 14:00, era el momento de volver a trabajar.

La pizzería estaba llena. Fue decorada con adornos típicos de San Valentín, y se estrenó la nueva pizza de fresas con forma de corazón (puede que os asquee la idea, pero yo una vez me hice una, y sabía bien).

Al fin dieron las 11:30 pm. El local cerró sus puertas, pero los trabajadores estarían, como siempre, media hora más para ordenarlo todo. Mientras limpiaban todo, Freddy y Foxy se colaron en la oficina del guarda, preparando así parte de la noche.

Dieron las 12:00 am (00:00), ya se habían ido todos, y Toby sale de la cocina.

Una curiosidad: Durante la caza de guardas, Toby empieza en la cocina. De allí pasa, sin ser visto por ninguna cámara, hasta las puertas de la oficina. Entonces pueden ocurrir 2 cosas; la 1ª es que entre y mate al guarda, y las 2ª es que hackee la puerta y la abra, pero solo sieta cerrada. En caso de que suceda lo 2º, Toby se largara sin atacar al guarda, pero las puertas no se podrán volver a cerrar en un rato (en el caso de BB, el abre ambas puertas, pero estas se pueden volver a cerrar nada más se allá ido).

Toby se sentó en una silla. Fue cerrar los ojos unos segundos, para encontarse la mesa con un mantel y 6 patos, nada más abrirlos. Junto a cada plato, había un tenedor, un cuchillo, una cuchara, una servilleta y un vaso.

Toby: ¿_Cuanto tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados_?

T. Freddy: _Unos 5 segundo..._

Toby: ¿_Y preparaste todo esto en tan poco tiempo_?

Bonnie: _¡En realidad lo hicimos entre los 5!_

Toby: ¿_cinco_?

G. Freddy: Si. Fuimos Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy y un servidor.

Toby: ¿_En serio_?

Freddy: _Si... ¡Lo hicimos por ti!_

Toby: _¿Por mi?_

Foxy: Si_. Freddy quería darte una sorpresa por San Valentín. Pero al final todos te acabamos organizando una noche inolvidable._

A medida que iban hablando, los animatronics se iban sentado.

Toby: ¿_Y cual es el truco_?

T. Bonnie: ¡_No hay truco, lo hicimos porque eres nuestro novio en común_!

Toby: ...

Toy Bonnie salió volando de una patada hacia el baño de mujeres.

Toby: _Maldito conejo travestido... _(Erik esta en contra de Toy Bonnie. Ni él ni yo tenemos nada en contra de los travestis)

Bonnie: _Que sexy te pones cuando maltratas a alguno de nosotros..._

Toby: _Sabía que hay gente a la que le excita que le peguen, o ser ellos los que pegan... pero no sabía que había gente a la que le excita ver como pegan a otros..._

Freddy:_ Así somos desde el 87._

T. Freddy: _Disculpar, pero yo soy así desde el año pasado..._

La cena transcurrió, aunque cueste creerlo, de manera normal (aunque Erik sepreguntaban de donde habrían sacado comida que no fuese pizza o tarta).

Una vez todos acabaron, jugaron a un juego muy divertido: Lanzarle pasteles al travesti. Toby y Erik quedaron empatados a 7 tartas.

T. Bonnie: ¡_Me vengaré por esta humillación_!

Bonnie: _Ya ya. ¡Vete a maquillarse, y déjanos tranquilos!_

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue dar un paseo romantico, cosa que no fue muy bien, ya que solo podían caminar por dentro de la pizzería.

Toby tuvo que ir un momento a la cocina. Cuando volvió, encontró una nota la cual decía:

"Querido Erik, te esperamos en la oficina del guarda de seguridad. Allí, te daremos un regalo que planeamos entre todos nosotros."

Toby fue emocionado a allí. La noche había sido maravillosa. Era increíble que la mayor parte de la noche pueda planeada por 3 osos adictos a violar a Erik.

Una vez entró en la oficina, se quedo petrificado. En medio de ella había una gigantesca cama matrimonial. Encima de ella, estaban los 5 animatronics, adoptando cada uno una pose bastante sexy diferente.

Freddy: ¡_Vamos, Erik, ven aquí a recibir tu regalo de San Valentín_!

Entonces, Erik (antes de entrar, se quitó la cabezas de Toby) comenzó a sangra por la nariz. Pero no eran unas hititas, estaba sangrando un montón.

Bonnie: _Esto... ¿Es normal que haga eso?_

G. Freddy: Puede que con la excitación, su sangre este circulando más rápido. Y debido a este, se le habrá roto alguna vena que pasase por la nariz...

Foxy: ¡_Hay que hacer algo!_

Tras decir esto, se puso sus pantalonespantalones (si, todos estaban desnudos (ya se que no llevan ropa, pero tienen un compartimento donde esconden su pene artificial)) y fue a junto Erik. Antes de que Foxy se le acercara, Erik se desmayo debido a la gran perdida de sangre, dejando sus ojos en blanco.

Erik se despertó en el Backstage.

¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo él con fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Te desmayarse por culpa de vernos a todos... tal y como estabamos - dijo Golden, que estaba sentado en un rincón.

Erik intento recordar lo sucedido. Desearía no haberlo echo, ya que recordó aquella imagen, y volvió a desmayarse mientras sangraba por la nariz.

G. Freddy: Mierda...

Erik volvió a despertar al rato.

Erik: ¡Joder, no me acabo acostumbrando a esto! Estarán preocupados...

G. Freddy: Si, lo estamos bastante. En una situación normal, Freddy ya te hubiera violado, aprovechando que estabas inconsciente. Sin embargo, te cogió en brazos como a una novia, y te llevó aquí.

Erik: Lo siento mucho. Os esforzasteis tanto... y al final fui yo el que lo estropeó todo.

G. Freddy: No te preocupes. Al menos... ¿Ahora sabes que nuestros sentimientos por ti no son solo por el sexo?

Erik: Si, ahora ya no me cabe duda de que esto es amor, y no solo lujuria.

G. Freddy: Bien. Ahora descansa un poco más.

Erik: De acuerdo. Pero eso si, si me volveis a hacer esto, intentar estar tapados cuando entre...

Golden Freddy se rió, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Erik, el cual se estaba quedando dormido otra vez.

Descansa, te lo mereces... - Dijo Golden, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

* Bueno, y hasta aquí este episodio creado en honor a San Valentín (al día, no al santo). Llegué bastante tarde como para hacer un capitulo en Navidad o en el día de la paz, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Quería un episodio sin sexo, solo cosas (más o menos) románticas. Pero tranquilo, que si que habrá un sexteto, y pronto (no os diré cuando Buajajajajajajaja).

Y ahora... unas cuantas tonterías más:

1\. Ya tengo pensado un Toy Bonnie x su guitarra, pero aún no un BB x su amigo imaginario.

2\. La típica gilipollez que digo siempre, y que nadie cumple (Cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.)


	20. Capítulo 18: Una admiradora

**Capítulo 18: Una admiradora**

19:00, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (no creo que hiciera falta decir el lugar).

Este sitio cambió mucho desde que eramos pequeños... - Dijo Jennifer, con tono bastante nostálgico.

Como que han cambiado el local - Dijo Jessica

¡_Hola, soy Toby, y hoy seré vuestr._..! - Dijo él, aunque no termino de hablar debido a que quedó como paralizado.

No era normal ver allí a sus amigos, ya que ellos no se acercaban por esa pizzería desde que eran niños por eso que Toby se quedo mudo al verlos allí.

Ah, este debe ser el animatronic del que nos hablantes, ese que lo copiastes de el diseño que le dimos a aquel traje, que nos había traido Erik.- Dijo Mark.

¡Si, es el!, ¿No es maravilloso? - Dijo Edward

Yo no diría exactamente eso... - dijo Jake.

_¡Hola, soy Toby, y hoy seré vuestro camarero!...¿Qué van a tomar? - _Dijo Toby, quitándose la vergüenza de encima.

Una vez todos pidieron, Toby se retiró, y volvió al cabo de unos minutos con sus pedidos.

¡Vaya vaya, pero si es la encantadora Jessica! - Dijo el Sr. Fazbear, saliendo de a saber donde.

¿Qué quieres?, ¡Estoy disfrutando de la tarde cvon mis amigos! - dijo tajantemente ella.

Es solo que el negocio va tan bien... que pensé en encargar 2 animatronics nuevos... - Dijo Fred, con su clásico tono de viejo tacaño y avaricioso.

Dicho esto, se fue a su despacho, acompañado por Jessica. Un par de minutos después...

¿Z? - Pregunto Jessica

Si. Pero este proyecto tiene que ser diferente. No quiero nada creepy ni mono. Quiero algo innovador, algo atrevido, algo con un aspecto futurista que atraiga a los más frikies.- Dijo alegremente el dueño de aquel local.

Puede que seas un viejo tacaño y avaricioso... pero desde luego tienes buen ojo para los negocios - Dijo Jessica, medianamente sorprendida.

¿Y para cuando los tendría? - Pregunto nervioso el viejo antes mencionado

Verano... - respondió de manera seca la rubia.

¿Como dice? - dijo el avaro, casi al borde del infarto.

Aunque si aumenta el dinero - dijo maliciosamente la ricachona.

Pero seras...¿Cuánto tendría que pagarte para que los tuvieras para Marzo? - pregunto furioso el Sr. Fazbear

El doble... aunque los puedo tener mañana por el quíntuple. - dijo picaronamente Jessica.

Creo que par Marzo esta bien... - Dijo Fred, intentando no desmallarse por pensar en la enorme cantidad de dinero que va a invertir.

¡Entonces trato echo! -dijo sonriente Jessica.

Tras salir de ese despaño, fue directa a la mesa en la que estaba, para comerse su pizza.

Una pregunta, ¿El zorro sex-digo pirata aún esta fuera de servicio? - pregunto Jennifer.

No, lo reparamos de manera excelente - dijo Edward, creyéndose el amo de la robótica.

Con que vuelve a estar operativo... - pensó Jennifer - ¡Me voy! - dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Jennifer se fue a Treasure Cove, en busca del zorro, el cual siempre fue su animatrónico preferido.

¡Hola guapo, cuanto tiempo sin verte! - dijo picaronamente Jennifer,mientras se apoyaba de manera sexy en una pared cercana.

¿_Nos conocemos, joves sirena? _\- Pregunto Foxy

¡Claro que si, mi vigoroso y machote capitán! - Dijo Jennifer, mientras se acercaba provocativamente al zorro.

_Lo siento, pero este marinero está cogido - _Dijo Foxy, mientras se alejaba nervioso de la pelirroja.

¿Por quién?, ¿Por esa perra plateada (Mangle), o por alguna de esas pájaras (las 2 Chicas)? - pregunto colericamente Jennifer.

_Por mi_... - Dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Jessica se dio la vuelta, y vio 2 grandes y brillantes ojos rojos (los ojos eran rojos, y no solo en iris). Esa cosa se avalando de manera violenta sobre Jennifer, provocando que esta se desmayara. Eso si, Toby se detuvo al ver desmayarse a Jennifer. Su intención era hacerla huir, no matarla.

_Lo siento, Jennifer, pero Foxy es mio y solo mio -_ Dijo Toby.

¿_La conoces_? - preguntó Foxy

_Si, es una de mis mejores amigas_ (en realidad Erik solo tiene 5 amigas: Jennifer, Jessica, Malpa, Chica y Mangle (y si, Mangle le pilló quitándose el traje, pero no lo mató)) - respondió Toby.

Entonces Foxy se acerco a Erik, acariciándole con su cola.

¿_Qué haces_? - pregunto un sonrojado Toby.

_Nada. Es solo que me alegra ver que eres capaz de darle un susto de muerte a una amiga solo por mi_ \- respondió Foxy de manera provocativa

_Es de día, y pueden aparecer niños en cualquier momento_ \- Dijo Toby, que estaba rojo como un tomate

_Y que me importa. Mientras estemos tu y yo, nada más me importa_ \- Respondió Foxy, con un tono que le daría envidia a muchos actores porno.

_Dejo a Jennifer con los demás, y vuelvo para darte un premio por eso tan bonito que acabas de decir_. - Dijo Toby, con un tono que le daría envidia a muchas actrices porno.

Toby cogió a Jennifer como si de una novia de tratase, y fue a junto el resto.

_Creo que esto os pertenece_... - dijo Toby, mientras sentaba a Jennifer en su silla - _La encontre desmaydaa cerca de Treasure Cove..._

Tras decir esto, Toby se largo en dirección al sitio antes nombrado. Cuando Jennifer se despertó, le contó a todos lo sucedido, aunque ellos solo le creyeron la parte en la que acosaba a Foxy.

En cuanto a Toby y Foxy... digamos que Mangle tuvo que dar el shows pirata ella sola el resto de la tarde. Ya por la noche, Foxy y Toby tuvieron que soportar una buena bronca por parte de la zorrita plateada.

Pero... ¿Qué es ese misterioso proyecto Z?, ¿Habrá un Jennifer x Foxy?, y lo más importante... ¿Sabría bien la pizza que se comieron los amigos de Erik?

*Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Originalmente, iba a ser una pelea de gatas entre Freddy y Foxy, todo por ver quien se merece más a Erik. Luego iba a hacer un Erik y Toby vs Jeniffer. Sin embargo, consideré que hacer una pequeña disputa y luego una pelea, sería una idea más atractiva. Por cierto, me acabo de acordar que en algunos capítulos anteriores,no puse en _cursiva_ lo que tenía que poner. Pido perdón. Y tranquilos, ya estoy corrigiendo eso. Y vuelvo a pedir perdón por el incidente de los capítulos 16 y 17

Y en cuanto a los comentarios...:

1\. Le doy las gracias a - Mc-19051 - por sugerirme que itilizara una única forma de diálogo. Para ser sincero, hay veces en las que yo también me lío a la hora de revisar lo que escribí. Ojala hubiera más gente dándome algún consejo o sugerencia.

2\. Tanto yo como vosotros sabéis lo que viene ahora...: Cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) será bien recibido.


	21. Capítulo 19: Planes y más planes

Aviso: Partes con lenguaje soez, yo aviso...

**Capítulo 19: Planes y más planes**

Era la 01:00. Erik estaba en la oficina del guarda, mientras este era empaquetado en un traje de Freddy, usando su teléfono.

Joder... ¿Quién cojones llama a estas horas? - Dijo Jessica, despertándose amargamente, por culpa de que sonaba el teléfono de su habitación. - ¿Quién es? - pregunto tras descolgar el teléfono.

¿_Jessica_? - dijo Erik, para luego quitarse la cabeza de Toby - Jessica... tengo una pregunta para ti...

¿No podías esperar hasta mañana? - dijo la rubia

No. Estaba tan nervioso por saber la respuesta, que hice algo horrible... - Dijo nuestro querido protagonista.

¿Algo horrible?... Por favor, dime que no te dedicas a cazar guardas, como tus amigos... - dijo Jessica, casi dormida de nuevo.

¿Sabes lo que hacemos? - pregunto sorprendido

Los únicos que saben eso, aparte de vosotros y vuestras víctimas, somos el Sr. Fazbear, mi padre y yo - respondió la ricachona. - Y... ¿Cual es tu pregunta?

Verás... he visto que los robots que fabrica tu empresa son muy resistentes. Pero, entonces, ¿Cómo es que Mang-digo Toy Foxy se rompió tan fácilmente?

Ella fue la última que creamos de todo el grupo. En su caso, queríamos probar una idea, una idea que nos facilitaría mucho el trabajo. La idea era que sus piezas se mantuvieran unidas gracias a electromagnetismo. Por desgracia, la tecnología de los 80 no permitió que la compañía pudiera crear un campo electromagnético lo suficientemente potente, lo que derivó en que sus piezas se pudieran separar con un simple tirón. - Dijo ella, mientras se iba desvelando cada vez más. - Luego resulto que había un problema extra: Si cierto tipo de partes se juntaban mucho, probocaban ondas supersónicas, capaces de alterar al resto de animatrónicos (Mangle puede acelerar el movimiento de los animatrónicos en el juego, emitiendo cierto sonido) y revolucionarlos.

Eso explica porque todos fueron corriendo a por el guarda cuando junté 2 piezas viejas de Mangle... - Pensó Erik, mientras de daba las gracias a su amiga, y colgaba el teléfono.

Cuando Erik se fue, Golden Freddy apareció. Este, descolgó el teléfono, y le dio al botón de rellamada.

¿¡Que cojonos quieres ahora!? - respondió Jessica, de tal manera, que Golden pensó que esa loca saldría del teléfono para matarlo.

Jessica, yo... quería preguntarte otra cosa... - Dijo Goldy, intentando imitar la voz de Erik (Golden tiene voz como de humano y Marionette tiene voz como de espíritu, pero ninguna suena a robot) - ¿Es posible quedarme embarazado de alguno de esos robot?... me refiero... de manera, por así decirlo, biológica...

¿¡What the fuck!?, ¿A que viene esa pregunta? - dijo Jessica, casi traumatizada.

Es solo que... me preguntaba si tu podrías crear alguna cosa con la que me puedan embarazar alguno de ellos, a pesar de yo ser chico, y ellos robots... - dijo de forma neutra el osos dorado.

Por poder se puede... pero... Bueno un reto es un reto - dijo Jessica - ¡Es más, te lo dejaré gratis!

¿En serio? - dijo felizmente Golden.

Si. Pero solo porque me acabas de proponer un reto que parece divertido. Además, si todo sale very good, revolucionaré el mercado de la robótica. - Dijo ella. - Mañana hablamos...

¡Si, pero llámame a otro número! - dijo Goldy.

Esto cogió el móvil del guarda anterior, y le dio el número de este a Jessica. Si total, el guarda no lo necesitaría más.

Al día siguiente, a las 17:30.

¡Erik, lo tengo, y te va a encantar! - dijo Jessica, al otro lado de la llamada

¡Pues cuenta me! - Dijo Goldy, volviendo a imitar a Erik

Lo que haremos será administrarle roboespermatozoides al animatrónico que elijas. Estos, analizarán su forma, y diseñarán el modo de replicarla. Una vez echo esto, solo haría falta introducirlos en un entorno húmedo y caliente, como el estomago de un humano. ¡Y para darle más realismo, hemos ralentizado el proceso de replica de 1 hora, a 9 meses! - explico ella.

¡Wow, eso es fantástico, gracias! - Dijo un alegre oso sin ojos - Y... ¿para cuando estarán terminados?

Estaran listos dentro de una semana. - dijo Jessica - Aunque... podrían estarlo para mañana, siempre y cuando consigas que el zorro se tire a Jennifer. Así, tal vez consiga que deje de contarme sus sueños eróticos con él (sexy Foxy).

Golden no sabía que decir. Por un lado quería tener un hijo, pero por otro, Erik no querría hacer nada con el si se entera de que vendió a Foxy. Tras mucho regateo, acordaron que lo tendría listo dentro de 3 días, a cambio de pasar una tarde con el zorro.

Tras colgar, Golden empezó a pensar en como lograr que Erik no lo mate en cuanto se entere de que lo embarazaron.

La noche llegó, y Golden salió en busca de el futuro madre (aunque sea la madre, sigue siendo hombre) de su hijo.

_Por favor, solo una canción.._. - Le dijo Freddy de manera suplicante a Erik

Venga, vale. Pero no penséis que me voy a poner en plan fan histérica... - dijo juguetonamente Erik.

La verdad, es que no pudo cumplir su palabra. Acabó bastante encantado por la canción de amor que compusieron y cantaron Freddy y su versión Toy, acompañada con una música romántica compuesta y tocada por Bonnie, que acabo peor que las fans de One Direction.

Para cuando acabó la canción, Erik ya se había puesto en una pose que parecía decir "follame salvajemente hasta el amanecer".

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, ninguno de los 3 fue el que reclamó el premio. Golden Freddy apareció detrás de nuestro erótico protagonista, y se lo llevó.

¿Por qué has echo eso? - pregunto Erik.

Tenia que hablar contigo en privado... - dijo tímidamente Goldy - Si pudieras dar a luz a un hijo mio... ¿Lo harías?

¿Por qué me lo preguntas? - Dijo Erik

Porque creo que en nuestra relación falta algo... - dijo un cabizbajo Golden.

Oh, mi Goldy... ¿Por qué no pruebas a ser un poco más romantico? Lo único que haces es aparecer de la nada, secuestrarme, y luego violarle... - dijo Erik, apollando una de sus manos en un hombro del oso, mientras con la otra le levantaba la cara para que este le mirara a los ojos - Si hicieras eso, encontrarías lo que te falta...

Erik le dio un beso a Golden. No uno apasionado, ni tampoco casto, solo uno normal (pero con lengua). Erik se levantó, y se fue. Había sido secuestrado tantas veces por ese oso, que ya se sabía el camino de vuelta.

Erik desapareció de la pizzería sin dejar rastro alguno. Los clientes se preguntaban donde estaba aquel encantador camarero robot. Erik volvió 3 días después...

¡Señoras, pase lo que pase, prometanme que no gritarán...! - Le dijo Erik a un grupo de señoras de edad avanzada, unas más que otras...

¡Lo prometemos! Siempre y cuando, nos allás dicho la verdad... - dijo una de ellas.

Erik y el grupo de señoras entraron en la pizzería. Eran las 12:35, por lo que solo podían entrar personal con llaves, o seres con habilidad para abrir cerraduras (Erik es de los segundos). Erik les hizo un gesto para que esperaran en el recibidor, mientras él lo preparaba todo.

Erik llegó a la Sala de Fiestas Principal. Todos se sorprendieron al verle. Erik había cambiado un poco en esos 3 días. Se le notaba un poco más alto, y con una mirada más decidida que la de antes. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de guarda, solo que este había sido decorado, imitando exactamente el estilo de su traje de Toby.

¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! - dijo alegremente Erik.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse mucho, BB apagó las luces de la sala, y Toy Chica fue corriendo hacia él con ansias asesinas (recordemos que estos 2 son los únicos que no saben que Erik es Toby).

A pesar de la visibilidad nula, Erik esquivó fácilmente a Toy Chica (ah, si, Erik también tiene muy buenos reflejos).

Joder, si llego a saber esto, no os traigo a ninguno de las 2 un regalo. - dijo Erik, intentando aparentar enfado.

¿_Un regalo_? - pregunto Chica.

Si. Lo primero es que a Chica y a Toy Chica les traje unas pizzas echas en Francia... - dijo Erik, dándole a cada una su pizza francesa - Y segundo... ¡Entren, señoras!

Las mujeres que acompañaban a Erik entraron allí. Erik las ordeno, quedando cada una en frente de un animatrónico. Erik se alejó unos pasos...

¿_Ma...mamá_? - dijeron al unisono todos ellos, a excepción de Puppet.

Cada uno de ellos fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer que tenía delante, mientras lloraban desconsoladamente. En efecto, Erik se había recorrido todo el país en busca de las madres de aquellos niños asesinados.

Puppet, lo siento tu madre... murió el año pasado de un ataque al corazón. - dijo tristemente Erik - Si te sirve de consuelo, fue durmiendo, por lo que no sufrió...

Erik había recorrido un gigantesco país en busca de 11 mujeres. Había echo todo lo posible porque fueran exactamente igual que el día en el que asesinaron a sus hijos. Sin embargo, sintió que todo eso había sido un esfuerzo inútil tras ver llorar a Puppet.

Erik se subió al escenario, y le explicó a todas lo que les había ocurrido a sus hijos. Estes, le explicaron todo lo que hizo Erik por ellos, omitiendo las partes de sexo.

Fue un reencuentro precioso. Hubo lágrimas, risas, y incluso Erik consiguió animar a Puppet.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la mente de 5 animatronics se estaban formando ideas, diferentes formas de agradecerle a Erik esto (algo XXX).

El reloj daba las 13:55. Erik les dijo a las señoras que tenían que irse. Tras muchos pucheros y pataletas, los animatronics accedieron a dejarlas marchar, siempre y cuando volvieran a visitarlos.

Erik acompañó a las mujeres hasta la puerta, y luego se despidió.

Ellos me arrebataron lo que más quería... ¡Y ahora yo haré lo mismo con ellos! - dijo una misteriosa voz.

Tras oír esto, todas las señoras se dieron la vuelta asustadas. Solo tuvieron unos segundos para ver a una silueta femenina con el pelo plateado, antes de que esta las matara, una a una y sin supervivientes. La asesina llevó los cuerpos a un callejón cercano, y los colocó dentro de un traje, cada una en el del tipo de sus hijos (por ejemplo, metió a la madre de Freddy en un traje de Freddy).

Tranquilos, pequeños mios... esto solo a sido la primera parte de mi plan. - dijo ella - ¡Me vengaré de cada uno de vosotros, sin ninguna excepción! ... Y, sobre todo, de Erik...

*Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Este capítulo es diferente al resto, ya que pasa de contar un plan malicioso, a contar sucesos bastante sentimentales y luego convertirlos en una historia de asesinato y suspense.

Las preguntas importantes son:

1\. ¿Quién es esa demente?

2\. ¿Erik al final aceptará el tener un hijo con "su Goldy"?

3\. ¿Dejaréis algún comentario, consejo, duda o sugerencia?


	22. Capítulo 20: Eirika y su oscuro secret

Aviso: Varios sinónimos de "ramera" esparcidos por el capítulo. Pido disculpas de manera anticipada.

**Capítulo 20: Eirika y su "oscuro" secreto**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el reencuentro de los animatronics con las mujeres que alguna vez habían sido sus madres. Golden Freddy ya tenía en su poder el invento que Jessica creó para el, pensando que era para Erik, pero no lo uso... aún. Y Erik... bueno, seguía trabajando como Toby por el día, aunque cada día se acostumbraba más a esa "nueva" vida. Y si eres uno de esos pervertidos/lectores que más me gustan, solo te diré que Erik llevaba varios días con el culo dolorido, después de los "agradecimientos" que le dieron sus 5 novios.

Esta vez, la historia comienza a las 06:00 de una húmeda pero cálida mañana.

¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me babees la cara? - Dijo Erik, muy molesto, y con la cara llena de aceite.

_Lo siento_... - dijo Toy Freddy apenado - ¡_Pero no hubiera baseado tanto, si tu no hubieras echo eso con el dedo!_

Vale... pues no te lo haré para la próxima... - Dijo Erik, intentando parecer indignado.

¡_No no no no, yo no dije nada_! - dijo el Toy bastante nervioso y desesperado.

La pizzería abrió, pero no os voy a aburrir con los detalles de el día de Erik. Eso si, os diré que tuvieron quecambiar a la banda por los Toys, ya que Freddy estaba sin energías (hablo en serio, las gasto todas durante el descanso, siguiendo las locas ideas de Erik).

Erik se había marchado a las 12:00 am, solo dijo que iba a visitar a su hermano.

Aburrido de mirar la oscuridad, Bonnie fue a "ver" al nuevo guarda nocturno, a las 01:00 am.

¡Hola, mi sensual conejito de peluche! - dijo una voz desde dentro de la oficina, una voz que a Bonnie le resultaba familiar.

Se acerco a la puerta, y la vio: ¡Era Eirika!

Esta vez si que traía uniforme, solo que había conseguido que la parte de arriba le quedara super ceñida, y había convertido los pantalones en una minifalda. Esto, junto con la pose de actriz porno en la que estaba tirada en el suelo, provocaron que Bonnie se "revolucionase".

_Cu-cuanto tiempo sin verte_... - dijo Bonnie, intentando fallidamente hacerse el interesante.

Si, es verdad. Pero si quieres algo con migo, no te va a bastar esa cara tan mona, al menos ahora... - Dijo ella, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Bonnie ardiera en deseos de tirarsela - Ahora... tendrás que invitar al zorro, si es que quieres algo...

A decir verdad, a Bonnie no le importaría compartirla, siempre y cuando SI hubiera sexo.

_¡Voy a por él...!_ \- dijo el conejo, antes de salir corriendo, todo rojo

Bonnie volvió un rato después (01:30 am), arrastrando por el suelo al zorro, el cual estaba dormido.

¡Oh, que bien! Por desgracia, también quiero al oso pardo... - dijo Eirika

Bonnie vivió a salir corriendo, sólo que esta vez tardó 1 hora en traer a Freddy (02:30 am), ya que tuvo que convencerlo.

Eres un cielo... ¡Pero también quiero al de juguete...! - dijo nuevamente la guarda.

Dieron las 03:00, y Bonnie regresó con Toy Freddy, el cual fue mucho más fácil de convencer.

¡Perfecto! O lo sería, si me trajeras al doradito... - susurro ella.

Para cuando volvió, ya eran las 05:00 am.

¡Bien, ahora haz unas cuantas pizzas! - dijo la guarro-digo guarda.

Bonnie se puso ha hacer varias pizzas. Cuando salió de la cocina, con una bandeja con 3 pizzas, se encontró con Eirika.

Bueno, ya son las 6 de la mañana, a sí que me tengo que ir... ¡Bye bye! - Dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y luego giñandole un ojo.

Bonnie estaba sorprendido. Esa tipa le había estado engañando hasta que dieran las 06:00. Bonnie había caído una vez en el juego de esa víbora, pero la próxima, tiñiría las paredes de rojo (espero que lo hayáis entendido).

Paso la mañana y la tarde. Erik trabajó todo el día, pero se fue al hospital por la noche, pues se encontraba fatal. En su lugar, estaban las ganas de venganza de Bonnie.

¡_Venganzaaaaaaaaa_! - gritó él, mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la oficina del guarda.

Bonnie entro, pero sus gritos de ira se vieron apagados por un lujurioso beso, por parte de la guarda. Bonnie retrocedió un poco, sin separar su boca de la de la guarda. Bonnie solo pudo divisar una mirada asesina en los ojos de la guarda, antes de que esta lo empujara contra la pared, de una patada en el estómago.

¿Me reconoces? - pregunto la guarda tras quitarse las gafas - Mírame a los ojos, y responde...

_Si, te reconozco... ¡Eres Eirika, la guarrona a la que voy a matar_! - dijo Bonnie, mientras echaba a corre hacia ella, enloquecido.

¿Ah, si...? - dijo ella, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina, y se volvía a colocar las gafas, sin darle tiempo a Bonnie a que se le acercara.

Bonnie solo pudo soltar un enorme grito de ira. Ante esto, la guarda soltó un gemido de placer, cosa que enfureció más al ser de ojos marrones.

Ya eran las 03:00 am. Los únicos animatronics en movimiento eran Bonnie, Mangle y las 2 Chicas. Ante esto, Eirika solo podía pensar una cosa: que el conejo la quería matar por venganza, que la mujeres la querían matar porque envidiaban su belleza, y que el niño era simplemente relleno en un plan militar.

Bonnie y Toy Chica tras la puerta izquierda, Chica y Mangle tras la derecha, y BB en la ventana de enfrente.

Para aquellos que presten atención a mis explicaciones, les resultará chupado saber lo que viene ahora...: BB empieza a reírse sin parar, y ambas puertas se abren de golpe.

Ese sería el fin para un guarda normal. Pero ella no era normal... sobre todo porque en ese momento ella no estaba en la oficina.

Aunque cueste creerlo, esa loca suicida se encontraba en la sala de fiestas principal, sentada tomándose un café.

Este café sabe horrible... - es lo único que dijo tras probar el primer sorbo.

En frente suya estaba Puppet, tomando un café junto a ella.

Tienes razón... - fue lo único nque dijo en respuesta a la afirmación de Eirika.

¿Que cojones ocurre aquí? - Pregunto Golden, apareciendo encima de la mesa.

Antes de que este lo viera venir, Eirika lo había noqueado, y lo estaba usando como asiento.

¡_Hi_! - dijo una voz de debajo de la mesa, parecida a la de BB, pero femenina.

¿Y esta niña? - preguntó Eirika

¡Es Balloon Girl, un modelo alternativo de Balloon Boy! - dijo Puppet

Ya veo... ¿También tiene un alma? - dijo Eirika

Si, de una niña que encontramos asesinada hace mucho... - dijo el siniestro animatrónico - ¿Y como es que sabes sobre eso?

Digamos que soy un poco bruja... - dijo Eirika, riéndose - ¿Tambien fue asesinada por Vicent?

Vaya, así que también sabes sobre eso... - dijo Puppet - Si, la mato la mañana antes de...

Antes de que Erik lo matara, ¿no? - pregunto Eirika

Me estas empezando a asustar... - dijo Puppet mientras se levantaba de la silla - ¿Como sabes tanto?

Mirame a los ojos... - dijo la guarda mientras se quitaba las gafas, intentando que Puppet descubriera su secreto.

¡No puede ser!, Eres... - dijo Puppet.

Shhhhhh - dijo mientras ponía de manera erótica su dedo en sus labios (en los de Puppet)

Puppet enseguida intuyó que hacía eso para intentar que el conejo violeta, detrás de él, no se moviera.

¿_Quién eres en realidad_? - dijo Freddy, mientras salía de entre las sombras, y le quitaba las gafas a Eirika.

¿Yo? Yo solo soy una joves y bella damiseladamisela, atrapada en una pesadilla sin fin, intentando no ser atrapada por seres que no son lo que parecen. - dijo sarcásticamente ella.

_Muy graciosa_... - dijo Foxy, que estaba detrás de ella, mientras colocaba su garfio de manera amenazante en el cuello de la muchacha.

Es malvado pirata tiene atrapada a la hermosa dama... que cliché - dijo ella, volviendo al tono sarcástico.

¡_No estamos de broma_! - dijeron el resto de animatronics, no presentes, mientras se acercabanacercaban.

Te arrepentirás toda la vida si lo haces, Foxy - dijo su presa

_He echo cosas peores, y sigo tan pancho_. - dijo su opresor - ¿_Qué hay de diferente en ti_?

Eirika se zafó del agarre, agarró la cabeza del zorro, y la puso delante de la suya. Foxy quedo con la boca abierta, y no por la maniobra que realizo ella, sino porque también descubrió la verdadera identidad de la muchacha.

_No puede ser_... - dijo Foxy, mientras agachaba las orejas y comenzaba a temblar.

Shhhhh... No pasa nada, te perdono - dijo Eirika, mientras metía la cabeza de Foxy entre sus grandes senos.

_Morrudo_... - musitó Bonnie.

De pronto, BG trajo una toalla. Eirika lo comprendió la indirecta... era hora de decir la verdad.

Eran las 05:50 am. Eirika había conducido hasta el baño de hombres a Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy a su silla (Golden Freddy). Para cuando dieron las 06:00 am, los animatronics ya habían salido, pero con cara de "WTF?".

Flashback:

Los 5 animatronics y Eirika habían entrado en el baño de hombres.

Eirika le dio un pequeño tirón a su pelo, demostrando que aquella larga y sensual melena era una peluca súper realista. De seguido, se pasó la toalla por la cara, quitándose el maquillaje. Todos quedaron traumatizados tras ver a la persona que se había echo pasar por aquella guarrona deprabada

_¿E-Erik_...? - tartamudeó Bonnie.

¡It's me! - respondió el

En efecto, Eirika fue Erik todo este tiempo, solo que disfrazado de mujer.

_P-pero... ¿Por qué_? - dijo Goldy

Pues veréis... quería ver hasta que punto podía jugar con vosotros... - dijo Erik - ¡Y todo salió mejor de lo que me esperaba...!

Todos se miraron maliciosamente. En ocasiones normales, Erik hubiera sido violado, pero no. Lo único que hicieron fue tumbarse en el suelo con poses sexys, y dejar al aire sus partes privadas. Ocurrió lo que querían que ocurriese: Erik empezó a sangrar por la nariz, y se desmayó.

Todos rieron burlonamente. Después de esto, le pusieron las gafas y la peluca, y lo despertaron. Todo esto ocurrió en 10 minuto (Erik estuvo desmayado 5 de ellos (estaría una hora, si no fuera por que lo despertaron). Luego todos salieron del baño.

*Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Por si os lo preguntáis, si, este siempre fue mi plan. La única duda que tengo, es que no se si me quedó bien la parte de la confesión. Dejando esto aparte, Erik se volverá a disfrazar de Eirika en ciertas ocasiones, pero solo para zorrear con algún tipejo.

Y ahora, la parida de siempre, a la que no hacéis caso: Cualquier comentario no ofensivo, consejo, petición, o pregunta no personal será bien recibido.


	23. Capítulo 21: Cambios de los animatronics

**Capítulo 21: Cambios entre los animatronics**

A medida que avanza el tiempo, las cosas cambian de muchas formas. Y es algo obvio que la tecnología no es una excepción.

Originalmente, la pizzería Fredbear's Family Dinner contaba con un hombre que se disfrazaba de Golden Freddy para entretener a los niños, Vicent. Pero Vicent fue sustituido por 4 animatronics, los cuales se volvieron la marca distintiva del local. Debido a problemas técnicos (aparición del cadáver de un niño dentro de un animatronic), la pizzería tubo que cerrar. Años después, la compañía Fazbear Entretaiment volvió a abrir sus puertas, solo que esta vez el local se llamaba Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Los animatronics que sustituyeron a Vicent, fueron sustituidos por versiones más animadas de ellos mismos, junto con la incorporación de The Puppet y Balloon Boy. Un tal Fritz Smith jaqués los nuevos animatronics a los 6 días de la reapertura, lo que produjo la mordida del 87 (y por consiguiente, los asesinatos de aquellos 5 niños por Vicent), la pizzería volvió a cerrar. Muchos después, y con poco presupuesto, la pizzería reabrió sus puertas. Esta vez solo estaban presentes los sustitutos de Vicent, ya que se tuvieron que deshacer de los Toys, por culpa de problemas legales. Sin embargo, Foxy quedo fuera de servicio tras encontrar a 5 niños muertos, muy cerca de PirateCove. 7 días después de la reapertura, volvió a cerrar, debido a la Mike Schmidt manipulo a los animatronics. Esto causo que estés atacaran a varios camareros y adultos. 30 años después, Fazbear Entretaiment abre una atracción temática, debido a que ya están artos de tanta pizzería cerrada. Fazbear's Fright, era el nombre de esta. Se trataba de una atracción de parque, donde los clientes podían vivir lo que vivieron los guardas nocturnos de las pizzerías.

Pero nos estamos adelantando mucho en el tiempo, así que retrocedamos 30 años. Un año después de cerrar la 2ª Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, esta reabrió sus puertas en el mismo local, y con los mismos animatronics que daban el mismo espectáculo que daban en Fredbear's Family Dinner.

Semanas después de esto, la empresa compró un nuevo animatrónic (o eso creían ellos), que sustituyó a los 2 camareros. Este animatrónic fue llamado Toby.

2 semanas después, la pizzería cerró (que surprise), solo que esta vez lo hicieron para reformarla. La nueva Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, nombrada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5.1, era muchísimo mejor que cualquiera de las otras.

Los Toys habían vuelto, junto con BB (y BG) y Puppet. Pero esta vez, las versiones Toy y los originales funcionaban a la vez, turnándose para actuar. BB y BG seguían repartiendo globos, y Puppet regalos, que contenían peluches de los animatronics originales y Toby (muy kawaii, por cierto).

Los Toys, habían sido liberados de ese estúpido reconocimiento facial, que fue lo que Fritz había hackeado. Mientras, a otros animatronics le colocaron pelos (o plumas) sintéticos, los cuales parecían reales (y muy suaves). Estés eran los originales, Toby y Golden Freddy (se los colocaron, aunque fuera un traje viejo y sin uso, debido a un tercero (Erik)). Algo que habría que decir, aunque creo que no interesa, es que le pusieron inteligencia artificial a los cupcakes de las 2 Chicas.

Las costumbres no cambiaron mucho, la verdad: Pizza y tarta baratas, las mismas canciones, las historias piratas de Foxy y/o Mangle, la caza nocturna de guardas... pero ahora habia cosas nuevas, como el espectáculo pirata de Foxy y Toy Foxy (una otra de teatro con temática pirata), los asombrosos espectáculos de Toby (cosas como hacer malabares con palos ardiendo, montado en un monociclo y con los ojos cerrados, moviéndose por todo el restaurante (algo chungo de hacer, pero Toby trabaja de camarero y payaso)), o la cocina del placer (se llamaba así, porque una vez entras, Toby conseguirá que no quieras salir (en resumen: sexo)). Aunque esto último era un privilegio reservado única y exclusivamente para Freddy, Foxy, Goldy, Bonnie y Toy Freddy.

Por otra parte, Erik ya no sufría derramamientos de sangre (no exagero, sangraba muchísimo, y eso que no es hemofílico) al ver a esos 5 animatronics desnudos y en poses sexys.

Pero todo sufrió un pequeño cambio una mañana, una mañana que Freddy y su banda escucharon algo, desde detrás de las cortinas del escenario...

¿Entonces Chica será la primera en llegar? - le preguntaba el Sr. Fazbear a un hombre, el cual llevaba el logotipo de Triplebot Corporation en la camisa.

No, señor Fazbear, el primero será Foxy - dijo en hombre.

¡Perfecto! Si Chica fuese la primera, tendría que guardarla hasta que llegase Bonnie. - dijo un sonriente Fred.

Ambos se despidieron, no sin antes acordar que el paquete llegaría ese mismo día, por la tarde.

Los 3 animatronics no se habían enterado de nada. ¿Qué era eso de traer achica, Foxy y Bonnie? ¿No habría algún Freddy? Y lo más importante... ¿Dónde se había metido Toby?

La última vez que Erik desapareció, se jugo una mala pasada o los animatronics, travestido (repito: no tengo nada en contra de los travestis).

Goldy salió de la nada...

¡Chicos, tenéis que ver Toby...! - Dijo él, para luego desaparecer, y reaparecer con Toby a su lado.

La verdad es que no había cambiado mucho. Las únicas diferencias, es que ahora las partes con dibujos rojos llevaban una cobertura de metal, en vez de pelo. Las otras, era nque los bordes de su gorra también eran metálicos, y que sus ojos eran de colores distinto (para ser más exactos, el derecho era azul celeste, y el izquierdo rojo fuego).

¡Wow, me acaban de entrar ganas de tener sexo salvaje contigo! - dijo Freddy, sin importarle que Chica lo oyera, cosa que ocurrió.

¡_Calma, que tengo trabajo!_ \- dijo Toby, deteniendo el avance del oso marrón.

_Una cosa... ¿Sabes algo acerca de un nuevo Foxy?_ \- Pregunto Bonnie

_Sip. Se que el jefe a pagado una enorme suma millonaria, aunque no tanto como conmigo, por ciertos robos. - _dijo Toby_ \- Y la suma millonaria es por cada uno de ellos..._

_Según sabemos son versiones mejoradas de nosotros... - _dijo Chica, señalándose a ella y Bonnie_ \- También de Foxy... Pero no oímos nada de un nuevo Freddy..._

_Eso es porque YO soy ese nuevo Freddy - _dijo de manera presumida Toby_ \- Y de aí este cambio que me han echo._

_¿Y los vais a sustituir? -_ le pregunto Goldy a Toby.

_No, pasará como con los Toys, y nos turnaremos_. - respondió él.

La tarde llegó. Toby fue el encargado de ir a recoger una enorme caja de madera, que dejaron en la puerta, y que contenía al nuevo Foxy.

Toby llevó la caja hasta el despacho del señor Fazbear, donde abrió la caja.

Minutos después, en Treasure Cove...

¡_Mami, mira al zorro blanco, tiene una pinta ridícula!_ \- le decía una niña de 5 años a su madre

Mangle (prefiero seguir llamándole Mangle, aunque esté mejor que nunca) miro a la niña con cara de psicópata. La niña se acercó a Mangle, y esta se preparaba para morderla.

¡_Yar, grumetilla, no deberías acercarte tanto a un pirata_! - dijo una voz con acento pirata.

Detrás de la niña se encontraba un zorro pirata, solo que no era Foxy.

¿_Y tú quien eres_? - pregunto la niña.

¿_Yo?, ¡Yo soy el capitán Foxy, rey de los 7 mares! Aunque me puedes llamar Foxy Z, simplemente_. - Dijo el desconocido animatrónic

La niña se fue riéndose y saltando, junto con su madre. Entonces apareció Toby...

¡_Hola, mi varonil capitán!_ \- fue lo primero que dijo Toby - ¡_Hola, mi encantadora capitana_! - dijo luego - _Veo que ya conocieron a su nuevo camarada_... ¡Foxy Z!

_¡Yar, mi nombre en Foxy Z, y he sigo creado para atraer a un público un poco más maduro! -_ dijo con una reverencia - S_olo espero que no tengamos que usar los cañones._

Toby parecía que no entendía nada, pero los otros 2 zorros si le entendieron, y se rieron junto a él.

En cuanto a aspecto, es nuevo Foxy imponía mucho más miedo.

Hablando del físico... Las únicas diferencias, era que era un poco más alto, y que le habían puesto pecho, brazos y piernas musculosos. No era en plan "trata a anabolizantes", pero si en plan buenorro que esta para comérselo, o en plan dios griego.

En cuanto a la ropa... Llevaba pantalones largos, al igual que Foxy, solo que los de este habían sido tratados para que pareciese que se rompieron por las rodillas. También llevaba un abrigo en plan David Jones, solo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Ah, sí, lo del pecho lo sabían porque no llevaba camisa de ningún tipo.

En cuanto a accesorios...Llevaba el clásico garfio en vez de mano derecha, y un parche en el ojo derecho, el cual se levantaba y bajaba como el de Foxy. También llevaba un cinturón y un sombrero pirata.

Para ser sinceron, Toby sentía unas ganas terribles de tirarse a ese machote. Solo le frenaban 3 cosas: Había niños cerca, ese robot (porque era un robot, y no un animatronic) no tenía sentimientos (pero si una inteligencia artificial de última generación), y que no tenía pene (aunque perfectamente podía haber echo lo que hizo Goldy, en su primer encuentro sexual con Erik. Y Erik lo sabía, pero seguía sin querer hacer nada con él).

Toby comentó otra cosa, y era que los Z no eran animatronics, sino robots. También comento que están programados para obedecer únicamente a "Freddy Z", osea, Toby (lo se, lo se... Erik tiene a un buenorro a sus ordenes, y no le obliga a hacer na sexual (aún)).

La tarde continuó normal. Foxy y Mangle agradecían la presencia de Foxy Z. Esto era porque así, ellos solo tendrían que haces su teatrillo, y luego él se encargaría de contar historias piratas.

Un día perfecto... y una noche. Foxy Z estaba programado para obeceder a Toby en casi todo. La única orden que no acataría, sería la de "sal de la pizzería". Dejando eso a parte, le obedecía en TODO, incluso en "mata al guarda". Si, leyeron bien... En pocos días, Erik tendría a su servicio a 8 sicarios (sus 5 amantes y sus 3 escláv-digo ayudantes).

* Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Creo que me quedó... interesante. En verdad, añadir los nuevos 3 animatronics no va a ayudarme a crear situaciones sexuales, pero tenía ganas de dejar volar mi imaginación. En un principio, los iba a introducir más tarde, pero empecé ya por falta de otras ideas.

Y no, esta vez no diré lo que siempre digo, porque ya os lo sabéis. Y si no, mirar en capítulos anteriores (espero no haber sonado desagradable).


	24. Capítulo 22: Las versiones Z

**Capítulo 22: Las versiones Z**

Habían pasado pocos días desde que trajeron a Foxy Z. Para ser más exactos, solo pasaron 2 días desde eso (y no, Toby aun no se aprovechó de su sirvien-digo compañero).

Era por la noche. Toby estaba con cara de "What the fuck?", por ver a un pollo gigante bailando break dance (y lo hacía muy bien). No era la primera vez que Toby creía estar drogado, ya que ciertos osos harían lo que fuera por tener sexo con el, incluso drogarlo y violarlo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. No sabía que le habían dado, solo sabía que lo habían echo como si fuera un supositorio, ya que le dolía un montón en la parte trasera.

Entonces sintió que algo giraba ahí a dentro, por lo descubrió que lo que notaba no era un supositorio, sino un dedo.

Se volteó lentamente, para ver a que pedobear tendría que mandar al desguace, de tremenda paliza que le daría.

Para su sorpresa, no era uno de los Pedobear, sino Foxy. Este, solo le sonrió maliciosamente, e introdujo un segundo dedo.

¿Porque, porque ese zorro podía ser tan adorable, y luego ser tan pervertido? - Pensaba Toby

Sin más que pensar, empezó a besar Foxy. El beso se volvió más salvaje cuando Foxy introdujo un tercer dedo (y, no me preguntéis como, pero metió el puño entero).

_¿No te apetece meterme otra cosa?_ \- le dijo Toby al zorro, con un tono que empalmaría incluso a alguien tipo Stephen Hawking (sin ánimos de ofender a nadie).

Foxy ya estaba empezando a poner cara de perro en celo, cuando apareció Freddy.

¿_Esto puede ser un trío_? - Preguntó él

_¡Tarde! Foxy no parece que me quiera compartir_... - dijo Toby

En efecto, si Foxy fuese de verdad un animal, estaría echando espuma por la boca

_Jefe, Foxy Z me pidió que te diera esto._.. - dijo Chica Z, dándole a Toby al guarda, inconsciente debido a el susto que le habría dado Foxy Z.

¿_Y que se supone que voy a hacer con él_? - Dijo Toby.

Chica Z se encogió de hombros.

¡_Mira, Freddy, para que te diviertas!_ \- Dijo Toby, entregándole al cantante el guarda.

_Vámonos ya, sirena mía_. - dijo Foxy.

En verdad había 2 guardas, y no uno, solo que el segundo se había escondido. Este miro las cámaras, y vio a Foxy deprimido en Treasure Cove, con cara de que le dieron calabazas (si, si fuese Freddy el que le hubiera llamado sirena, este hubiera recibido una buena paliza. Lo de Foxy fue algo más ligero, solo un "¡Que te den!")

De pronto, aparecieron Chica y Toy Chica.

_A ver, cuarentón amargado... ¡Quién tiene el mejor culo! -_ dijo Toy Chica

Ambas dieron la vuelta, y pusieron el culo en pompa.

¡Este! - dijo el guarda señalando a la tabletas, que estaba mirando la cámara de la cocina, donde estaba Toby.

Instantes después, el guarda se encontraba corriendo por su vida. Cuando pasó al lado de la cocina, Toby salió de esta con una pizza, lo que ocasionó que se chocaran y se dieran un beso.

¡Lo sabía! El destino quiere que seas mi putita, osito mio - dijo el guarda

Putita... - pensó Toby

Segundos después, el guarda estaba empotrado contra una pared.

Antes de que este pudiera recomponerse, las 2 Chicas antes mencionada aparecieron detrás suya, y se lo llevaron al Backstage/laboratorio secreto de los animatronics. Si a alguien le interesa, fue introducido en un traje de Toy Chica.

_Entonces... ¿No vamos a actuar mientras no llegue Bonnie Z?_ \- Le pregunto Toby a Chica Z.

_No. Tendremos que esperar_... - respondió ella.

Pasaron otros 2 días, y por fin llegó Bonnie Z. Ha decir verdad, todos los Z (menos Toby, claro esta) no eran animatronics, sino robot de última generación. Foxy Z había sido diseñado con el mismo fin que los otros Foxys, solo que este parecía un pirata de verdad. Bonnie Z seguía siendo guitarrista, pero Chica Z no sería corista, sino bailarina. Estés 2, tenían un aspecto muy futurista, más que un conejo y un pollo, parecían robots de combate con formas de animal. Y Toby, o mejor dicho, Freddy Z... bueno, era un oso cuyo aspecto le hacía parecer un tigre con algo más de barriga.

Ese día, solo actuaron una vez. Erik estaba muy nervioso, pero por suerte, el traje cantaba solo. El solo tendría que hacerlo moverse.

Una vez acabaron, le toco a los originales. Mientras, Toby se estaba con Toy Freddy en esel Backstage/centro de empaquetamiento de personas en trajes, "relajando tensiones" (ya me entendéis).

_Bueno_... *gemido*... _al menos esta vez no me has babeado_... - dijo Toby - *gemido*... _Pero_... *suspiro*... ¿_Podrías ir un poco más rápido?_

_Lo intento_... - dijo Toy Freddy - _Pero_... *orgasmo*.

¿_Ya acabasteis...? Porque le toca actuar a los Toys_ \- dijo Freddy, mientras entraba allí.

¿_Y yo que voy a hacer el resto del día, sino puedo cantar ni ser camarero_? - replicó Toby

_Bueno... Freddy tambien quiere jugar_.. - dijo este

_Bueno, al menos no me aburrire_... - dijo Toby giñandole un ojo a ambos osos.

Y jugaron, pero a las cartas (que os pensabais. Freddy cambió después de San Valentín, y ya no tiene una relación solo de sexo).

Luego jugaron a otro juego, pero haciendo trampas. Este era la botella (digo que hacían trampas, porque siempre tocaba un Toby x Freddy).

Luego se les unió Bonnie. Al minuto de empezar, Toby se abalanzó nsobre ambos, tras verlos besándose.

Pero no os contaré nada. ¿O si?... Lo someteré a votación. Haber... 5 votos en contra y 300 a favor. Vosotros ganáis.

Al principio eran solo besos, luego empezaron a toquetearse, y luego vinieron los mordisquitos y lamidas por todo el cuerpo. Al final, Toby acabó a 4 patas, con Freddy ocupándose de su parte de atrás mientras Bonnie recibió una buena mamada de parte de Toby. Una tarde mágica.

Dejando eso atrás, Toby le puso ciertas normas a los Z:

\- No salir de la pizzería (esa orden era básica, y la tenían que cumplir si o si).

\- No atacar a los clientes.

\- No atacar a los niños o mujeres (esto es por si entra algún niño no cliente, o el guarda decide traer a sus hijos al trabajo)

\- No atacar a los empleados ni a otros animatronics (entre "empleados", no contaban los guardas nocturnos)

\- Cazar guardas nocturnos (a excepción de ciertas personas)

\- No atacar a guardas mujeres (esta regla era para Bonnie Z y Foxy Z. Chica Z si podía atacarlas).

Los días pasaban, y Erik perdió su miedo escénico de tanto hacer de "Freddy Z".

En cuanto a Foxy Z... bueno, consiguió ser más querido que los otros 2 Foxys

*Bueno... Con esto zanjo la presentación de los Z. Este fic se esta acercando a su fin, pero subiré otro, que será la segunda temporada. Como ya expliqué, pensaba introducir a los Z más tarde, justo en la temporada 2. Pero al final tuve que ponerlos en esta.

Y una cosa más: - PatataConQueso - me pregunto si lo podía poner más a Puppet. Pues te diré que tranquilo, ya que llevo algún tiempo pensando como aprovechar el aura de misterio que rodea a Puppet, y eso se verá en varios capítulos de la segunda temporada.


	25. Capítulo 23: Recuerdos traumatizantes

Aviso: Este capítulo puede ser un poco frikie...

**Capítulo 23: Recuerdos traumatizantes**

¡Hola, guapo! - le decía Eirika a un hombre con pinta penosa, en una discoteca con muy buen ambiente

¡Hola, hermosa! ¿Te puedo ayudar el algo? - pregunto él, con claras intenciones de ligar.

Si... Yo soy guarda nocturna en una pizzería, y mi turno va a empezar, pero me da miedo ir sola... - Dijo ella

¡No digas más! Te ayudare, guapísima. Seré tu protector. - dijo Jonh (de camino,le preguntó su nombre).

Osea que estas cosas son las que te dan miedo... - Dijo Jonh, una vez dentro de la pizzería, mirando a Freddy y su banda.

Si, son muy terrorífico... - Dijo Eirika, agarrándole del brazo.

No dan tanto miedo... - dijo él, intentando parecer valiente.

¿A, si? Pues... ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? - dijo ella, en un tono sexy y desafiante.

Too easy! - dijo ese tipo.

Entonces se subió al escenario, y se puso delante de Freddy.

¡Oh, qué valiente! - dijo la atractiva "mujer", haciendo de princesa que acaba de ser rescatada - ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Adelante... - respondió Jonh.

Yo... Siempre quise organizar actividades en grupo al aire libre - dijo Eirika

¿Y por que no lo haces? - pregunto el cuarentón.

En realidad estoy organizando una ahora mismo. - respondió él ardiente alter ego femenino de nuestro protagonista.

¿Cual? - respondió él, pensativo

Es una actividad muy divertida. - respondió ella - ¡Consiste en usar a una sensual jovencita, para atraer a un cuarentón con episodios suicidas, para que este sea cazado por sus mascotas...!

¿¡Qué!? - Dijo el hombre, sudando muy nervioso.

El hombre se asustó cuando esa joven perturbada señaló detrás suya. Jonh se dio la vuelta, y vio como se le iluminaban los ojos a Freddy, para luego ser atacado por este.

Minutos después, Erik se encontraba en el baño, sin peluca, y quitándose el maquillaje.

¡_Hola_! - Dijo Freddy, entrando allí.

¿Ya terminaste? Te recuerdo que, para cuando den las seis de la mañana, ese hombre tiene que estar o vivo o "desaparecido". - Dijo Erik, mientras terminaba de quitarse el maquillaje.

_Tenemos un problema con Goldy_... - dijo el oso.

Ya ya. La último vez que me dijeron eso, se trataba de Foxy, y era una escusa para llevarme al Backstage y violarme. - dijo tajantemente Erik, mientras se quita los pendientes.

_Primero, admite que te gusto. Y segundo... ¡esto es de verdad y es urgente!_ \- dijo Freddy.

Vaaaale... - dijo Erik sacándose las gafas y giñandole un ojo a Freddy.

30 minutos después, de camino al Backstage...

¿_Por qué tardaste media hora en cambiarte_? - pregunto el oso marrón.

¡Pues porqué tu no dejabas de intentar meterme la lengua en la boca, junto con otra cosa por otro sitio! - replicó Erik.

_Admite que te gusto_ \- dijo Freddy, con una voz pervertida.

La pregunta es... ¿Qué hago contigo...? - dijo Erik - Puedo abalanzarme sobre ti, y tener sexo salvaje... Puedes llevarme en brazos, y nos besamos por el camino... Puedo castrarte... O...

Freddy por fin entro al Backstage, solo que de la manera de Erik: Entro volando, derribando la puerta, y se empotró contra la pared

¡Eso por retrasarme...! - dijo Erik, entrando en la sala.

Goldy estaba tumbado sobre la mesa, y parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

¿Y que pasa? - preguntó el único de la sala aún vivo

_Tiene una pesadilla_... - dijo Foxy - _Y aunque nosotros podamos dormir... no tenemos sueños de ningún tipo..._

¿Y que puedo hacer? - Pregunto Erik.

No parece que se pueda despertar mientras sufra la pesadilla, posiblemente derivada de algún trauma... - aclaró Puppet - La única solución es que te metamos en sus recuerdos...

¿¡Qué!? - dijo, o mejor dicho, grito Erik

Te asumiremos en un trance, y tu subconsciente podrá viajar por sus recuerdo. - dijo Puppet - ¿Estas listo?

Eeeeeeeeh... ¿Si? - dijo Erik

¡Comencemos! - dijo Puppet - Y recuerda que no te vamos a enviar al pasado, solo te enviaremos a través de recuerdos, que puedes y debes modificar.

Todos miraron de repente a Toby con cara de "¿Pero que pierda te pasa?", al verlo jugando con el espíritu de un niño.

También nos hicimos amigos de Mike, pero abandonó el trabajo tras vernos así - dijo el espíritu - ¿No te asusto?

¿Por qué iba a asustarme de una amigo, Freddy? - dijo Toby

Pues si, el golpe que Toby le dio a Freddy, fue tan fuerte que extrajo el espíritu que había dentro de el (y si, esto es relleno)

Tras el espíritu volver a Freddy, Erik se quitó el traje de Toby, y se sentó en una silla.

Puppet empezó a danzar a su alrededor. Cuanto más bailaba, más sueño tenía Erik. Al final, se durmió.

Erik despertó, pero no estaba en el Backstage, estaba en otra pizzería. Miró a su alrededor. Todo normal... niños jugando y corriendo, gente comiendo pizza, los Toys cantando... Pero era otro sitio.

Siguió buscando pistas. Al fin encontró algo: Un cartel con las caras de los Toys. Era extraño, ya que en el cartel publicitario de su pizzería si que salían ellos, pero con las otras versiones (Ejemplo: En el apartado de Chica, salía Chica, pero detrás suya estaba Toy Chica, y Chica Z detrás de la Toy. Y así con el resto. Ni Puppet ni BB tenían cartel).

Estaba en los recuerdos de Goldy, así que eso tenía que ser el pasado. ¿En que pizzería estaban los Toys , antes que en la suya? 3...2...1... ¡En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 1, que abrieron después del cierre de Fredbear's Family Dinner!

Erik odiaba los 80, aunque él fuera un bebe en esa época. Revisó todo lo que podía del restaurante, ya que algunas partes acababan en una enorme sima, que posiblemente se tratara de el limite de su memoria. Se topo con BB y con Mangle, incluso con Puppet, que había salido de su caja para entregarle un regalo a un niño.

Este, de camino al escenario, abrió su regalo. Era un peluche muy mono de Golden Freddy. El niño estaba saltando y riendo, en frente del escenario, disfrutando de la actuación de los Toys.

Son mejores en mi época... - pensó Erik (lo se, lo se, ¿Como puede pensar, si él era el subconsciente de Erik?).

El niño... había lago en el niño, que hacía que Erik no le pudiera sacar el ojo de encima. Tendría como unos 10 años, aunque era un poco más alto que otros niños de su edad. Era rubio, de ojos marrón muy oscuro. Llevaba una camisa amarilla y pantalones azul oscuro. Y, a decir verdad, su voz era un poco femenina.

Erik no le dio más importancia, y siguió explorando. Se encontró con otros 4 niños con el mismo efecto hipnotizante.

Uno de 10 años, y también era alto para su edad, aunque menos que el otro. Tenía los ojos azules, y el pelo castaño. Llevaba una camisa marrón y un pantalón negro.

Los otros también tendrían 10 años, aunque de estatura normal para su edad. Eran un pelirrojo de ojos color miel, una rubia de ojos azules, y un moreno de ojos marrones tirando a naranja. Llevaban una camisa roja y un pantalón marrón, una camisa amarilla y pantalones blancos, y camisa violeta y pantalones rojos, Respectivamente.

Cada uno estaba en una sala diferente. Teniendo en cuenta el mapa del restauranterestaurante, que Erik vio en una pared, estaban en las llamadas "Party Room".

Erik no tardó en darse cuenta de quién era cada uno, a excepción del niño rubio. Él era el que más hipnotizado tenía a Erik.

Los baños, la oficina del guarda y del dueño, Kid's Cove, los conductos de ventilación... estas eran las partes que Goldy no recordaba, y por lo tanto,no podían ser visitadas. Pedro si había una parte a la que, aunque no estaba a simple vista, se podría acceder. Un sitio que incumple lo de "ninguna puerta": Parts and Services.

Cuando Erik se acercó a LA puerta, sintió como si una fuerte corrientes de viento le empujara para dentro. Erik entro, y...

Y así hemos acabado, viejo amigo... - dijo Vicent, hablándole a la cabeza del traje de Goldy - Ellos nos rechazaron... ellos nos cambiaron por unas chatarras... y ahora... ¡Nos vengaremos!

Señor, debemos ir... - decía la niña rubia, antes mencionada, mientras lloraba.

Jnto a ella, estaban los otros 4 niños.

No, no puedo dejar que os vallais...¡Os quedaréis a quí por toda la eternidad! - dijo Vicent, mientras se sacaba el resto del traje de Golden Freddy (llevaba puesto toedoel disfraz, menos la cabeza, que estaba en sus manos).

Erik intento salir de allí, no quería ver lo que iba a pasar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Tuvo que ver como ese desquiciado mataba a sus amigos. Él último fue el rubito. Nada más ser apuñalado, Erik se desmalló

Cuando Erik despertó, Vicent ya se había ido. Vio como 5 espiritus, de apariencia infantil, estaban llorando desgraciadamente. Pobres, no sabían lo que les había pasado.

No se preocupen, pequeños niños, yo me encargaré de que volver a vivir... - dijo Puppet, saliendo de entre las sombras.

Junto con Puppet, había cuatro enormes cajas de regalo. De cada una de ellas saco un traje, y metió un niño en cada traje.

Solo quedaba un niño, el rubio. Puppet se cruzó de brazos, pensando que haría con él, ya que no tenía más trajes.

De reojo, observo el traje de Golden Freddy. Un traje sin uso, que intento ser transformado sin éxito en animatronic... Un traje que, al igual que condenó a ese niño, también podría ayudarle.

Erik observó como Puppet metía el último cadáver en ese traje. Al tratarse de niños, el traje no aplastaría sus cuerpos, aunque estés ya estaban en bastante mal estado, por culpa de Vicent.

En el momento que el trabajo se completo, Erik se volvió a desmayar.

Despertó, seguía en ese mismo sitio, pero ahora los trajes estaban apoyados en la pared.

Erik estaba en shock. ¡Acababa de ver como mataron a sus amigos!

La cámara apuntaba al trio cantante, Foxy estaba debajo de la cámara, y Goldy... apartado en un rincón. Esta vez si pudo salir de ese sitio.

A tes de que pusiera un pie fuera, Puppet entró.

Escuchenme, niños, yendo una idea... - dijo de manera dulce - ¡Vamos a por el guarda nocturno, y hagamoslo uno de nuestros amigos!

Todos, menos Goldy, asintieron felices. Puppet les explico que tenían que hacer y como (el "cómo",es por donde tienen que ir).

Erik recordó algo que le dijo Puppet: Vicent tenía dos ayudantes. Uno hackeó los animatronics para que atacaran a Jeremy, dándole a Vicent la oportunidad de divertirse. Este, era Fritz Smith. El salió impune (aunque, años después, tuvo un encontronazo con Toby), haciendo que los cargos cayesen sobre Jeremy, que acabó en coma. El otro era Scott, alias Phone Guy, quién se encargo de que la pizzería nunca descubriera la verdad. Al final, Freddy y sus amigos lo pillaron.

Lo que Puppet quería, era que ellos le ayudaran a darle caza. Todos jugaron al juego menos Goldy.

Erik parecía el Fantasma de las Navidad es Pasadas, ya que nadie le veía... y estaba en el pasado.

¿No juegas con tus amigo? - Pregunto Erik, haciéndose visible, aunque ni el supo como.

¿Juego? Escuché lo que quiere Puppet... - respondió él.

El solo lo hace por vostros... - dijo Erik, consiguiendo que Goldy lo mirara - Es necesario atraparlo, para que podam-podais encontrar a vuestro asesino, ya que vuestras almas no descansarán en paz hasta que os vengueis.

¿Por qué intentas animarme? - dijo Goldy, algo depre - Eres humano, eres guarda... y podrías ser un cómplice de él.

¡Da igual quién sea yo! Lo importante, es que aproveches esto. - Dijo Erik - Se que eres un niño que no tiene amigos. Por eso te digo que aprovechar esto... No te escondas, no te automargines... ¡Sal allí y se su amigo! - dijo Erik, consiguiendo que Goldy se animara - Y si no quieres hacer daño a nadie, solo asustarlo un poquito.

Entonces Goldy empezó a llorar. Erik no lo podía ver así, a si que lo abrazó.

¿Puedes ayudarme? - Pregunto Goldy, entre sollozos.

Lo siento, pero tengo que irme - dijo Erik, algo triste - ¡Pero te prometo que volveré, algún día, y entonces si que te ayudaré! - dicho esto, Erik se desvaneció.

Mi ángel... - musitó Goldy.

La "mirada" de Goldy cambió a una valiente, y se desvaneció. Todos sabemos lo que hará a partir de ahora...

Erik despertó. Estaba devuelta en el Backstage de su época, en la realidad.

¿Y bien, lo conseguiste? - pregunto Puppet

Erik solo le echo una mirada victoriosa. Un rato después despertó Goldy.

¿Dónde... dónde esta mi ángel? - pregunto él

_Disculpa, pero solo yo le puedo llamar así_. - Protesto Freddy

Su versión dorada se desvaneció sin decir palabra.

Erik estaba en la cocina, buscando hielo, pues le dolía la cabeza.

¡Ooooooh, siiii! - gimió él.

Goldy apareció detrás suya, dándole un masaje en los hombros, cosa que Erik necesitaba con urgencia. (Seguramente pensasteis mal, antes de leer "un masaje". Pues ahora seguiré así un poca más...).

Mmmmm... ¡Más fuerte, más fuerte, que se note que eres un robot bien grandote! - seguía gimiendo Erik.

¿Te gusta, verdad, te gusta? - dijo Goldy - dilo alto...

Me... me gusta... - dijo Erik

¡Más fuerte! - dijo el oso

¡Oh, Dios, me encanta! - gimió orgasmicamente Erik.

(Y hasta aquí esta simulación de sexo...)

Y... ¿A que viene lo del masaje? - pregunto Erik.

Pues, por el apoyo mental que me diste (nunca mejor dicho) - respondió Goldy.

Goldy levantó a Erik, cogiéndolo como a una novia.

Si que se entra cómodo... - dijo "la novia".

Goldy agachó su cabeza, mientras elevaba más a Erik. En nada, sus labios se juntaron, en un tierno beso. Goldy no quería que ese momento acabara. Pero tampoco quería hacer nada sexual, solo quería estar junto a Erik, su ángel.

* Y hasta aquí este capítulo. Cuando dije que Puppet tendría un papel más importante, me refería a cosas extrañas como esta, pero también a otras cosas. Siguiendo la línea de "viajes extraños", Erik no volverá a entrar en los recuerdos ajenos, pero si ira a otros lugares extraños de maneras aún más extrañas.

Dejando esto a un lado, esperó que lo hayáis disfrutado. La idea para este capítulo lleva varios días en mi cabeza, pero no sabía como ponerla. A partir de ahora, idea que tenga, idea que publico.


	26. Capítulo 24: Eirika y los animatronics

**Capítulo 24: Eirika y los animatronics**

Era una tranquila noche en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5.1 (y no lo digo sarcásticamente). Después de unas largas vacaciones, Malpa había vuelto, y seguía siendo la guarda nocturna.

Oh, mierda, la van a matar... - pensó Erik, nada más verla entrar.

Un rato después...

¡Hola, soy Eirika! Erik me pidió que te ayudara en su lugar. - dijo, mientras entraba en la sala - Al pobre le duele mucho la cabeza...

¡Encantado, soy Malpa! - dijo ella - Y ella es la otra guarda. Se llama Jennifer...

Encantada... - saludo ella.

Erik estaba que no se lo creía. 2 de sus 3 mejores y únicas amigas estaban allí, a la espera de ser atrapadas por los 5 novios de Erik, y sus amigos.

¿Y solo sois vosotras dos? - preguntó Eirika.

No, pronto vendrá una amiga mía. - respondió Jennifer - Le reté a que pasara una noche aquí. Se llama Jessica.

3 de 3. Erik tendría que hacer imposibles para que no hubiera ningún herido.

01:00 am...

¡Hola a todos, soy Jessica! - dijo mientras entraba

¡Hola! - Dijo el resto

Para cuando llegó Jessica, Eirika ya había acabado su explicación (una explicación tan buena, que le daría envidia al mismísimo Phone Guy, así que se la tuvieron que resumir.

02:00...

¡Joder, eres la puta creadora de esos bichos, así que detenlos! - grito Jennifer, mientras se acercaba a Jessica.

En efecto, ya había varios animatronics cerca. Bonnie y Chica estaban en su pierda, Toy Chica cerca de Bonnie, y Toy Bonnie de Chica. BB y BG estaban en la sala de fiestas principal, mientras que Freddy estaba en el baño de mujeres, y Mangle en el techo de la cocina. El resto estaban quietos.

Yo no los cree, solo los actualicé... - protestó Jessica.

03:00 am. Todos los animatrónicos, menos los Z, estaban en movimiento.

No se si ya lo dije, pero lo diré por si acaso. Las puertas no tienen un límite de energía, pero hay 3 animatronics capaces de abrirlas: Toby, BB y BG. Toby va a por una puerta que lleve mucho tiempo cerrada, la abre, y se va. Esa puerta quedará inservible durante un rato. BB y BG hacen lo mismo, que es llegar, y abrir ambas puertas. La diferencia con Toby, es que aunque ellos se queden ahí, las puertas se podrán volver a cerrar nada más se vallan. La diferencia entre BB y BG, es que BB llega antes a junto tuya y se va antes, mientras que BG tarda más en llegar y en irse.

De vuelta a lo que íbamos, estaban jodidas. Normalmente, Toby le decía a cada uno que hacer, pero ahora Toby estaba "inoperativo".

Os apuesto 20 dolares a que soy capaz de llegar hasta la Sala de Fiestas Principal, sentarme en una mesa, y tomarme un café - dijo Eirika

¡Qué sean 30! - dijo Jennifer.

Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Allí esta, haciendo lo que dijo, y tan pancha.

Me debéis 30 dolares, cada una. - Dijo Eirika, cosa que las demás olieron gracias a que las cámaras también tienen audio.

Oh oh - dijo Malpa, viendo como se le acercaba Toy Freddy por detrás a Eirika.

Eirika rápidamente se fue a la mesa más alejada, donde no llegaba el audio.

_Como se nota que te gusta provocar_ \- dijo sensualmente Toy Freddy.

Tenía que proteger a Malpa, y resulta que se metieron a trabajar mis otras 2 amigas... - protestó.

_Se como te puedes relajar_... - dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de su novio, el cual iba con un provocativo vestido negro.

Las otras 3 se sorprendieron al ver eso, pero aún más, tras ver como Eirika le daba una paliza al Toy.

Estaban tan ensimismada con esa escena, que no se dieron cuenta de que se les habían colado un zorro con complejo de Spiderman y un oso con complejo de Slenderman.

Oh, shit... - fue lo único que logró decir Jennifer, antes de que Mangle se le abalanzara.

Como un ángel caído del cielo, Eirika a pareció, y detuvo a Mangle en mitad del ataque. ¿Cómo? Pues se lanzó a por ella, saliendo las dos volando, por la puerta contraria a la entrada de Eirika.

Es un ángel... - dijo Jessica.

Dímelo a mi... - dijo Goldy, con un aire enamoradizo.

04:00 am. Chica Z y Bonnie Z estaban aún quietos, pero Foxy Z ya se había movido.

¿A dónde crees que vas? - le pregunto Eirika.

En una ocasión normal, Foxy Z ya la abría matado, pero Toby le había enseñado fotos de Erik y Eirika y le había ordenado que también les obedeciera.

_Voy a por vosotras_. - respondió

Si no vuelves a Treasure Cove, te arrancaré el garfio, y te desgarraré con él - dijo Eirika, haciendo que el zorro huyera con el rabo entre las piernas.

Casi estaba solucionado el problema de los Foxys. Solo quedaba Foxy, que podría convencer fácil.

_Vaaaaale, no les atacaré_. - dijo Foxy, algo molesto

Gracias - dijo ella - luego te lo compenso - le susurró.

05:00 am. A estas alturas, ya había parado el avance de Chica y su versión Toy, usando pizzas. Puppet estaba distraído con un libros, uno sobre posesiones y cosas por el estilo. Bonnie y su Toy estaban en un duelo de música (idea by Toby). Los Z tenían ordenes de no atacar. Mangle estaba deprimida, en el baño de mujeres, por haber sido derribada con tanta facilidad. En cuanto a Freddy y su Toy... bueno, ya sabéis que solo hay una forma de parar a un Pedobear.

Bien, ahora solo me quedan Balloon Boy y su versión femenina... - pensó Eirika. - ¿Dónde estarán?

Entonces oyó sus risas, y fue para allá. BB en la puerta izquierda, BG en la derecha, riéndose y levantándoles dolor de cabeza a las otras 3 mujeres.

¡Estais castigados, a vuestro cuarto! Y mañana ya hablaremos... - dijo Eirika, en plan madre enfadada.

Le hicieron caso, y se fueron.

¡Eres fabulosa, chica, te has desecho de todos ellos como si nada! - Dijo Jennifer.

¡Si, sabes más sobre ellos que yo, estoy sorprendida! - dijo Jessica.

Si, eres mejor que Erik. - dijo Malpa - ¡Eres alucinante!

Y por fin dieron las 06:00 am. La noche fue larga, pero no difícil. Tras aplaudir a Eirika, Jennifer y Malpa se fueron.

Creo que tienes que volver al trabajo... - dijo Jessica

Si, gracias por prestarme el vestido. - dijo Eirika, mientras se quitaba la peluca.

Eres bueno, solo por eso, te haré un regalo. - Dijo Jessica, guiñándole un ojo, y llendose.

A la tarde, enviados de Triplebot Corporation llevaron a los amantes de Erik.

Regresaron esa misma noche, y le dieron una sorpresa: La guar-digo generosa de Jessica, había aumentado el tamaño de los miembros masculinos de cada uno.

Antes el orden de más grande a las pequeño era Freddy, Goldy, T. Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie. Ahora es Freddy, Foxy, Goldy, T. Freddy y Bonnie.

Erik, que ya no se desmayaba al ver en poses eróticas a los seis a la vez, se desmayó. Como ya dije, el tamaño de todos aumento, aunque en unos más que en otros.

Tras despertar, Puppet le contó una historia, una ha cerca de un endoesqueleto sin traje que eran su amigo.

* Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que estéis disfrutando de mi historia, y perdonarme si el capítulo me quedó muy raro, o si no debí poner la parte del aumente de pene.

Hacerca de un par de cosas que comentó - Mc-19051 - ...:

1\. No, es una historia continua. El problema, es que tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza, que no las consigo ordenar bien. Pido perdón si esto a causado confusión a alguien más.

2\. Asesinatos y sexo... si, puede que este tocando mucho ese tema. Pero tranquilo, la temporada 2 esta cerca, y será más equilibrada. Igualmente, te aviso que el siguiente capítulo puede horrorizarte. A sí que te pido de antemano que no me odies después de leerlo.

Dicho esto, os recuerdo que cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos..


	27. Capítulo 25: Posesión y sacrificio

Aviso: Este capítulo puede ser un poco sádico, ya que contiene varias escenas con muertos y asesinatos. Pero creo que me quedó muy emotivo la parte final. Espero no traumatizar a nadie...

**Capítulo 25: Posesión y sacrificio**

01:00 am, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 1, recibidor.

No me puedo creer que halla sido más fácil localizar este sitio, que entrar en él... - se quejó Erik.

Avanzó unos pasos, hasta pasar una gran puerta.

Esto esta muy oscuro... - pensó, mientras sacaba una linterna, y la encendía - ¿Dónde estará esa cosa?

Erik se recorrió, literalmente, todo el restaurante abandonado, poniendo especial interés en los lugares que no pudo ver cuando estuvo en la mente de Goldy.

Afrontando todos sus miedos y dudas, decidió entrar en Parts and Services. Nada más tocar el pomo, empezaron a aparecer en su mente varias imágenes, imágenes de sus amigos mientras eran asesinados.

Sabía que era mala idea entrar aquí... - pensó.

Entro allí. Entonces volvieron a aparecer esas imágenes en su cabeza, solo que más detalladas. Erik estaba por salir pitando de ese sitio, cuando encontró lo que buscaba: un endoesqueleto.

Exacto, Erik fue allí en busca de EL endoesqueleto, el mismo que se ve en el segundo juego. Pensaba que a sus amigos les alegraría.

Erik se alegró tanto, que empezó a bailar y a hacer locuras por todo el local. Hasta acabó haciendo twerking encima de una mesa, en la que antaño fue la oficina del guarda.

_Te dejo solo unos segundo, y empiezas a perrear_... - dijo Freddy, apareciendo detrás de Erik, y haciendo que se caiga de la mesa.

¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sobresaltado Erik.

_Te recuerdo que, desde que le diste caza a Vicent, podemos salir de la pizzería sin permiso_. - explicó el Pedobear.

Desde hace unos día, Erik tenía la manía de obligar a Freddy o a Goldy a que lo cargaran en plan novia (eso si, si alguno se lo llamaba, acabaría en el desguace).

Estaban a punto de largarse, cuando escucharon la risa de dos jóvenes, un adolescente y su novia.

Seguramente se quieran dar el lote. - dijo Erik - ¿Qué tal si los asustamos un poquito?

_Let's Rock!_ \- respondió Freddy.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 5.1 (en realidad es la 3, pero la llaman 5.1 porque sonaba muy moderno), 06:00 am.

Erik se estaba empezando a despertar. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba encima de una mesa, en la pizzería actual. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, es que estaba lleno de sangre. No tenía ningún tipo de herida, por lo tanto, la sangre era de otra persona.

Erik fue a junto Freddy, que estaba en el Backstage, él solo.

¿Qué paso a noche? - preguntó.

¿_No te acuerdas? -_ dijo Freddy, algo asustado._ \- Íbamos a darles un susto a esos jóvenes, cuando tu te volviste loco. Fuiste corriendo carta ellos y mataste al chico. Intente impedirte que mataras a la chica, pero me noqueaste. Cuando desperté, la chica esta muerta, y tu durmiendo en el suelo_. - a medida que hablaba, Freddy temblaba más.

Oír eso supuso un gran shock para Erik. El no se acordaba de nada. ¿Para que iba a matar a esos jóvenes? Por el bien de la pizzería, dejó el tema para otro momento, y se puso a trabajar.

Eran las 17:30 de la tarde. Erik canto 3 veces ese día, y ahora estaba como camarero. En esto, le toco llevar una tarta hasta una de las Party Room. Al llegar, se sorprendió de no ver a los padres, solo al cumpleañero y sus amigos.

Entonces le empezó a doler la cabeza, así que dejó la tarta, y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez estaba en el umbral, fue parpadear, y se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación... ¡Rodeado de cadáveres de niños!

Suponer el trauma que esto fue para el pobre Erik. No sabía como, ni cuando, ni porque... pero había matado a esos niños.

Dejo el trauma atrás, para pensar en sus amigos. No podía dejar que volvieran a cerrar la pizzería, y menos, por su culpa. Erik hizo lo más sensato: limpió el sitio, escondió los cadáveres, y arregló el lugar para que pareciese un secuestro. Por lo visto, el engaño funciono. No eran 8 niños desaparecidos, ni 8 niños asesinado, si no 8 niños raptados.

Cayó la noche, y Erik fue a veral más sabio de los animatronics; Puppet. Erik le explicó todo lo que pudo, ya que no se acordaba de nada.

Antes de que acabaras con Vicent... ¿Mataste a alguien más? - pregunto Puppet.

Si. - respondió Erik - Tendría com años. Un ladrón entró en casi, y mató a mi padre, cuando este intento detenerlo. Luego fue a por mi, mi madre y mi hermano. Hubiéramos muerto, si no fuera porque conseguí quitarle la pistola, y le disparé en la cabeza...

En la mayoría de los casos, los niños sufren importantes cambios psicológicos - dijo Puppet, mirando a su alrededor, y comprobando mque estaban solos - Estos puedes traumatizante de por vida, o convertirte en un loco psicópata. - aclaró - En caso de que pase los segundo, te acordarías de haberlos matado...

¿Y entonces que me pasa? - dijo Erik, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

No lo se... ¡Pero será mejor alejarte de cualquier ser vivo por una temporada! - Dijo la siniestra marioneta, mientras se volvía a meter en su caja - ¡Toma! - Dijo mientras salía de ella, le daba un regalo, y volvía a entrar para no salir.

Erik se fue a la cocina. Allí, abrió su regalo, pues quería saber que peluche le habían dado.

Invocar buenorros es posible, pues una vez sacó el peluche de Foxy de la caja, el verdadero apareció detrás suya.

¡_Yar, sabía que me deseas con locura, pero esto_...! - dijo el "capitán pirata"

¡Cállate! Me lo han dado, porque estoy loco y tengo que descansar... - respondió él.

Foxy se recostó en el suelo, y luego recostó a Erik, poniendo la cabeza de este en su pecho.

_Pues descansemos_... - dijo amablemente el de ojos amarillos.

¿En serio? Con lo que a ti te gusta cazar guardias... - dijo Erik, con tono retadora

_Si, pero me gusta más cuidar de mi enfermito_ \- dijo tiernamente el pirata.

Y se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, durante toda la noche, mientras Foxy le acariciaba la cabeza.

Erik se despertó sobre las 05:50 am, con la cola de Foxy en la boca (no penséis mal. Me refiero la cola de detrás, y no a su pene).

Erik aprovechó esos minutitos que le quedaban, para ir al backstage. ¿Qué como se libró de trabajar? ¡Fácil! Jessica le dijo al sr. Fazbear que se había llevado a Freddy Z (Toby), para una revisión, pues Erik la llamó para pedirle ese favor. Erik pensaba pasarse hoy y mañana, durante todo el día, sin acercarse a nada vivo (no se si considerar na los animatronics como "vivos").

No se aburrió (no mucho). Estuvo un rato haciendo ventríloquia con el muñeco de Foxy, y luego se puso a jugar a las cartas con Goldy. Al final, acabaron haciendo lucha libre (por seguridad, Erik se puso su traje). Daba igual lo mucho que Goldy se teletransportara, Toby le ganó, y con bastante diferencia.

¡No es justo, no me dijiste que sabías artes marciales...! - protesto el oso doradito.

¡No te quejes, que tu te puedes teletransportar! - respondió Toby.

Para lo que me ha servido...

Y así paso el día (aunque Goldy se fue tras un arrebato de ira por parte de Erik, ya que lo llamó "esposa") y la noche.

Llegó la mañana siguiente. Erik se alegró al enterarse de que hoy la pizzería estaba cerrada, para hacer inventario. Pero toda esa alegría se esfumo tras oír que la iban a abrir para celebrar un cumpleaños, de 17:00 a 18:00, y que los Z serían los únicos que actuarían.

Todo iba bien, aunque Freddy estaba preocupado, ya que a Toby se le escaparon unos "[os mataré]" o "[Estáis muertos]" mientras cantaba. Al acabar las 2 primeras canciones, los niños querían más, pero a Erik le empezó a doler la cabeza. Sabía que, posiblemente, perdería el conocimiento y mataría a esos críos. Goldylo noto, y fue a llamar Foxy Z, ya solo podían actuar los Z.

¡_Veo por aquí un montón de hombres valiente! ¿Quién se quiere unir a mi tripulación, y surcar los siete mares_? - dijo Foxy Z, a lo que todos los niños respondieron "¡Yo!" - Pues seguidme a Treasure Cove, porque el shows esta a punto de empezar...

Todos se fueron, menos la cumpleañera, que quería más canciones. Toby se fue del escenario, dejando a sus 2 compañeros con una atracción improvisada: Bonnie Z improvisaba música, y Chica Z bailaba esas canciones improvisadas.

Mientras, en el Backstage...

Algo me dice que lo tuyo, es que estas poseído... - dijo macabramente Puppet.

¿Poseido? ... ¿Puedes hacer algo? - preguntó el paciente.

¡Si! Solo relajate... - respondió el títere.

Este, empezó a danzar alrededor de Erik. Este empezó a sufrir espasmos, y luego, un espíritu violeta salió de él.

Saludos, mis viejos juguetes. - dijo el espíritu.

Tu eres... ¡Vicent! - dijo Puppet

¡Muajajajajajajaja! Si, soy yo... ¡Algún problema! - respondió este

_¡Si, que estás jodiendo a Erik, y queremos que pares!_ \- dijo amenazantemente Freddy

Antes de empezar una pelea, dejar que os cuente mi historia... - dijo mientras flotaba sobre Erik, que estaba consciente, pero algo aturdido - Yo trabajaba en el antiguo Fredbear's Family Dinner, haciendo de Golden Freddy. Al final me sustituyeron por vosotros, dejándole como el guarda diurno. Quería que ese viejo pagara, así que asesiné a un niño, y luego la pizzería cerró. ¡Ese eras tu, Puppet! - dijo mientras flotaba alrededor de este - Pero la pizzería reabrió, con otro nombre, y conmigo como guarda nocturno. Ya había perdonado a Fred por esto, cuando me encontré con algo en Parts and Services... - empezó a flotar alrededor de Goldy - la cabeza de mi viejo traje. Fue mirarla fijamente, y volvieron a mi esos sentimientos. ¡La ira, la sed de venganza, las ganas de matar! - empezó a flotar al rededor de Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy - Encontré a 5 niños... ¡5 niños inocentes y fáciles de matar! Eso, junto con la manipulación de los animatronics por parte de mi amigo Fritz, hizo que la pizzería cerrase. - empezó a flotar al rededor de los Toys y BB - ¡Pero tuvo que volver a abrirse, otra vez! No podía más... mate a otros 5 niños, pero esta vez era un cliente. Espere a que se separaran del resto, mientras miraba a un animatronic con ojos de bestia salvaje - dijo mirando a Foxy, y luego flotando sobre Erik, otra vez - Y al final... ¡Un simple criajo disfrazado de oso me mató! Pero mi espíritu quería venganza, aún. Es por eso que intente poseerle varias veces... ¡Pero su mente es demasiado fuerte, y me rechazaba! Pero las ganas que tenía él de asustar a unos jóvenes, confinadas con mis ganas de matarlos, me abrieron una vía de entrada a su mente.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, y más cuando Vicent volvió a poseer a Erik.

En un principio, solo quería este cuerpo para vergarme de vosotros... ¡Pero acabo de descubrir lo genial que es! - dijo de manera demente - Un cuerpo joves, fuerte, ágil, rápido, con buenos reflejos y nociones avanzadas de luchar y matar... ¡No pienso despegarme de una joya como esta! - dicho esto, las luces se fueron.

Para cuando volvieron, los animatronics estaban tirados en el suelo, noqueados. Erik, puede hacer mucho en muy poco tiempo, y más sin luz.

Os lo dije... ¡Este cuerpo es perfecto! - dijo de forma arrogante.

Foxy se levantó, y empezó a atacar. Usaba su garfio y sus dientes, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Erik las esquivaba como si nada.

¡_Estate quieto_! - gruño Foxy

Aún recuerdo esos ojos, los mismos que aquel día que maté a otros 5 niños... - dijo de manera venenosa.

Sin previo aviso, los Toys se abalanzaron sobre él, aunque el cuerpo de Erik se apartó ágilmente.

¡_No vamos a dejar que te aproveches de nuestro amigo! _\- dijo Freddy, mientras atrapaba el cuerpo.

¡No puedes... hacerme esto... no puedes! - dijo desesperadamente, pues Freddy estaba apretando mucho.

_Eso, no te va a funcionar... ¡No desde que conocimos a Erik_! - Dijo Chica, levantándose.

Es cierto. El nos ha ayudado un montón... ¡Y ahora nosotros le ayudaremos! - Dijo Bonnie, levantándose también.

_Él nos dio su apoyo... el nos animó y alegró_... - Dijo BB, poniéndose de pié.

_Él prometió estar siempre con nosotros_... - Dijo Toy Freddy, poniéndose también de pié.

_Él hizo que recobraramos la ilusión por vivir... después de que tu nos la arrebataras._.. - dijo Toy Bonnie, haciendo lo mismo que el oso Toy.

_Yo lo intente matar, pero me perdonó. Ahora no puedo dejarle tirado_... - dijo Toy Chica, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros de escenario.

Él confió en nosotros cuando nadie lo hacía. Incluso sacrificó un montón por nosotros... - dijo Goldy, apareciendo a su lado.

Erik a echo que cambiemos, que maduremos. ¡Es por eso que ya no te tenemos miedo! - dijo Puppet, elevándose gracias a s hilos

De el cuerpo de Erik brotaron lágrimas.

Chicos... - musitó una voz, la de Erik, y no la de Vicent. - No puedo creerme todo esto... - dijo llorando más, y aún más cuando Freddy le soltó, demostrando que confiaba en él - Es por eso, que no voy a permir que os hagan más daño... - aunque aún lloraba, su mirada pasó de triste, a decida. - ¡Todos, os doy las gracias por los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, realmente me lo pasé genial! - Erik se acercó a un estante, y cogió un cuchillo de carnicero - por eso, que quiero que recordéis esos momentos, y no lo que voy a hacer ahora... - dijo, agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo - Os quiero... - musitó, para luego clavárselo en el pecho.

**The End?**

* Y este, amigos, a sigo el final de la primera temporada. Pero no os pongáis tristes, ya que no es el fin. Solo... esperad a la segunda temporada. También subiré, hoy, el epílogo de la historia.

Respuesta a la pregunta de - Kaileomani - : No, Erik no tiene cara de mujer, pero el maquillaje es capaz de hacer mucho.

La segunda, se llamará "Las nuevas aventuras de Toby". Pronto, subiré el primer capítulo. Ah, y si llorasteis, hacérmelo saber en los comentarios. Si veo que de verdad gustó, pondré más cosas sentimentales y demás.

Y recordar que cualquier tipo de comentario (mientras no sea ofensivo), consejo, petición de parejas (por el momento, only yaoi) o preguntas (no personales) serán bien recibidos.

¡Gracias a todos los que seguís con cariño mi historia, os prometo que nos veremos pronto!


	28. Epílogo: Elegía a Erik

Aviso: Este no es un capítulo. Solo diré unas palabras sobre la vida de Erik.

**Epílogo: Elegía a Erik**

¡Papá, papá, cuéntanos uno de tus cuentos! - gritaron dos niños, un niño y una niña, mientras entraban por la puerta del despaño de su padre.

Lo siento, pero ya sabéis que los libros que publico no son altos para menores de 12 años. - dijo el padre.

¡Pero yo tengo 16 y mi hermana 15! - replicó el niño.

¿En serio? ¿Que he estado haciendo los últimos 10 años? - preguntó el padre

Escribir un libros sobre un tal Erik. - respondió la niña.

Bueno... os contaré un poco sobre Erik... - dijo el padre, algo aturdido por la noticia.

Le pedimos que nos lea el libro, y nos habla del prota... - le susurró el niño a su hermano.

Siempre hace lo mismo... Le susurró de vuelta la niña a su hermano.

Y entonces el padre empezó a hablar... (A partir de aquí, ya empiezo a hablar sobre Erik)

Erik era un joven de 26 años, que nació el 11 de diciembre de 1989, en España.

A los 8 años, tras la muerte de su padre, se fue a vivir a Estados Unidos. Allí pasó la mayor parte de su vida. Acabo sus estudios con un master en medicina, especializándose en el campo de la pediatría.

Durante su época de estudiante, fue una persona de emociones inestables. Podía pasar de estar rodeado de gente, a estar automarginado en un rincón. Del mismo modo, podía pasar de ser tranquilo, a ser algo bruto. Igualmente, pasaba de estar en una relación con una mujer, a estar en una orgía con 20 hombres. Lo único que no cambiaba, era que era amable, listo y valiente. Aunque tampoco cambiaba una cosa, una cosa muy peculiar, y era que sacaba el lado lujurioso de la gente.

Tras matricularse, consiguió trabajo como ayudante de un pediatra, para luego ser él el pediatra. Sin embargo, fue despedido en poco tiempo, ya que el hospital en el que trabajaba fue cerrado, debido a que algún loco le prendió fuego. Pero tranquilos, solo serpedieron varios miles en aparatos médicos, no hubo ninguna víctima mortal.

A los 25 años, y a punto de cumplir 26, seguía sin trabajo. Al final, encontró trabajo en una pizzería, llamada Freddy Fazbear's. Ese, fue el principio de una nueva etapa en su vida, una etapa muy rara.

Tras sobrevivir la primera noche, se le ocurrió la idea de hacerse pasar por un animatrónico. Es su segunda noche, le montó una fiesta a esas bestias mecánicas, donde empezó la robofilia. Ya en la tercera noche, acabó volviéndosevolviéndose casi completamente miembro del grupo.

Por la mañana, empezó a trabajar en la pizzería, pero como un animatrónic llamado Toby. Esto, lo hizo por sus sentimientos hacia 2 de esas máquinas, Freddy y Foxy.

Tras unos días, descubrió una versión alternativa de Freddy, Goldy. A partir de entonces, este empezó a acosar a Toby y a Erik.

Una vez llegado el 25 de diciembre, Erik conoció al ser que condenó a sus amigos, Vicent. Tras una gran pelea, Erik venció a Vicent, liberando a sus amigos de su condena. Sin embargo, sus espíritus decidieron seguir dentro de los animatrónics. También conoció al misterioso Puppet y a las versiones Toy, justo con BB.

La historia amorosa de Erik no llego a su fin, ya que acabó teniendo sexo con Toy Freddy, el 26 de diciembre y el 20 de enero respectivamente.

Pero las historias felices suelen tornarse terroríficas. A partir de la caza de Vicent, Erik empezó a participar en las cazas de guardas nocturnos, haciendo de Toby.

Entre estos guardas, se encontraba Malpa, una joven encantadora. Erik hizo imposibles porque Malpa sobreviviera. Malpa, una joven que de una simple sonrisa consiguió calmar al mismísimo Freddy, una joven capaz de apaciguar al mismísimo diablo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Erik pasaba más de sus amigos y familiar, y se comportaba más como una de esas máquinas psicópatas. Hasta consiguió 3 animatronics que le obedecían en todo.

Erik , que consiguió cazar a dos guardas que nunca fueron cazados, Mike Schmidt y Fritz Smith. Erik, que reunió a sus amigos con sus madres. Erik, el que enseguida se volvió el más peligroso de los animatronics. Erik, que por sus amigos, fue capaz de cruzar la frontera entre realidad y recuerdos. En definitiva, un ser capaz de lograr cosas que parecen imposibles.

Sin embargo, el destino quiso arrebatarle a Freddy y a el resto su más preciada posesión: Erik.

A los 26 años, y con un montón de posibilidades, Erik puso fin a su vida. Se vio obligado a suicidarse, para proteger lo que el más apreciaba, a esas máquinas poseídas por niños asesinados.

Vicent, aun no satisfecho del todo, tomo el control del cuerpo de Erik. Con esto, volvió a matar niños.

Pero el punto fuerte de su plan, era hacer sufrir a esos animatrónicos. Y lo hubiera conseguido, si no fuera porque la fuerza de los sentimientos hacia Erik consiguieron que este volviera en si, haciendo lo único que podía hacer para evitar que destrozaran a sus amigos.

(Fin del cuento)

Y este es el fin, niños... - dijo el padre.

Para cuando terminó, los niños se encontraban cada uno en su habitación.

Lo siento papá, pero nos aburrías... - dijo la hija.

Si, tendríamos quehaber leído nosotros mismos el libro... - dijo el hijo.

¿Tenéis el libro? - pregunto sorprendido el padre.

¡Si! Nuestra profesora de literatura es fan del yaoi, y eligió este libro para que lo leyéramos, y luego hacer un trabajo... - dijo la hija.

El padre se puso rojo de vergüenza, y se fue.

* Bueno, y hasta aquí el Epílogo. Esta "elegía" es solo un resumen de la primera temporada, junto con unos añadidos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo todos estos capítulos, tanto con yo escribiéndola. Admito que esta historia fue un lío, pero es la primera que escribo. Eso si, no cometeré los mismos errores en la segunda temporada.

Y ahora si... ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente temporada!


End file.
